


The Replacement Omega

by lizrat66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Barbed Penis, Bondage and Discipline, Branding, Breeding, Castration, Force Training, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Tony Stark, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 68,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Thanos last act before he is killed is to force Omega Tony Stark through an unstable Portal to an alternate world. Tony finds that this new world treats omegas in a totally different way to his own.The Avengers of the new world use the alternate Tony Stark to replace their own seriously injured Tony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 318
Kudos: 546
Collections: Stony*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if any of the tags are triggering. This is dark and full of very little comfort. Omegas have no rights unless born in to a High Order Family and even then they have no control over who they are bonded with and any family wealth goes directly to the Alpha.
> 
> Punishment is severe and meted out by the Centre for Omega Control, if any Omega or their family has hidden their orientation.
> 
> The Avengers are all Alphas apart from their benefactor Tony Stark who is a Beta.

The Replacement Omega

“Captain Rogers there is a disturbance in Sir’s Workshop, my sensors project that a portal will open within the next two minutes.”

Steve and the other Avengers rushed to the elevator and within two minutes were standing in front of the steel shuttered glass walls.

“Jarvis, Alpha Rogers override BIDORIMCA-2019.”

As they rushed into the workshop a shimmering circle of bright green light appeared, growing larger, sparks of gold shooting from the centre, the swirling mass of red contained in the centre began to grow and with a sudden rush of howling wind a red and gold armoured figure shot out to crash in a crumpled heap on the hard floor by their feet.

Bruce and Widow were the only ones to notice the burnt, desolate landscape scattered with thousands of dead figures, the only living beings the familiar sight of the Avengers standing guard over Thanos’s dead body and the Infinity Gauntlet, before the portal imploded, the ravaged world within vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

“What the fuck, that’s an Iron Man suit, what the hell is going on, how the fuck is this happening?” 

Clint was seriously stressed out, after the shit show with Stark and the imminent threat of funding being withdrawn once life support was eventually switched off, he didn’t need any more crap happening.

Steve could only stare, stunned by the appearance of the battered and scorched armour, mind flashing back to the battle three weeks ago when Beta Tony Stark had fallen from the sky, hit by an EMP device he had crashed to the ground amidst ruins of the latest Dr Doom attack. Since then Stark had been in a coma, not even the Cradle had been enough to heal all his injuries. TBI and PVS had been the words the doctors used to describe his condition. 

They had managed to cover up the diagnosis to the general public and the SI board of directors, Bruce and Dr Cho advising Ms Potts to make a statement that Stark had been placed in a medically induced coma to relieve the stress on his body whilst recovering and once he was stable would be then placed in Dr Cho’s Cradle to facilitate the enhanced healing of his remaining injuries. 

The deceit had been necessary as they knew that Stark had a DNR in the event of severe brain damage, but with no direct blood heir, the Company by law would be placed under the supervision of the Government on the announcement of his death and his private fortune distributed to the many Charities and Foundations that he sponsored. Without the funding provided by Stark Industries and Tony Stark, the Avengers would be unable to function, as since the fall of SHEILD Stark had been bankrolling them. Pepper would be replaced by a Government Official and lose all her stock in the Company.

Months before Steve and Natasha with Ms Potts approval had hatched a plan for Steve to form a relationship with the billionaire after Widow had hacked Stark’s Will, and found that in the event of his death and provided that there was a blood heir, all of SI would go his child, Colonel Rhodes would become his Guardian and have control of Stark Industries and his personal fortune until the child became an adult. Any partner that Stark had would be provided with a substantial settlement but would have no authority over the Company or the child’s inheritance.

It had been pathetically easy to convince the outwardly obnoxious and arrogant billionaire that he was interested in starting a relationship with him, the Beta had fallen for Steve’s wholesome apple pie, innocent virgin act hook, line and sinker, awed that Captain America found him worthy unlike his father Howard. Steve smirked when he remembered the look on Stark’s face after he had fucked him through the mattress that first time, manhandling him into position with ease. Within weeks Stark had the paperwork drawn up to make him his Medical Proxy, after Steve had pointed out that Rhodes was not always available immediately to give permission for medical treatment and that Steve as leader of the Avengers and his partner was a more practical option. 

Stark proved easy to manipulate and control, either by fucking him into blissed out incoherence or giving him the patented Captain America look of disapproval and disappointment whenever he became too independent of thought. Marriage had been proposed, children had been discussed, with Pepper offering to be a surrogate for them. Stark had accepted and had been in the process of having his Will rewritten to make Steve and any children they may have the sole beneficiaries, he had also agreed that the Avengers Funding should be addressed, but the accident had happened before it could be finalized, so they were all in a very precarious position if he died of his injuries.

He was jolted back to the present by Jarvis’s urgent words;  
“Captain Rogers, my scans show that the person in the armour is an alternate version of Tony Stark, there are a few anatomical anomalies that set him apart from our Beta Tony Stark, I would suggest moving him to Medical as he has some internal injuries and a severe concussion.”

Thor and Steve used their strength to remove the wrecked armour, leaving the unconscious man in tight fitting under suit that was torn and bloodied. Bruce performed a quick examination before allowing Steve to carry the still unconscious man up to the Medical Wing.

Dr Cho was waiting for their arrival, having dismissed all the other medical staff on Black Widow’s orders, she couldn’t help but gasp when she saw the familiar features of her new patient. Bruce quickly filled her in on the circumstances of this version of Tony Stark’s arrival at the Compound.

“Bruce will you help me with the initial examination, once we have ascertained the extent of his injuries a decision can be made on whether the Cradle will need to be used. The rest of you can take a seat in the waiting room and we will come find you when we have the results through.”

Two hours later the two entered the waiting room, Steve could see the excitement in Bruce’s eyes and even Dr Cho had a small smile on her face. Bruce was the first one to speak.

“Guys, he is very lucky to have survived with the injuries from whatever battle happened before he was thrown through the portal, he has a severe concussion, multiple fractures, deep tissue bruising and four broken ribs, thankfully none have punctured a lung, the most severe is a ruptured spleen . Dr Cho has already set him up in the Cradle and full physical healing should take place within twenty-four hours.

Now let me fill you in on the details of the physical examination and what we have discovered. Firstly, he is a younger I would say about twenty, he is smaller in height 5ft 2inches and does not have the arc reactor imbedded in his chest, there is scaring which would be lead me to assume that it has been removed recently as the scaring is soft and pink. His DNA and fingerprints are a complete match. 

But there is one major difference, this alternate version of Tony Stark is an Omega Femme, on examining him we found that he has a fully formed omega vagina with the hymen still intact, the ultrasound revealed a fully developed uterus with healthy unblocked fallopian tubes and ovaries. He has an undocked penis and has not been castrated, his anal passage contained a small plug, not enough to stimulate his prostrate but sizable enough to stop slick from leaking whilst in the company of any Alphas. There was a birth control patch that we have now removed along with a further patch which contained Omega suppression pheromones. There were small traces of semen in his passage so it would appear he is sexually active but there is no mating bite or Alpha brand.”

Clint head thudded against the table, “Fucking hell! What fucked up world allows an omega to damage themselves in such a way, let alone gives them the freedom to play at being a Superhero. Also, those suits cost millions, so who is funding him? Oh my god! Tell me that this version of Stark doesn’t have free control over his own money or his Company, Omegas are not capable of holding such high-powered positions, their brains are not wired to deal with stress or make decisions for themselves.

Why couldn’t our Stark have been an omega like this one, would have solved all our problems.”

Natasha, Steve and Pepper turned to look at each other, the same thought running through their minds, it was why Steve had chosen Widow as his Second in Command, she nearly always anticipated exactly what he wanted done and knew what he was thinking even before he could form the words. 

“Bruce, the portal, do you think it will appear again?”

Bruce finished cleaning his glasses, before he answered;

“Natasha, Portals are notoriously unstable and difficult to control, especially where the Infinity Stones are involved. Dr Strange told me that there are thousands of alternative worlds, parallel universes and time streams. Portals that have not been summoned and tied to a world or area within, do not appear again, that is why then are called Random Singular Portals.”

Steve rubbed his hands over his face trying to ease some of the tension he was feeling. 

“So, this version of Stark is stuck in our universe for good, even so, there are other factors to consider, our Stark is twenty years older and decidedly not an Omega, how would we explain these changes to Rhodes, the Government and the Public?”

Dr Cho cleared her throat, “As doctors, Bruce and I would be able to confirm and provide evidence that Beta Stark hid his true orientation, we have all the blood samples from the second Stark, which shows clear abuse of banned omega suppressants and illegal omega contraceptives, his DNA clearly shows his genetic gender as an Omega Femme.”

“How would we be able to pass off the clear disparity in his age?” 

Cho was quick to reply to Steve’s question. “Captain Rogers, the need to use of the Cradle to heal his extensive injuries combined with a dose of the modified extremis serum could be put forth as an explanation for his younger appearance and the full body scans involved in the initial assessment of his injuries revealed his omega status.” 

Natasha laid her hand on Steve’s arm. 

“There is another solution that may work, we could say that he is Tony Stark’s hidden son, only now coming into the spotlight because of his father’s death. But we will have to ensure that this alternate Stark is never allowed to speak in public or have access to electronics, he could never be left unsupervised with other people, especially Rhodes.”

Steve knew that the final decision would be his, both ideas had merit but trying to pass this younger Stark of as Tony’s son would mean having to produce a whole backstory as to who was his mother, who raised him, where had he lived, and what Omega Schools he attended. The media would go searching, if they found any discrepancies in the story then the speculation would begin, the gutter press would be relentless, they couldn’t take that risk.

“Dr Cho I believe that we should keep things simple, dose the omega with the modified serum, enough to heal him completely. He looks younger than your predicted age so report to the Omega Control Office that he has aged down to sixteen, this will mean that as a High Order Omega with no immediate family he will need to have two Guardian Alphas, one for his personal life and one for Stark Industries? That way Ms Potts and I will have full control of all aspects of his life and I will be legally obligated to bond him into the Avengers.

Natasha contact your pet Judge, ensure that all the legal paperwork is prepared and ready to be signed, after the legal matters have been settled arrange a fatal accident. Once I have advised Rhodes of Stark’s deception, then I think the Colonel needs to be called back to active duty straight away, perhaps a six-month tour of Afghanistan could be arranged. By the time his tour is complete, then this new Stark will be firmly integrated into his role as our omega. 

If he wants to see Tony before he deploys, we will need ensure that he wears a gag in Rhodes presence just to be certain he cannot convince him of our deception. I will ask the Colonel to take Iron Man’s place and join the Avengers full-time once he has returned.”

Dr Cho left with Bruce to administer the injection of extremis, Pepper began to compose a statement to be released to the Press, Natasha had already left to make her calls when all of a sudden, the shrill sound of medical alarms blared loudly in the quiet room. Steve rushed out followed by the others towards the intensive care medical bays, they could do nothing but stop and stare as Dr Cho and Dr Banner fought to stop the violent seizures taking control of Stark’s unconscious body. Minutes passed before the machines stopped there wailing and only the flat constant sound of the heart rate monitor filled the room. 

“Time of death 16.30 April 23rd 2019,” Bruce covered Stark’s body after Dr Cho had disconnected all the wires from the monitoring equipment.

Thor’s booming voice filled the silence; “Whilst I hold no love for the Man of Iron, I believe that I will stand guard over our fallen comrade and see him through to his final resting place. The Fates have given us a new thread to weave with this Omega and I believe that our course will run smoother and the Avengers will prosper now that our structure is complete.”

Pepper thought she would feel more sadness at his passing, but after the initial shock she felt more relieved than anything else. Over the years she had worked hard to gain the position of CEO, Stark had fought her rise to power, but the board had overruled him, wanting and Alpha in charge. Stark had been relegated to Head of R&D after his kidnapping in Afghanistan and the palladium poisoning debacle. He had still been a constant thorn in her side, adamant that he would not return to weapon development, which she thought was highly hypocritical as he flew around the globe in a weaponised suit of armour and outfitted the rest of the Avengers with any equipment they needed.

“Captain Rogers, I am going back to my office to finish off this press statement, can you get Natasha to join me after she had completed her calls, we need to ensure that all the legal paperwork is ready to be completed once he is awake. We will also need to send for an Officer from the Centre for Omega Control so that Stark can be registered, I suggest donating a suitably large amount of money so that there is no call for a public display of punishment for his duplicity, we don’t need him mouthing off when he is read his list of crimes against our society. You can flog him in front of the Officer and the Avengers before staking your claim, which I am positive the Centre for Omega Control will fully endorse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trapped and restrained, forced conditioning has begun.
> 
> Dark Bruce and Hulk.

Chapter 2

Tony stared at the walls of his cell, looking for any sign of an exit, unfortunately he could find no seam in the padded walls or the floor which was also covered in the same heavy padding. Even if he could have there would have been little he could do with the way his hands had been cuffed to the sides of the thick bands of metal encircling each thigh. There were similar bands round his ankles with a short spreader bar attached between the cuffs, restricting his movements to an awkward unbalanced shuffle. 

His jaw ached from the ball gag strapped in his mouth, he hated the constant feel of drool trickling from the corners of his mouth, unable to wipe the mess away. More worrying was the heavy feeling of being stuffed with a large butt plug which sent a sharp shock through his rear if he tried to sit down on the floor. Through trial and error he had found that he could kneel with his thighs spread, butt resting on his heels without being shocked, if he tried to sleep laying down he was similarly shocked and eventually realised that the only way he was allowed to sleep was with his forehead resting on the floor, ass up in the air, as if he was trapped in some weird BDSM omega porn movie. 

His heart hurt with the knowledge that there would be no rescue, the Avengers may have won the battle against Thanos, but his last act before his death was to hurl Tony encased in his battered Iron Man armour through one of the many unstable portals that had repeatedly been appearing throughout the fight with his army. Tony was a genius and had had many discussions with the Sorcerer Supreme with regards to the random portals appearances and whether they could be monitored and harnessed in any way to provide access to different worlds to prevent invasions before they could happen. Unfortunately, Dr Strange had been adamant that only portals created with intent by magical beings could be held open or pinned to a time and place.

The lights dimmed, signalling that it was time for his next intake of nutrients, rocking back on his heels he raised his face towards the ceiling, his stomach clenching as the undulating metal tentacle dropped slowly down towards his raised face, the thin tip plugging into the hole in his gag. At first, he had tried to resist the forced feeding but the incessant flashing lights and shocks to the sensitive nerve bundles on the back of his neck through the collar around his neck had worn him down. 

Steve watched the omega squirm as his stomach was pumped full of nutrient gel, the view of the round distended belly had him itching to pinch and squeeze the soft flesh, to hear the omega whimper and whine in pain. They had kept the omega isolated and had been force feeding and control training him for the past five days, tomorrow the Inspector for Omega Control would deliver his verdict on Stark’s punishment and formally register the omega, he’d had the previous five days to go through all the files and reports Dr Banner and the Avengers had provided.

He couldn’t wait to stake his claim and formalise the bond, after which they could do as they pleased with the omega, Steve had already decided that the small omega would be made available to all the team and Ms Potts for training. Whilst he had been wool gathering the feeding had ended and he had a wonderful view of the omega’s plugged hole and round globes, his cock twitched when he noticed how red and puffy the widely stretch ring of muscles had become. Flicking the remote he set the plug to vibrate continuously at a low rate for the next six hours, it was enough to stimulate the omega’s slick production and keep him in a constant state of arousal, but not to allow him to orgasm. 

“Bruce will he be ready for tomorrow morning? The Inspector will be expecting at least a measure of control and knowledge from Stark about proper omega behaviour, they are working under the assumption that even if he has denied his orientation since presentation he would have been around enough omegas to be aware of what is expected of them when they appear in public situations.”

Bruce took his time answering, checking the readings from Jarvis’s monitoring of the omega.

“All traces of the suppressants and contraceptive patch have now been cleared from his system, the constant anal stimulation has ramped up his production of slick, by the time the plug is removed his hole will be gushing, giving the Inspector the impression that he close to his heat and preparing his body for bonding. 

The soft swell of his stomach will be another sign of him being an omega, we are going to have to ensure that he is kept filled with cum or force fed before any appearance in public, as it seems a soft omega belly is not a trait of omegas in his world. One view of his toned abdomen and chest would raise alarm bells straight away, I would recommend that he not be allowed any form of exercise for the foreseeable future until his muscle mass has diminished, and we keep to a diet of high fat force feeding until his stomach has softened.

The forced control training over the last five days has given us a satisfactory base to work with, enough to get us through the Inspector’s interview, no one will expect him to behave correctly when punished for the first time as an omega, so that is one less problem to deal with. Keep him gagged and restrained and just agree with whatever the Inspector decides as a punishment, so that we can get him gone from the Compound as quickly as possible.”

Dr Cho had entered whilst they were talking, ready to take over the monitoring station for the night, she waited until Dr Banner had finished speaking before informing them of the temporary solution to getting rid of the omega’s hard pecs. She wanted to impress Bruce and hopefully get him to notice her not just as a work colleague, she might only be a Beta, it was rare but not unheard of for an Alpha and Beta to bond and use a surrogate omega breeder. 

“Captain Rogers, Dr Banner, I have a temporary fix that should be enough to fool the Inspector tomorrow in regards to the omega’s toned chest, an hour before the Inspector is due I will inject a saline solution into his breast tissue which will cause it to soften and swell temporarily for a few hours before it is absorbed into the body.”

Bruce smiled at her, pleased with such a simple fix, they would have time later to debate and create a more permanent solution. 

“Well done Dr Cho, once again your creative thinking shows how much you are invested in the wellbeing of the Alpha Avengers.”

Steve could only agree, Dr Cho and her Cradle had proved invaluable, but there was still the slight worry that she was not Pack and could at any time reveal to an outsider what they were doing. Motioning for Bruce to accompany him, he decided that now was time to see if Bruce had any concerns and if so, what they were going to do about Dr Cho. 

“Bruce, I have some concerns about Dr Cho, and whether as a beta she can be trusted to keep confidential what has happened as she has no personal ties to us, do you believe that we can trust her?”

“Steve, leave me to deal with Helen, I am fully aware that she is totally infatuated with me and has deluded herself into thinking we could be a bonded pair. I have full knowledge of how the Cradle works now, and as it is patented to Stark Industries she will not be allowed to remove it from the Compound or build a new one, all her research is held on our servers and I have already found her written journals and secured them in the vault. 

Natasha’s deep background check bought to light her dirty secret the pathetic bitch goes to an exclusive club that caters for guests that wish to indulge in orientation play. Dr Cho spends her free time bound and collared with fake slick leaking from her cunt. Tonight, I am going to give her a taste of the Hulk’s knot, should she survive that encounter I have already made arrangements for her to be transported to my Mental Health Institution for experimental treatment for those with Orientation Dysmorphia.”

After grabbing a few items that he would need from his room Bruce made his way back to the monitoring room, he could feel Hulk stirring in the back of his mind, curious as to why he was being allowed out to play with the fragile human female. The doctor was so engrossed that she didn’t even realise Bruce had returned until his hands were tightening the leather cord he had slipped round her neck, startling a shocked gasp from her. Raising her hands, she tried to grasp hold of the twisted leather cord, but an enlarged green hand batted them away, bringing tears to her eyes with the force of the slap. Forced from the chair to her knees on the floor she choked as large fingers found pulled her mouth open, pressing a hard rubber ring gag behind her teeth.

“Shhh, little omega bitch, I am going fuck your mouth and the if you have performed to my satisfaction then Professor Hulk is going to wreck your omega cunt, just the way you have always wanted. Now nod your head if you want to be my bitch and let the Hulk and I claim you, after all we are a package deal and you can’t have one without the other.”

Much to her shame Helen found herself eagerly nodding her head her juices soaking her knickers at him called her omega, scared but thrilled that finally Bruce was going to claim her. The Hulk was not something she had ever considered but surely Bruce was joking, she knew he could control his transformation now after using the Infinity Stones to reverse the Snap but even so he would split her in two if he Hulked whilst they were having sex.

Fucking deep into her throat he allowed his cock to expand, until her face turned purple and her eyes began to glaze over, releasing his cum he watched as the pain filled eyes registered the burning sensation in her throat.

“Did I forget to mention that our cum runs hot due to the gamma radiation, usually I withdraw or put a glove on it, but if you want to be treated as my omega you are going to have to get used to a blistered and scarred larynx, after all a real omega would never complain about swallowing their Alpha’s cum.”

Bruce smirked at the glint of determination in her eyes, that would soon disappear when he fucked her dry beta cunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Cho departs, the Inspector for the Omega Registry arrives.
> 
> The Inspector reveals Tony's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read the tags, then you know what kind of story this is going to be, please don't go to the comments and moan about the content.
> 
> Don't read if you think it could be triggering, and certainly don't read if you are expecting it to be a warm and fluffy fic:) 
> 
> For me this chapter is quite mild :)

Chapter 3

In the early hours of the morning Bruce stood with Steve watching the private ambulance disappear through the Compound outer gate, his alter ego Professor Hulk, had thoroughly enjoyed his time fucking the small doctor, splitting her cunt wide open with his massive cock, then covering her pert breasts with his hot cum, aroused by the rasping cries of agony coming from her abuse throat. Once sated he had returned control to Bruce who had spent the time before the ambulance arrived removing her back teeth so he could fix a permanent spider ring gag to her swollen and torn mouth. The bitch had whimpered and whined constantly, until she had healed, he had no further use for her, Professor Hulk liked his toys to be unmarked externally so he could have his fun marking up soft smooth skin with cum burns again.

“Well that’s one problem dealt with, now let’s go inside and prepare for the Inspector’s arrival, we need to get Tony moved into the conference room. Have you decided if you are going to speak to him first or just go ahead and bond him to the Avengers after his punishment has been carried out?”

“I what him kept off balance and confused, at no time will he be allowed a voice, once his punishment has been carried out, I am going to ruthlessly take him and bond him to the Avengers in full view of the Inspector. Once then bonded, he will have no other option but to listen and obey, then we can begin to fully educate and train him in the correct way an omega should behave in our world, which is now his world permanently.”

The Inspector perused the medical documents that had been presented to him, along with the written statements from the all the Avengers attesting to the fact that until his accident they had no prior knowledge that he had been lying about his orientation. It was beyond baffling how Tony Stark had fooled the world for such a long time, Dr Banner’s medical notes were thorough though, and the DNA evidence undisputable. The matter needed to be dealt with quickly and quietly, The Centre for Omega Control could not afford for this to be sensationalised, or a case be made by the ‘do good liberals’ that Tony Stark showed that omegas were capable, intelligent and able to function in Society without the need to be collared and claimed.

He looked over at the punishment frame, Stark was spread-eagled, ankles and wrists cuffed to each corner, his limbs trembling already at the strain placed on them by the taut stretch, the cheeks of his naked backside spread, his furled hole stretched wide around the thick base of a plug, thighs glistening with slick. He shuddered at the distasteful sight of the omega’s caged cock and balls hanging between his spread legs. The thick leather collar ensured that he could not lower his head, the ball gag muffled his shouts, it was telling that his eyes flashed between anger and pain, there was no remorse or omega submissiveness showing. It was only the slight swell of barely there, breasts and the soft rounded mound of omega belly that gave away Stark’s true orientation. There were just a few questions that he needed answers to before he passed judgement.

“Dr Banner, please can you explain how the extremis treatment and the Cradle caused Stark to be physically altered to the extent that he has been, and whether there will be any further side-effects of the treatment. The Cradle seems to be a medical miracle, is it going to be made available for general use by the medical profession?”

Bruce shuffled forward, absently cleaning his glasses on his shirt front, messy hair hanging in his eyes, vest buttoned up incorrectly, the perfect picture of a bumbling academic.”

“Ahh, Inspector I am sorry for any confusion in the matter of the Cradle, I should have been more, clear in my report. The Cradle is not a viable option for general medical use, the cost alone is impractical, added to the fact that it is keyed to my DNA so that only I as its creator am able to operate it. It is one of a kind and cannot be moved from this facility due to the incredible sensitivity of its programming. Also, it is at capacity for the people that are coded into its inner structure to be able to heal, that being all the current Avengers, Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes.

Stark Industries funded the project and had final say in who would have access to its healing abilities, the Cradle cost one billion to develop and build, it is not a feasible option for everyday medical usage.

Now on to Stark our hidden omega, the life threatening severity of his injuries gave us no option but to adapt the extremis serum to fit his biology and when combined with the extended stay in the Cradle resulted in the significant physical alterations to his body and de-aging.

Stark is completely healed of all the traumatic injuries that he received in the fight and subsequent fall from the sky. He is now in peak physical condition, mentally it is going to be a huge adjustment and a steep learning curve to reach his full potential, which is why we have requested full and immediate bonding into the Avengers as our omega.”

Steve watched as the Inspector closed the folder of evidence placing it to one side, setting another folder in its place. The thin sheaf of papers that he removed would determine the severity of Stark’s punishment, they had been able to bribe the Judge into ensuring that the Avengers would gain control of Stark and Stark Industries but had not been able to influence what his personal punishment would consist of with the Centre for Omega Control.

“The Centre for Omega Control has decided on the following punishments, Omega Stark will be permanently indentured to the Avengers as of this day, he is to be physically chastised every morning and evening, no less than ten strokes of an implement of your choosing, a punishment log must be provided weekly to the Centre. If it is decided that he needs further chastisement he will be bought to the Centre where his punishment will be open to public viewing.

In line with the laws regarding omegas, you will ensure that Stark is castrated immediately, docked or fully smoothed within three months. 

You will have two heat cycles before the Centre expects to be notified that your omega has been bred successfully and you must breed your omega until the bitch has produced the required two Alphas and two omegas, any norms or betas can be placed with foster carers and the omegas can be cared for at the Centre if you have no wish to train them yourselves.

Stark Industries will be fined $1,000,000,000 for illegal work practices and Omega Stark who would normally have been imprisoned for misrepresentation of his true orientation will bear the Avengers omega bonding brands on both hands to ensure that he will never forget his orientation and allow all that see him to recognise him as an omega.”

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief at the fine levied against SI, one billion dollars could be recovered over a period of twelve months with the release of the next Stark Phone and Tablet, the sale of Tony’s properties, art collection and car collection would offset a further percentage of the loss. All of Tony’s personal wealth and income from his patents would now belong to the Steve and the Avengers. 

Stark Industries and the Avengers would continue to benefit from using the omega’s genius intelligence, but at no cost now, she was sure that Bruce would take great delight in showing Steve the specially adapted lab for the omega to work in.

“Inspector, Captain, I will take my leave now so that I can arrange with finance the transfer of the fine, I will also begin the task of liquidating all Stark’s personal assets. The net profit will be deposited in the Avengers personal account on completion of each sale. Captain Rogers you will have full control of the account as Stark’s Alpha and Leader of the Avengers.

I want omega Stark to be working the required hours for SI once his hands have healed, I will expect a minimum of one hour per week personally with the omega for completion of all paperwork relating to SI. The board of directors insist that it be done the traditional way as of now, I have agreed as the last thing I need to be dealing with at this time is an attempted coup from that bunch of antiquated old Alphas.”

Steve escorted her out to her car, both relieved that their deception was undiscovered. Pepper was a beautiful strong Alpha and any other time he would willingly have taken the time to pleasure her, but he had an omega to punish and bond with. Pepper’s knowing glance down at his hardening cock showed that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Another time Captain, we will celebrate once all the legalities have been completed and this omega is thoroughly bound and captured.”

Slipping into the waiting limo she made sure to let the Captain catch a glimpse stocking clad thighs and lace covered crotch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's punishment and induction into the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-  
Physical discipline.  
Explicit non/con/rape and forced bonding.

Chapter 4

Whilst walking back to the conference room he wondered if this alternate omega had ever been disciplined, it aroused him to think that he could be the first Alpha to do so. After taking a moment to adjust his erection, he entered the conference room, hand itching to pick up the cane and proceed with the omega’s punishment. He had decided on the wicked rattan cane as a nod to the Inspector that he would not be lenient in his choice of punishment tool, it would not be sustainable to use it for every punishment but once or twice a week as long as the skin was not broken. Being careful to stay out of view of the omega he bought the cane down on his raised cheeks.

Tony howled and screamed behind his gag as the cane landed repeatedly on his bare skin, his ass cheeks and thighs burned and throbbed with each blow but what truly made him scream were that blows that landed on his plugged hole. Tears streamed down his face as the nightmare continued, a firm hand grabbing hold of his caged cock and giving it a harsh yank had him opening his closed eyes.

Bruce stared him in the eye;

“There you are omega, now keep those eyes open you are not allowed to close yourself off from your punishment, I want you to watch as your useless omega nuts are clipped tight, watch as the blood flow is cut off, as they swell painfully large and on the morrow when you have had a night to dwell on the consequences of your deceit I will use the emasculator to remove your useless balls. 

Shhh, omega it is going to happen no matter how much you struggle and beg, it is inevitable, and you cannot stop me.”

Bruce looped the thin cord round the omega’s balls, ensuring that it was sitting high and tight before giving it a final hard tug, grinning as the omega squealed like a stuck pig, the Hulk within him murmured his approval, requesting that he be the one to wield the emasculator, Bruce acceded, after all why should he have all the fun.

“Widow, Hawkeye would you bring the prisoner over to the branding chair, ensure that you strap him down and place his hands fully in the gel filled receptacles.”

The Inspector moved closer to stand witness for the branding, curious as to the purpose of the before unseen gel. Bruce took the opportunity to expound on his invention in detail.

“Inspector you will be the first official from the Centre to witness my new method of branding, I will of course be making it available under licence to the Centre for Omega Control. My method is exceptionally accurate and hygienic, preventing infection and initiating a faster healing rate. The complete immobilization of the hands within the gel completely negates any chance of the brand being applied incorrectly or the image being distorted. 

The lasers pinpoint precisely the placement of the brand and burns the skin, accordingly, producing the same traditional raised marks, the omega will feel every second of excruciating pain caused by a traditional metal branding. Once complete a thin layer of gel will remain coating the hands for 48 hours, immobilising them whilst the brand heals.”

Tony’s throat was raw from screaming, he could barely produce a whimper as the lasers seared the omega symbol on the back of his right hand and the Avengers symbol on his left hand, then the opposite way around on his palms.

Branding complete, Bruce and Hawkeye dragged the omega over to the breeding bench, immobilising him with thick strapping, so that he was ass up ready to be fucked by the Avengers Alpha. Hawkeye placed the blindfold over his eyes whilst Bruce fitted a ring gag, once Steve had bound the omega to the Pack, they could take turns in filling his stomach with cum.

Steve tugged the plug out, and slid balls deep with one single thrust, he took a moment to enjoy the distressed sounds coming from new Tony’s mouth before he withdrew until just the head of his cock was being held by the tight ring of muscles. Grabbing hold of thin hips, he thrust deep, setting a brutal pace as he pounded the omega’s tight hole, he could feel the barbs on his cock grazing the soft slick coated flesh as they began to extend, grabbing hold of the omega’s cheeks he pulled them wide apart so he could watch his cock slide in and out, slick and tiny drops of blood coating his thick length.

Covering the omega’s back, he mouthed the flushed skin surrounding the swollen omega gland, his enhanced senses could hear the frantic beating of Tony’s heart, taste the sour scent of distressed omega pheromones mixing with the beginnings of the sweet scent of arousal, omegas would always be a slave to an Alpha’s cock in the end. The moment he felt the barbs on his cock latch on as his cock began to pulse, he bit down, sinking his teeth deep into the bonding gland. Sweet nectar filled his mouth and he greedily sucked in the secretions, his canines releasing his own Alpha secretions to seep into the torn gland and seal the bond. Locked in place he could feel his cock pulsing and cum flooding Tony’s channel, retracting his canines he lathed the torn skin, until the wound stopped bleeding, the healing factor in his saliva would ensure that by the morning the bonding bite would be sealed and the scaring would be minimal. 

Each of the Avengers moved forward on his order and took their turn fucking their new omega’s mouth, filling him with cum, then as spraying their final load over his face and mating bite. Once his barbed cock disengaged, he took his turn, fingers tangling in the omega’s hair as he forced his cock down the omega’s throat, the muffled screams ramping up his arousal as he held himself in place. He waited a full minute before he began to withdraw, knowing his barbs would rip tiny tears across the semi-conscious omega’s tongue startling him back to full consciousness. Ripping off the blindfold he grinned down into dazed pain filled eyes, as his orgasm hit, he offered words of welcome;

“Hello Tony, welcome to our world and to your new life as Omega to the Avengers.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you are not a fan of non consensual sex, extreme enemas and body modification, you have been warned.

Chapter 5

Pepper had called to inform him that Rhodes was shocked and furious that his friend had hidden his orientation, concerned that his duplicity would effect his career with the Air Force, there were bound to be rumours that Rhodey had known and had willingly help him cover it up. She had said that the Colonel had wanted to come and confront Stark, but a well time called in regards, to his immediate deployment meant that he been forced to accept that he would have to wait until his return. 

He had stated that it might be for the best as he still cared about Tony but was incredibly angry and may say something he regretted. He understood that they both needed to adjust to Tony’s new status, so time and distance was probably a good thing, but he wanted to talk to Tony on his return. It was revealing of his mind set to hear that Rhodes asked Pepper to send him the video of Stark’s sentencing and punishment, he had also shown an interest in receiving weekly updates on the omega’s training. 

Pepper had offered to have a press statement released on his behalf, suggesting that Rhodes as the military liaison, had needed to work closely with Tony Stark and that it may have appeared they were friends, but it had all been part of his duties. Rhodes had said he would think about it and let her know, it would appear that he was already beginning to distance himself from Stark, which would work in their favour.

Steve need to arrange for the Iron Man armours to be dismantled and destroyed. Rhodes would be allowed to keep the War Machine armour and Tony would be responsible for maintenance and upgrades but under strict supervision. Perhaps depending on Rhodes reaction to the omega he would ask him to replace Iron Man on the Avengers rota. Jarvis was another matter that needed to be dealt with, Pepper had used her override to place him on Standby mode until Bruce could reprogram his prime directive. Steve picked up his phone and called Bruce already irritated that he couldn’t just order Jarvis to connect him.

“Bruce have you made any headway on Jarvis’s new coding or do you we need to delete him and break in one of Stark’s backup AI’s.”

“Don’t worry Steve, by the morning Jarvis will be up and running with new protocols and safety features in place. He will not have the autonomy he was allowed previously and will answer to you as his Prime Controller and myself as Secondary Controller. He will continue to run the Compound and provide intel for Avengers missions but will need to be given authorisation for any other activity outside the Avengers or Stark Industries. 

The coding for ‘The Omega Stark Protocols’ has been input, all evidence of our Stark’s death has been erased and Jarvis will if questioned confirm that Stark has always been an omega hiding his orientation. He will not recognise any order given by Tony and any attempt by him to try and alter his coding will initiate shutdown mode. Jarvis will constantly monitor Stark’s health along with enforcing his cleansing and feeding regimes, he will control with your instructions the ‘Omega modified workshop’ and in the ‘Omega training room’ he will be connected to each piece of equipment so that we can ask him to alter settings without us needing to stop proceedings. If we are all called away on a mission, you can initiate Alpha Trainer mode.”

“Thank you, Bruce, that’s great news, I was never comfortable with Jarvis have full autonomy, but Stark was a stubborn bastard and it was the one thing I could never get him to bend on.”

“Exactly Steve, Jarvis along with the rest of the world will believe that this Tony Stark has been hiding his orientation since presentation and is now being integrated into his correct role in our society.

By the way how is our new omega, what have you done with him whilst you deal with all the transfer of ownership papers Pepper has couriered over.”

Steve glanced over to the corner of his office where the breeding bench had been placed. Tony was strapped down, asshole being plundered by an enormous mechanical dildo, mouth stuffed with another electronic cock, battering away at his gag reflex. He could see slick drenched thighs trembling with exhaustion, Steve had taped his cock to his stomach, so the swollen purple balls slapped against the polished wood frame with each thrust of the dildo. 

“Just some endurance training, need to get rid of his gag reflex and ensure that he can take a good pounding for hours at a time. Need to break our bitch in quickly, don’t want him getting any ideas about trying to escape.

I will keep him in my quarters tonight, what time do you want him in medical tomorrow?”

“Bring him along for 9 am, make sure that he has been cleaned thoroughly inside and out and his bladder is empty, Hulk won’t appreciate being pissed on during the procedure.”

By the time he had completed all his paperwork, he could see that the omega had been fucked unconscious, the dildo was still pumping away in his wrecked asshole, but the omega’s mouth was slack and empty. Unstrapping him, he threw him over his shoulder and carried him off to his suite, a cold shower in the morning would soon have the omega awake and ready for his Alpha to use.

“Ahhrrrrrrrrrrrr, fuck, fuck, fuck, turn if off, god dam it, Jarvis what the hell, Off Now!”

The freezing cold jets of water continued to beat down on his body, as he struggled to stand to reach the controls. Just as he has managed to haul himself up of the shower floor, he felt a blast of cold water flood his bowels, panicked he reached behind him to feel a thick tube disappearing between his ass cheeks. No amount of tugging shifted the hose loose, groaning he abandoned his attempts, turning again to reach the shower controls, he was going to kill Clint for this prank.

It’s as he reaches up to switch off the cold water, he sees the brand on the back of his hand, terrified he looks down a his cock, desperate to be wrong, but his cock is bound tight in a thick plastic cage, his balls hang abnormally large and purple between his thighs. Reality crashes down on him as he slumps to the floor;

“No, no, nooooo…. Oh god! I thought it was just a crazy, horrible nightmare, please, please don’t let this be real!”

Steve watched as the omega curled up on the tiles sobbing as water continued to batter his trembling body.

“Jarvis water off, sonic dryer please. Keep the enema flowing, I want to see how much he can take.” 

Once the huge shower stall and the omega were dry, he had Jarvis open the glass doors. Stepping inside he hauled the omega up, quickly cuffing him and hooking him to the tiled wall, balanced on the balls of his feet.

“Well look at you, such a tasty little thing, hmmm that silly goatee needs to go, Jarvis laser it off, kill the follicles permanently. Thankfully body hair is not a thing for omegas in your world either”

It took less than five minutes for the laser to denude the omega of his facial hair, Jarvis even shaped his eyebrows into a more feminine arch whilst leaving them looking natural and full. 

The enema liquid continued to flow, he watched fascinated as the pale skin stretched tight over the obscenely bulging stomach. His cock hardened as the omega’s distressed cries filled the air, switching off the flow he quickly removed the nozzle replacing it in one smooth motion with his cock as he hauled the omega’s legs up and apart so that he could watch the distended stomach ripple and sway as he plunged deep into the tight wet heat over and over until his cum also filled the omega’s swollen belly.

“Fuck! can’t wait to fuck you when your belly is swollen with my babies, going to keep you naked and horny all the time, have you hanging off my knot from your cunt and your asshole, begging me to breed you and fill you’re greedy holes.”

“Let me go you fucking psycho! What the hell, you’re a fucking nutcase, you need to be locked up!”

Tony tried to kick out with his legs, but the bastard just gripped his ankles and pushed his legs up until his knees were bent either side of his grossly swollen stomach, the super strength pinning him against the hard, tiled wall.

“Now that’s no way to speak to your Captain, going to have punish you for such a potty mouth and for using such disrespectful words towards your Team Leader. Now let’s get you emptied and cleaned, we have a busy morning Dr Banner is waiting for us in medical and you still haven’t had your morning disciplining session yet.”

“I swear to God that I am going to kill you! You’re a sick perverted bastard, what kind of world is this that thinks its okay to treat omegas as fuck toys and slaves?”

Steve withdrew his cock, paying no attention to the liquid beginning to flow from the now gaping hole, he pressed up against the trapped omega, giving him a harsh kiss as he used his weight to compress the still swollen stomach, swallowing down the shrieks of agony as he invaded the trembling omega’s mouth. 

“Shhhh, omegas should be seen and not heard, now let’s get you ready for your doctor’s appointment, Professor Hulk dislikes tardiness and Dr Banner needs time to settle back in before he performs your docking.”

Tony’s terrified eyes shone bright with tears as he replaced the ball gag, tossing the omega over his knees he paddled the shaking omega’s backside and hole until the skin turned deep red and the small omega’s hole was puffy and tight once again. Not bothering with clothes for the omega he picked him up and carried him down to the medical wing, strapping him on to the examination table, legs splayed wide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony, physical pain and emotional manipulation.

Chapter 6

“Good morning Captain Roger’s, I see that you have gotten your omega situated, I will carry out the procedure once I have examined his testis. 

Hmmm, good size, swollen and purple, you can see how restrictive the band has been, it will only take a moment to remove the useless testis and seal the wound.”

Hulk squeezed the swollen ball sac, pulling and stretching the skin taut, the emasculator blade sliced the ball sac off cleanly, the clamp crushing the spermatic cord preventing blood flowing from the wound. 

“All done Captain Rogers, give me a few minutes to transition and then Dr Banner will be available to discuss your omega’s next procedure.”

He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening, the constant barrage of pain and fucking over the last week, fragmenting his thoughts, the Alpha dominant hierarchical social structure of this world was a complete shock, after the equality of own world. The extremely dominating presence of this Captain America had his omega instincts racing to the fore, screaming for him to submit and present his neck, only years of dealing with the Army Brass and Stark Industries board of directors had him retaining just enough strength to desperately fight his instinctive need to yield completely.

Searing pain claimed him, racing through his body to explode from his mouth, white hot agony radiated from the base of his caged cock as he gasped for breath. Just as suddenly as it appeared it ceased, his mind clouding as his limbs became heavy and lax. Through tired eyes he watched as the strange mixture of the Hulk and Banner hovered over him, a bloody lump held between thick fingers.

“Useless little nut sac now gone, soon you will be a proper omega after Banner gives you a pretty little omega cock.”

The strange Hulk’s face disappeared to be replaced by ‘not my Steve’s’ smiling down at him, the warm hand stroking the back of his neck, soothing his jagged nerves, flooding his system with calming pheromones. The heady scent of Alpha approval as he leaned into the touch caused his whole body to relax, the pain receding to a distant ache.

“Good boy Tony, now I want you to listen carefully, in a few minutes you will be going in to surgery, Dr Banner will remove two inches of your cock and re plum your urethra so that you pee sitting down as is the norm for omegas here, by rights he should smooth you completely as is the preference of the Registry for omegas who have committed criminal offences. I want to give you a chance to prove that you can adapt and integrate in to our society without taking such a drastic measure.

I am doing this all to protect you, harsh as your treatment has been it would be nothing compared to what the Registry and the Authorities would do if they found out that you were from an alternate universe, do not make me regret my generosity in allowing the lesser of the two treatments. You need to conform and learn your place in our society, only once the Registry is satisfied will I be able to lessen the harshness of your position.”

“P please, I want to go home, w..want my Steve.”

“Aww, sweet boy, you have me now, did that other Steve ever show any sign that your affection for him was returned? Hmmm, I don’t think so, he would have already claimed and mated you, filled your belly full of babies. Alphas don’t wait if they sense an omega is a suitable mate. Tell me the truth now, were you ever more that just fellow Avengers?”

“N..no, Steve wouldn’t do that, not defined by my designation, ww..we were equals, my world, the law, he w…wanted to wait.”

Tony was so confused, this Steve was looking at him with pity but also seemed genuinely upset for him, he wished his head wasn’t so fuzzy, he knew there was a certain truth to what he was saying. Legally it couldn’t happen, with the compulsory use of suppressants until couples agreed to mate., but there had been cases of true mates whose biology overrode all legalities and chemical suppressants.

Bruce smirked as he listened to the omega’s rambling thoughts, there was nothing generous about Steve’s decision, this Tony had been completely stripped of his autonomy, brutalised and objectified continuously since his arrival a week ago. The omega would grasp on to this perceived act of kindness, initiating a link with the Alpha, which in turn would open the possibility of a bond that would not need to be forced. Psychological manipulation would take time, each small act of kindness and pointed comment against his world and Alpha Captain, would need to be carefully inserted amongst the strict rules governing the treatment of omegas in this world until Tony succumbed to the believe that Steve was truly his Alpha.

“Shhh don’t stress anymore, you know that I am right, have I lied to you at all this past week? No, I have not, I have treated you in accordance with the laws of our world, I have not given you false hope or promises, you will do well to remember that your other Captain has done so! To survive in your new life, you will need the to be bonded to an Alpha, one with the strength and authority to ensure your safety and protection.”

Steve kissed the confused omega nosing at his glands, scenting the subtle shift in Tony’s chaotic aroma, amongst the acrid stink of fear and pain, there was a minute scent of vanilla, a tiny thread of trust. He signalled to Bruce that he was done for now, tonight he would continue his assault on the omega’s mind and body, he would have Tony’s willing consent to a full bonding, a forced bond could be broken and he was determined that nothing and no one would ever be able to take the small omega away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce operates on Tony.

Chapter 7

Bruce measured the omega’s cock, five inches resting was large for an omega, even removing two inches would see it harden to an above average size for an omega. A 2inch reduction was the standard for here, but this Stark would need to be cut further so as not to raise suspicions. The first cut of his scalpel always sent a thrill through his body, especially when it involved unwanted body modification on his patient.

“Jarvis, Mozart concerto Number 23 please.”

Bruce lost himself in the music as he wielded his scalpel to reduce and remodel the omega’s genitalia and if he removed an extra inch he was sure that Steve would not complain when he viewed the tiny perfect cock, nestling in front of the omega’s virgin cunt. 

Before placing the omega in the Cradle, he injected him with a highly concentrated dose of oestrogen and progesterone, as well as placing a slow release dissolving capsule in his cunt just below his hymen which would encourage slick production. Steve would be receiving a highly emotional, wet and horny omega in his suite tonight

“Hello Bruce, how long before he wakes up? I want to get him back in training as son as possible. Jarvis has finished recalibration for the equipment in my private playroom and the new breeding bench has been assembled in the communal lounge and the sling can be moved on a track from the lounge to the kitchen and the communal playroom.”

“He should wake up within the next half hour, you can take him back to your suite now if you want, but first would you like to view his pretty little cock, l am very pleased wit the results. You will be able to tease him and punish him due to the complete lack of control he will have over it.”

Bruce pulled back the blanket covering the naked omega, then the thin pad covering his genitalia. Steve’s breath caught at the sight of the perfect little boy cock nestling in front of plump cunt lips. The head of the omega’s cock twitched as he rang a finger along its small length, a pearly drop of pre cum glistening on the tip, the sweet tasting nectar sent a bolt of lust straight to his dick.

“Liquid honey Bruce, he will need milking multiple times a day so that we can treat ourselves to this sweet nectar. Can you imagine how fuckable he will look when his breast milk comes in and he is being milked from both ends at once.”

“I have a specially adapted milking machine at the Clinic which will be suitable and can have it delivered to the Compound straight away, he will not produce milk until he is pregnant but it wont harm to start your omega on it now. The suction action will encourage the softening of his breast tissue and increase nipple size, so that when he is bred his milk will come in earlier and be richer in taste. ”  
Steve could admit that this Tony was a pretty little thing, all pale limbs and soft skin, the penile reduction ensured that he now had a cute omega cock, he even liked the fact that Bruce had taken more than he had asked. The Cradle had done wonders for reducing his muscle mass and softening his stomach, he looked even more youthful, just as Steve had wanted. There would be no difficulty in convincing the Omega Registry to place him under his and Pepper’s guardianship.

“Good work Bruce, I’ll take him now, going to show him a bit of caring and kindness before his training regime begins, need to enforce that he needs my protection and that bonding will keep him safe, I have almost convinced him that the other Steve didn’t care for him as much and was leading him on. 

This omega may have genius level intelligence, but he is still just a knot slut that needs the validation and approval of a strong Alpha.”

Bruce smiled, the Captain would soon have the omega begging to be mated and bred, the omega wouldn’t even realise that he had been manipulated until it was too late.

“So true Captain, the broken omegas that enter my clinic mostly all leave having successfully been re-educated and matched to suitable Alphas. The small percentage that don’t, stay at the Clinic and are given further specialist treatment and made to work within the clinic to earn their keep.

I suggest you take your omega and fuck him a few times whilst he is still sedated, a belly full of cum will keep him settled and calm whilst you persuade him about the necessity of bonding and the protection it provides.

Now let me explain a few extra modifications I have made to the meg’s body that will give you a plethora of ways to tease and torment him with.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve manipulates Tony after his operation when he is not fully aware of what is happening.
> 
> One of Bruce's surprises is revealed much to the mortification of Tony. Steve on the other hand is very pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation of a very vulnerable Tony, both mentally and physically.
> 
> This does not end well for Tony.

Chapter 8

The breeding bench in his bedroom had been specially commissioned to withstand the pressure of his strength, the metal frame covered in a dark wine leather, the bench and leg rests could be adjusted according to the size of the person, and the angle at which he wanted them positioned. One of his favourite features was that at first glance the padded bench and leg rests looked as though they were covered in the same leather as the frame, but unknown to the recipient of his attention, the special material covering could change in temperature and texture as could the thick straps that would secure them.

Tony looked exquisite his arms strapped above his head his knees spread wide so that his holes and pretty little cock were on full display. He didn’t bother with the chest or neck strap, wanting full access to the slender neck and pert nipples. He fed his cock into the lax mouth and spilt his load, massaging the omega’s throat to ensure that he didn’t choke as he swallowed. The small dribble that escape he rubbed into the pale skin covering the slightly swollen neck glands. His next load he sprayed over the omega’s entire body rubbing the thick cream into his skin, especially around the pert nipples and now plump cock.

Satisfied that he had fully marked his omega he lined up his cock and pushed into the slick glistening hole in one swift thrust, setting a steady rhythm work the omega’s tight channel until he felt his knot begin to form, withdrawing until just the head of his cock was left inside he squeezed his inflating knot, his cum pumped deep into Tony’s passage. 

Three times he ejaculated without releasing his barbs or knotting Tony, the pink flush staining the omega’s face and chest a sign that the omega was near to wakening, the slight scent of honey filling his nostrils confirmed his burdening arousal. Once he had tucked himself away, he slipped one of the larger plugs into the gapping, hole, fingers tracing the puffy rim. The omega’s cock was hard and weeping, it took less than two strokes of his finger before the tiny thing was spurting a small amount of clear cum.

“Such a beautiful boy, just made to be fucked and bred, going to keep your belly full, you will produce pretty little pups that will hang off your tits as your belly swells with a new litter.”

He unstrapped the now semi-conscious omega and carried him over to his bed, settling himself against the headboard with a still naked Tony cradled between his thighs. Petting the omega’s curls, he waited for him to full awaken.

“Nnnn..w wha’s happ’ning? S .. Steve is that you?”

“Shhh Tony, just relax, I’ve got you, there is no need for you to panic or worry. Your surgery was successful, now you can start training settle into your role as pack omega and once you agree to our personal bonding, I will be your Alpha and you will be my sweet obedient omega.”

Tony opened his eyes, the warmth of Steve’s hands stroking his sides, settling him, he snuggled against the solid mass of Steve’s chest. He had wanted this to happen for so long, he couldn’t remember a time when his heart was immune to the glory that was Captain Steve Rogers. 

“W..what, no got r..r’ctor, s’gone, don’t wann’a go h..hhospital Ste’v”

“It’s ok baby, I’ll keep you safe, but it would be easier if you and I were bonded, I wouldn’t need anyone else’s permission to do the right thing for you, but I can’t fully protect you unless you agree of your own free will.”

Tony felt so light, his brain for once wasn’t loud and fast, there was only Cap’s words echoing in his mind, he could feel Steve’s large hand caressing his neck, the other hand gently stroking his stomach. The light brush of fingertips against his cock made him shiver, the heady scent of alpha pheromones sent signals to his twitching hole, slick beginning to leak out as his muscles relaxed. 

“Mmmm s’good Steve, always l..loved you, didn’t think you felt the same, you never said anything before when we talked, w..what’s different now?”

Steve hid his smile in the riot of curls on the omega’s head. He couldn’t have planned this better if he had tried. The semi- conscious omega’s mind was still muddled by the sedatives he’d been given, the stupid omega was under the impression that he was talking to his own Steve Rogers. He needed to take full advantage of this time, as Tony’s mind could snap back into focus at any given moment.

“Tony I always intended to bond with you, I just needed the time to acclimatise to this new modern world, there was so much information to process, everything was loud and so fast l never thought l would adjust or adapt. 

But then l met you and even though we got off to a bad start l knew within months that you were the one. I got my head out of my ass and sought help. I wanted to take things slow and court you but now l just want us to be together as a bonded pair.

Please say you will be my Omega, be my bonded and bound Omega in every sense, an unbreakable union, legally registered in the traditional way.

But don’t fret or worry sweetheart, to me you are my equal and partner l would never treat you as less. It’s just that l always promised my Ma, that l would bond as she and my father had.”

Brushing his fingers over Tony’s baby cock, he hid his smirk as the tiny thing immediately hardened and squirted a few drops of clear cum. 

Tony’s surprised mewl of pleasure was followed by an embarrassed gasp when he realised, he had come so quickly. Then Steve’s fingers started rubbing his soft cock over and over until once again he was coming, gasping for breath as Steve nail grazed his piss slit before once again rubbing his overly tender cock.

“mmm please s..stop, ahhhh hurts to much, too much, SSS Steve!”

“Baby, darling, you just have to agree to bond with me, l have the papers right here.”

Tony couldn’t focus, his body was shivering with the anticipation of being fucked by his Alpha, even his cock was once again twitching and plumping up under the now gentle caresses of those large fingers. He knew that there was something not quite right about this situation, but his thoughts were muddled and slow and each time he tried to clear his head another orgasm would wash through him and he would be thoroughly distracted.

Glazed eyes stared up at him, pouty lips trying to form words that wouldn’t come. Laying the omega down on his back with knees bent up he placed the heavy parchment under the panting omega’s ass, taking care to line up the thick raised pad with Tony’s tight cunt lips. Picking up the thin wand he pushed the tip between pink virgin lips and flicked it on. With his other hand he pinched and tweaked Tony’s fat nipples, then bent down to lathe the tight nips until they were soaked with spit, all the while edging the wand further up the omega’s tight cunt.

“Tony, give me your answer now, do you of your own free will consent to bond and accept my mark? Do you consent to registering your contract in the traditional style, knowing that it is unbreakable and binding for the rest of your life?”

Tony could feel his whole, body vibrating, his heart beating loudly in his chest, each inhale carried the taste of Alpha pheromones as his mating gland pulsed in time with his clit. He couldn’t think of anything he desired more than to be Steve’s omega, but just as he opened his mouth to cry ‘Yes’ a feeling of wrongness edged his consciousness. 

Steve watched the flicker of indecision pass over Tony’s face, this just wouldn’t do, he was dammed if this was going to end in failure.

“Tony, just think how proud your father would be of you, bonding with Captain America, you wouldn’t want to disappoint him hmmmm? Did you know that during the war he used to say he would gladly approve of a bond between any omega child of his and Captain America.”

Steve didn’t know what kind of relationship this Stark had with his father, but he would bet that Howard in any multi-verse would have made known his disappointment of having an omega for a son and said son would have spent his life trying to impress and gain Howard’s love and approval.

“Dad, never stopped looking for you, he said that if he had to have an omega for a son, at least he could offer me as a ‘mate’ for Captain America when he found him, so that I wouldn’t be such a disappointment.”

Tony mewled as the wand’s vibrations increased, he tried to gather his scattered thoughts, but the need to be filled and knotted was beginning to consume him, he could feel his cunt desperately trying to draw the slim vibrator deeper, but Steve’s hand was steady and no matter how much he bore down and clenched there was no relief.

“P..Please Steve, let me come, I’m so close, please, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Sweetheart, I want nothing more that to see you scream with pleasure, but you must give me an answer, I would never forgive myself if I took advantage of you before we were mated. You know what is needed, just say the words darling.”

Steve pressed the head of the wand against the first layer of Tony’s hymen, knowing that the vibrations on the sensitive tissue would be the final straw.

“Nnnggggggggg, mmmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes, I freely give my oath to bond with you, my chosen Alpha. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, umm, sign papers, yep need to sign papers in the traditional way, where’s a pen? Do I need a quill, is that traditional enough?”

Tony couldn’t help but giggle at the strange look on Steve’s face, no his soon to be Alpha’s face, and that just made him giggle even more. Drunk on pheromones that’s what this was, if it felt this good then what would it be like with Steve’s cock filling him.

Steve couldn’t believe how disrespectful this Stark was being, he would have to be punished for such mocking, disrespectful behaviour. With on hard thrust he pierced the first layer of the omega’s hymen, hitting the small raised nub of flesh hidden behind it, before pulling the wand completely out, throwing it on to the floor. 

Tony comes with a loud scream, his body shuddering with the force of his orgasm, his cunt walls tighten to the point of pain, before relaxing and ejecting his juices onto the thick parchment placed between his thighs that he had long forgotten about.

Steve quickly moved the now soaked parchment, the heady scent of virgin omega cunt juice and blood sending his body into rut. He dragged the omega’s legs up over his shoulders and without any further prep, buried himself balls deep, his cock head tearing through the final layer of virgin hymen.

Tony screamed as Steve’s cock breached his channel fully with one hard thrust and then continued to fuck him like an animal, grunting and growling as he covered the omega with his heavy weight bending him in half. Each painful thrust drew howls of agony from his throat, soon he began to feel the swell of the Steve’s knot, the size splitting him open once fully formed. 

Tied together, he could do nothing when Steve’s teeth sank into his bonding gland, he had one brief moment of clarity as the bond snapped into place in which he realised this was not his Steve, before his heat ignited and his mental and physical being was consumed by his Alpha’s presence.

“My bitch! There is no escaping, going to breed my bitch.”

Steve waited impatiently for his knot to deflate, once he could slide his still hard cock out without too much resistance, he flipped his omega on to his front, hauling his hips up and pushing into the tight hole of his ass, the slick filled channel easily sucking his cock in to it’s warm, wet heat.

He lost himself to his rut, uncaring that his omega was cry and begging for release, he chased his own orgasms, knotting and fucking, biting and scratching the soft flesh of his defeated omega’s back and neck. Using his weight, he forced his bitch’s face into the mattress, ass up and tied to his knot, nothing would satisfy him but the full submission of his bitch, he needed the stupid cunt to understand that he had won, that for all his supposed genius the omega had been stupidly easy to manipulate.

Tears ran down his face as his body submitted fully to his Alpha, Steve brutal handling had him crying and begging, and finally when he felt the touch of his Alpha’s hand on his cock his humiliation was complete, his cock’s few drops of cum was followed by a stream of piss, soaking the mattress beneath him.

“Dirty bitch, look at the mess you have made, well you are just going to have to lie in it until my knot goes down.”  
Pulling Tony up he moved back down the bed, smirking as he then forced his omega’s face down onto the mattress once more, directly in the soaking patch of piss, holding him firmly as he gagged and flailed trying to escape.

Leaning down he whispered in the distressed omega’s ear,

“Tony, this is nothing compared to what plans I have for you. Now you will not move until I finish breeding your tight cunt and ass.”

Tony couldn’t help but sob as his body betrayed him once more, melting in submission under his Alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Pepper, not sure why I dislike her and want her to suffer in my stories

Chapter 9

“How is the training going Captain Rogers, when do you think he will be able to start working in the lab? The updates for the latest Stark Phone and Notepad are due by the end of the month. 

Also, I have been quietly buying up all shares that have been sold since the announcement that Tony is an omega. Three of the board members have taken early retirement in exchange for SI buying back their shares at premium rate along with a healthy retirement package.

Four of the board members are loyal to SI and will always vote with the CEO, they are happy to reap the rewards of their position without having to do any work. As each one retires, they will sell their shares back to the company, and I will be able to appoint non share owning board members who will be easier to get rid of if they go against my wishes. 

Natasha is working on the remaining stubborn two board members, Nicolson and Adams. I expect to hear from her within the next few days. Nicolson is and old fart, susceptible to a pretty young woman, poor thing is going to be found dead in the arms of his lover, his family are devout Catholics so they will not want any scandal. 

Adams is more of a problem, he is a widower with two grown step-children, one is definitely an Alpha who I have recently recruited to our finance department the other a girl has not been seen since dropping out of college last semester. He is squeaky clean and very ambitious, has been eying up my position for the last year, every board meeting he sucked up to Tony, dropping subtle barbs about my role as CEO.”

“I am sure Natasha will dig up the dirt on Adams, I would suggest she takes a close look at the step-daughter, something is not quite right. I will send Clint to help her, they will be able to wrap things up quicker if they work together.”

Steve massaged Pepper’s tense shoulders, his hands wondering down to undo the buttons of her silk blouse, cupping her lace covered breasts as he kisses her upturned face. His fingers push down on each nipple before, pinching and tugging them until they are hard nubs, Peppers breathy moans loud in the quiet office.

“come on Pep, up on the desk and spread your legs, let me take care of you. You need to relax and take a break once in a while, perhaps you need an omega of your own to relieve all you stress. Why don’t you speak to Bruce, I’m sure he will have a suitable omega at his clinic that you could foster and train.”

Steve was decidedly a stocking man, remnant of his pre ice years, he loved that Pepper had dressed for the occasion, black seamed stocking, with lacy tops, tiny shimmering grey panties and matching lacy bra. He would have to ask her where she bought her lingerie, he definitely wanted some for his omega.

Once she was a writhing wet mess, he lined himself up and thrust into her wet heat, her insides wrapping his cock with velvety softness. Thrusting deep and hard he lost himself in the rhythm, biting and sucking on her nipples as she climaxed, his own seed spilling soon after. Just because he knew she hated it he withdrew and sprayed her breasts and stomach with his cum, rubbing it into her skin, scent marking her for all to smell.

“For goodness sake Steve, how many times have a told you I am not your bitch to mark and scent. Reserve that for your omega.”

Steve just smirked and traced patterns in the cooling mess, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small plug. Pushing up her knees he pressed the plug into her cunt” getting it good and wet before pulling it out and shoving it in her tight asshole.

“Ahhhhhh What the fuck Steve!”

“Now, now Pepper is that any way to speak to your Pack Alpha? Just remember Pepper those papers my omega freely squirted on make me not just his Alpha forever, the legal and rightful owner of all his money, possessions, property, businesses. But also Head Alpha of the Stark Industries Pack.”

Pepper shudders as she realises what this means for her, she will be Steve’s Beta, it hadn’t occurred to her that he would know that part of Pack Law. It was an antiquated law rarely used or know about in this modern era, how the hell had he discovered it.

“Aw, Pepper, don’t be too upset, you will still run Stark Industries and all its subsidiaries as CEO, you will have wealth and status, but only if you submit to me before the Pack in the traditional way at midday, renouncing your leadership of SI Pack. it will take place in the Boardroom in the presence of the first circle of pack members.

Steve tapped the plug a few times, ensuring that it fitted snuggly before pressing the remote. He watched Pepper jolt as the vibrations ripped through her, her cunt lips glistening as her asshole clamped down on the plug, the ring of muscles stretching as the plug rapidly expanded.

“Now Pepper get up and go shower, there will be a dresser waiting to help you get ready afterwards. If you do not arrive exact at midday, l will take that to mean you renounce your Pack and your position as CEO. If that is the case, you will leave here with nothing but the clothes on your back and a resettlement payment in your bank account.”

The plug forced her to walk with a widened gait, she made it to the bathroom door before it became to much and she had to stop, clinging to the door frame to keep standing.

“Why Steve? How do you even know about this ancient rule? I thought that you were satisfied with having the omega and all Tony’s personal wealth.”

Steve smirked as he helped the trembling alpha into the bathroom, stripping her down and pushing her into the shower.

“Why, because I am a Dominant Super Alpha, control is everything, I will not tolerate any alpha that cannot submit or is a challenge my position. The Avengers is a Battle Pack and thus is structured around my leadership, they all know their place within the pack.

Stark Industries falls under my prevue now and as such is an extension of the Avengers Pack, there can only be one Alpha. You are a strong woman and exceptionally skilled in running SI, but even so you cannot be allowed to remain the ultimate power within the Company and Pack.

How, Dr Banner has researched Pack Law extensively, within his work with healing and re-educating sick, and clinically defective omegas. He alerted me to this particular caveat a few days ago, but until my little bitch caved and offered himself freely l could not initiate your official change in status.

If you are wondering why l don’t just let you voluntarily step down into Beta position, the reason is that l want to show my complete dominance and ownership of Stark Industries. Stark Industry employees know me as Captain America and see me as the ultimate Battle Pack Commander, they need to be certain that l am able to command respect and exert my power over any would be challenger to my position as owner of this Company.”

“Ms Potts thank you for arriving promptly, please enter the Boardroom and take your place before Alpha Rogers.”

Pepper walked in, head held high, eyes only on Steve, she wasn’t going to show any of these arseholes how nervous she really was. She would get through this with grace and poise, show everyone that she deserved her position and could adapt for the good of the Company.

Pepper was regal as she bowed her head slightly to acknowledge him, he stared at her with hard eyes until she eventually tilted her head to the side, baring the long line of her neck. He would allow her this as the she obviously had no idea of how this meeting was going to conclude. 

The signing of the paperwork took longer than needed as she made a show of reading each document before adding her signature, another mark against her. 

With a flourish she signed the last document, making a show of stacking them neatly and placing them in the leather folder. Standing she smoothed down her skirt before turning to Steve. It took everything to kneel and bare her neck fully, for his bite. Her inner alpha roared for her to fight and take what was rightfully hers.

Closing her eyes she waited for it to be over, so that she could retreat to her office and rebuild her defences. She would run SI with a iron hand, she would not admit to or show any weakness. Rogers would be too busy with his new omega to keep a constant check on her.

Steve bit through the soft flesh covering her alpha gland, sucking on her blood and alpha hormones. He took just enough to lessen her superior dominant instincts, leaving her still alpha enough to run the company for now, but unable to ever become a pack leader again.

Before closing the wound he ensured he flooded the gland with his own alpha hormones, Pepper would instinctively be subservient to him from now onwards. He wasn’t going to reveal to her that the serum had also enhance the strength of his hormones, so that over time she would loose a little more of her alpha essence.

“Ms Potts you are Beta Alpha for the Stark Industry Pack and in accordance with the return of traditional rules you will show your allegiance and submission to your Alpha and Pack by baring your sex to be used as your Alpha desires.”

Pepper paled and took a step back, what the hell was Steve playing at. There was no way that she would willingly allow herself to be fucked like a whore in front of the Board.

“Ste….Alpha, l don’t understand, why?”

Stepping forward he took hold of Pepper’s hands, pulling her close, before spinning her round so that her wrists were pinned behind her back. 

“Ms Potts you have been told what you have to do, questioning and stepping away from your Alpha is two marks against you, for which you will be punished. 

Now strip and present yourself, if you are not baring your sex within the next five minutes then l will be forced to dismiss you from your position and you will have six months to prove your worth as a pack member or be thrown out of the Pack.”

Steve pushed her forward towards the conference table, eager for the moment she realised that there was a few new, but familiar faces sitting at the table.

There was nothing for it but to obey, she would not give up the position she had fought so hard for, if this was how Steve wanted to run the Pack then she would embrace it, whilst building up her own power base. Stark Industries was hers, and once the Board was replaced with her picks of ‘yes men’ she would never have to bow her head to anyone within the Company again.

She would just have to ensure that she avoided the bastard, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Quickly she shed her blazer and skirt, making a show of folding them neatly on the empty chair. Her silk blouse followed, leaving her standing in the ivory lace bra and thong the dresser had informed her she needed to wear. Closing her eyes she hooked her fingers in the sides of the thong pulling it down over her slender hips and thighs, let it fall to the floor before stepping away from the scrap of lace.

“Leave you bra, stockings and shoes on Ms Potts. Now before you submit l would like to draw your attention to some changes l have made to the Board and to the Department Section Heads.”

Pepper finally took in the faces at the conference table, she recognised the four members who were loyal ‘yes men’, the two Natasha was supposed to be investigating were also present, though neither looked particularly happy. Finally, she took in the other familiar faces, why the hell were the Avengers Pack leaders sitting amongst the Board.

“Let me introduce you to the new members and the Devision Heads.

Dr Bruce Banner Head of Medical and Science, Mr Clint Barton Head of Security, Prince Thor is our consultant on all things Alien, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill will oversee Research and Development, it will take two to keep those idiots scientists and engineers from blowing themselves up. Ms Natasha Romanov Executive Board member, who will also delegate for yourself when you are unavailable. You know the other members so there is no need to go over their positions.

Now place your hands on the table and spread your legs wide, you will keep eye contact with the Board at all times.”

Pressing the remote he downsized the butt plug, sliding it out easily before placing it in Pepper’s mouth, enjoying her look of disgust at the taste. Another tap and the plug filled her mouth, her lips stretching obscenely wide around the base of the plug. Pulling her cheeks apart he slid into her gaping hole, the channel still full of his cum aiding his way as he showed no mercy, pounding her hole, fingers bruising her slim hips.

Reaching round he shoved four fingers into her cunt, Pepper’s high pitched screams muffled by the gag as he thrust in tandem, he paid not attention to her clit or nipples, this was purely a dirty, hard fuck to put the bitch in her place and ensure that both Packs understood that he was the Head Alpha and would not be fucked with.

“Good bitch! Take my cock in your sloppy dirty hole, going to fuck your cunt next, breed you up so that you are tied to my knot. Who knows, perhaps plant a pup or two, rare but possible with my super serum enhanced sperm.”

Pepper hated every minute of being fucked and degraded in front of the Board, hated their laughing, lecherous faces, the snide comments about her breasts which has long spilled out of her bra, the drool pooling on the table from her gagged mouth. Tears filled her eyes as the burning ache between her legs was left unsatisfied as Steve fucked each hole just enough to bring her to the brink before withdrawing.

Suddenly the plug filling her mouth dropped free, humiliatingly she couldn’t stop moaning and whining, and then to her horror she was begging to come, the unending burn and razor edge of orgasm, turning into a babbling, begging mess.

“That’s it Pepper, nearly there, just a few more minutes, come on now, say the words, poor little beta bitch needs her Alpha’s big cock to satisfy her greedy cunt. Only when you truly submit will I give you my knot.”

“Alpha, please, please, I submit, I am yours, I need your knot!”

Steve ground his cock into her cunt, his balls slapping her swollen lips, he could tell be the tone of her voice that she was still only paying lip service, just wanting an orgasm. There was no deep connection to him as her Pack Leader, the bond was thin and strained. Its was time to stop playing with her, he wanted to be fucking his omega fertile cunt, not her useless cunt.

Rolling her onto her back he forced her legs up and over her shoulders, bent in half unable to move or take a deep breath her let loose with his strength and brutally fucked her weeping cunt, hitting her g-spot repeatedly as his cock rubbed against her clit with each thrust. He admired her stamina as it took ten minutes for her to finally break, and only as his barbs started to engage did she scream and beg with sincerity and true submissiveness.

“Alpha, I yield to you, please fuck my useless cunt and asshole until I am raw and bleeding, and even them my holes are yours to wreck and ruin as you see fit. I yield my body and my mind to my Alpha, I live to serve you and the Pack, I am truly sorry for any transgressions and will accept my punishments and strive to be the Beta Alpha that you wish for.”

Steve leaned down and bit into her gland once more, as his barbs and knot engaged, wrecking her channel as she finally orgasmed. Her exhausted face, slack and glassy eyed stared up at him as he licked the last bit of bonding blood from his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Steve have their meeting, needless to say Pepper is not happy.
> 
> Steve questions Tony about his world's Pepper and Extremis, offering him an award if he   
reveals what he knows.

Chapter 10

Steve appreciated how expertly Natasha had hog tied Pepper before she even realised and began to start struggling. With his strength it was nothing to pick her up, watching her body and limbs bow as he carried her over to the smaller, round glass table. The baby oil coating the surface ensured that she could be spun round, her cunt and mouth available to all who gathered round to greet the new Beta Alpha of the Stark Industry Pack. The camera under the table would stream live to all top- level employees, everyone would know it was Ms Potts being fucked, but those making use of her holes had all put on robes with cowls that ensured their faces could not be seen.

Steve grabbed Pepper’s hair, shaking her roughly until she made eye contact, the glazed look disappearing as reality set back in.

“There we go, glad to have you back with us. Now Ms Potts, this is your punishment for disrespecting your Pack Alpha, for the next two hours you belong to the board members. They can do anything they want with your body, so long as you are fit to return to work afterwards.

When they have finished with you, Natasha will escort you to my office, Bruce will join us once he as finished the final adjustments to Tony’s lab. Now be a good little Beta Bitch and take your punishment, afterwards we have a stack of new Government contracts to read through and decide on which ones are viable and will bring in the most revenue, Stark Industries Weapons Department is back in business!”

Eyes staring forward she walked behind Natasha, aware of the stares following her every step. Natasha had thrown her shoes, skirt, and silk blouse at her after she had untied her, she had not even allowed her to wash up before dressing. Her blouse clung to her body, sticky and wet and she could feel cum dripping from her sex as she walked, Bruce had met them half way smirking as he stroked the curve of her cum filled belly, Natasha had disappeared leaving Bruce to escort her the rest of the way. 

Still all she had to do was get to her office then she could shower and change, before getting down to business, today was just a necessary step in order for her to secure her position, it would be forgotten once she got rid of any one who had seen her walk of shame. There would be time to get her revenge on the Board and the Avengers, she could feel the warmth pulsing through her as her anger surfaced.

The glass doors to her office opened for her and Dr Banner, without particularly looking she made a bee line for her ensuite, desperate to wash away the gross mess of cum, drying on her body.

“Pepper where do you think you are going, you were told to come straight to my office for our meeting, how dare you not acknowledge your Pack Alpha, the Owner of Stark Industries, and furthermore to use my ensuite without asking permission shows a complete lack of social manners.”

Pepper froze at the hard tone in Steve’s voice, she wanted to tell him to fuck off out of her office but fought for control, she turned and walked towards him, struggling to bare her neck in submission. As she moved forward, she took note of all the changes to her office, all her ultra -modern furnishings had been replaced with wood and leather steeped with the smell of Steve’s alpha pheromones. In front of the floor to ceiling windows there was an omega crate and breeding bench, in the far corner she could see a small office set up.

“Pepper take a seat, because of your poor behaviour we are now two hours behind with these potential contracts, the contracts in this first folder are for the Military, automatic handheld weapons, guidance systems and missiles, to begin with. These just need our signatures, the blueprints are already out of Tony’s personal vault, R&D will check them over and sign them off for production.

These two folders are the merger groundwork for Hammer Industries and Stone International. You will be working solely on these, if they will not play ball the I expect you to start a hostile takeover of both companies using any means. Natasha will consult with you if that proves the way to go.”

Pepper seethed as they went over all the contracts, the hard leather seat did nothing for her aching limbs and abused ass. She could feel the cum dripping on the rear of her skirt, her silk blouse plastered against her breasts, even her hair which she had managed to pull back in a loose ponytail was sticky, making her scalp itch. 

“ I am going to have Tony work on the updates for the Stark Pad and the Stark Phone, I think this will be a safe starting point for his contractual obligation to Stark Industries, once he has proved he can be trusted we can allow him to work on more sensitive designs.

Now Pepper go take a quick shower, then go with Bruce to medical so that he can check you over. Afterwards I expect you back in your new office to get started on those mergers. Happy will drive you to the Compound this evening.”

“Steve, I don’t need a medical and I certainly do not want to visit the Compound, Happy can drive me back to my apartment.  
Oh, and just where is my ‘new office’? Hopefully not in a broom cupboard in the basement!”

Furious she turned her back on the two Alphas as she made her way into the ensuite. Stripping off her ruined clothes she stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away all the filth covering her skin and hair. It pissed her off that all her beauty products had been replaced, the unscented shampoo and shower gel so typical of male alphas, once dried she realised there was nothing but a thin silk bathrobe for her to wear.

Bruce waited until they heard the bathroom door close before speaking.

“Pepper definitely has a version of extremis still active within her, she should not have been able to recover so quickly from this afternoon’s activities and she should not be able to resist your Alpha voice, did you see how she struggled to bare her neck to you.

Once I get her down in medical, I can knock her out and take some samples, I suggest you ask your omega about Extremis and his Pepper. We need to act on this quickly, Pepper needs to be bought under control.”

Once Bruce had left with an angry Pepper, he hauled his cock warmer up onto his lap and sheathed himself in the startled omega’s cunt.

“Tony did your Pepper have Extremis after the Mandarin incident? Did you find a way to stabilise it or remove it? 

Be a good omega and tell me everything and l will take off your cage an let you come.”

Steve knew that Tony had to be desperate, he had put the cage on him straight after his heat had finished and hadn’t even anally milked him, the sound was an added torment as he had too beg to be allowed to piss, if it was between his scheduled bathroom breaks.

He stroked the back of Tony’s neck, pressing the omega nerves, releasing a flood of endorphins as he forced his knot into his omega’s cunt, his other hand cupping the metal cock cage giving a few few sharp tugs. His bitch was a slut for pain, keeping him off balance and needy would distract him thinking to deeply about what secrets he was divulging.

“Mmmmm, Pep wanted it gone, didn’t want to be a mutant or an Avenger. S..so me and Bruce spent weeks studying it and finally found a way to make it go partially dormant, l kept working on ways to completely remove it, but never had the time to finish perfecting it.

Ahhhh, ffuck, please let me come, l need too, so bad, it hurts, please Alpha.”

“Soon omega, now l want you to look at the data Bruce has gathered on the Extremis in Ms Potts, and Stark’s research notes. You have until my knot goes down to earn your orgasm.”

Tony tried to concentrate on the data flowing across the holo-screens but was incredibly sensitive to any movement of his Alpha’s cock, Steve would grind up, forcing his knot deeper into his cunt, hitting his nub as his cock head battered against his cervix. He wanted desperately to find relief, even though he hated how this Steve had coerced him into agreeing to mate.

The bond was only getting stronger with each coupling, his body was addicted to his Alpha’s scent and cum. Mentally he could sometimes stand against his Alpha but the minute he was mounted his resistance crumbled. The constant battle between his physical desires and his mental autonomy was draining.

Stark’s experiments on Extremis was further ahead than his own, he could see that they had bothered found a way for it to lay dormant, or to be partially active in a healing capacity. That’s what this Pepper had in her system, physically and mentally she was more resilient, but without the strength or burning heat.

The next file unbelievably was the counterpart to his research, reaching for the holograms he entered all the data he remembered from his own file, a near eidetic memory meant it took him twenty minutes to combine their partial formulas to produce a viable serum that would eradicate Extremis.

“Ste…Alpha that’s it, the combination of both our research has allowed me to complete the formula. It will need to be tested thoroughly after a panel of doctors has verified my research, but you will be able to eventually cure Ms Potts.”

“Send your findings to Dr Banner, he can deal with contacting the medical review board.

Now hold on to the desk you have earned your reward, l am going to batter your cunt with my knot until you scream and beg for mercy and then if l think you have begged sufficiently your pathetic little bitch cock will be released to squirt its useless omega cum.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violent sex and punishment.

Chapter 11

Tony held on to the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white as Steve’s cock pounded into him, his stomach stretched full of cum, so much so that it pressed against the edge of the desk, whenever Steve changed the angle of his thrusts he would feel a sharp pain as the edge dug in, after the third time he’d cried out in pain he knew the bastard was doing it deliberately, he could feel his Alpha’s arousal ramping with every sharp cry, his knot swelling. 

“That’s it my meg bitch, your nothing but a cum dump for your Alpha’s seed, a hole to be filled. But you have earned a reward and as l am a man of honour your tiny omega cock will be freed for the next few minutes.”

Standing up he held the omega against his chest as he released the cock cage, batting away Tony hands as he made to touch it.

“No, Tony you will come on my cock and nothing else.”

Pinning the omega’s arms, he pinched his nipples, digging his nails into the tender flesh before he slammed him against the massive floor-length window, grabbing his hair to jerk his head back so as not to hit his face.

Each thrust forced his body up, his nipples dragging against the cold glass, the friction rubbing the tender flesh raw, his traitorous cock smearing the glass with small drops of precum. Fingers joined the cock filling his cunt, stuffing him full, the burning stretch tipping him over the edge as his pussy clamped down on Steve’s knot and his cock spurted over the glass.

“Not finished with you yet, lets see how many times you can come from my knot, how much cum your pathetic little cock can produce  
After his fourth orgasm, he could do nothing but slide against the cum and slick smeared glass, limbs trembling as his over sensitive cock plumped up one more, Steve’s tongue lapping at his bleeding mating mark, rekindling his arousal even as his body screamed out in exhaustion.

Steve couldn’t help but bite again into the healing mark, the taste of lust and desperation pouring of his omega was too intoxicating to resist. Tony’s broken cries making his knot thicken, locking the small omega on his knot once again.

Tony’s agonised wail filled the room as his abused cock twitched, releasing its meagre trickle of cum, only when he felt warmth trickling down his thighs, did he realise that his bladder had let go. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks, as the trickle of piss continued, his exhausted body refusing to react to any signals sent to his muscles.

“Dirty cum dump, look at the mess you have made, any other day and you would have to lick that mess up and clean the window with your tongue, but since you have shown some intelligence today l am going to reward you with two hours of crate time. 

What do you say to such kindness omega?”

Exhausted as he was, he knew he had to answer,

“Thank you Alpha.”

“Hmmm, not much of a thank you, try again cum dump.”

A flash of light caught his eye, through the smeared glass he saw the telephoto lens on the roof of the building opposite, the man wasn’t even trying to hide, standing in plain view his equipment stacked around him. He even had the audacity to sole and wave when he realised Tony was staring straight at him.

The utter humiliation of his situation flooded over him, obviously Steve didn’t care that he had fucked him in full view of a camera or any other person watching from to office block opposite. He tried to push away from the glass, his limbs heavy and uncoordinated with fatigue. 

“Fucking hell, you bastard! Let me go you, it’s not enough that you have kidnapped and manipulated me into mating you, now you have to proof your alpha ness by raping me in public.

Well fuck you, if you think l am going to thank you for that, hell will freeze over first!”

Pain lanced through his cheek as his face hit the glass, but it was nothing compared to the full force of Steve’s barbs as they ripped open his flesh, up until now Steve had only engaged them twice, aware that his slightly different biology meant they caused to much damage and took days to heal sufficiently for him to be able to fuck his omega again.

He was beyond furious with the ungrateful bitch, how dare he accuse him of rape! They were a mated pair, in the eyes of the law he owned Tony and could do anything he wanted as the omega had freely consented to their mating. 

Lost in his rage he bit and fucked his ungrateful omega, his nails raking gouges into his soft belly and thighs. He was aware of the blood smearing the glass, of his omega’s screams turning into broken mewls and pitiful whimpers, but his rage pushed him on to tie him again with his knot, to fill his already swollen belly with more cum.

Finally, his rage spent, he turned from the window, his omega hanging limp from his knot and walked into his en-suite, stepping his clothes as he went. The warm heat of the water soothed away the last remnants of his anger along with the blood and fluids covering his in inconscient omega.

Soaping himself he admired his restraint, the gouges cover Tony’s back were shallow, just enough to draw blood but not scar. The deep bruising on his hips clearly defined fingerprints. Stepping out of the shower he willed his barbs to retract, his knot having softened sufficiently that it allowed his bitch to slide off his cock and collapse in an untidy heap on the cushioned floor.

Once dressed he had Jarvis scan the omega to see if he needed medical attention.

“Alpha Rogers, your omega has slight bruising on his face, deeper bruising on his hips along with mild to deep scratching on his stomach and thighs.

His omega pussy is swollen and ripped, but the enhanced healing factor means that within two days he will have healed sufficiently for full penetration. It would appear that due to lack of penetration from a young age his pussy lining has not developed the pores that open to take in Dominant Prime Alpha barbs. 

Omega Stark is dehydrated and has missed his last two feeds so l recommend that you crate him and l will initiate his feeding and rest cycle, he should be adequately healed and rested for your use his other orifices this evening.”

Once he had situated Tony in his crate, he left Jarvis to it. He would meet with Bruce in his lab to go over Tony’s findings an see how viable the serum was for use on Pepper. He would deal with his omega’s punishment tonight, once they were back at the Avengers Compound.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has her medical examination with Dr Banner and then has to go through her initiation into the Avengers Pack, needless to say she is very unhappy and makes it known.
> 
> Steve and Bruce make plans to keep Pepper in check.

Chapter 12

Bruce settled Pepper on his examination table, loosely strapping her down, the drugged tea had left her docile and weak, by his calculations he had approximately twenty minutes to gather all his samples and inject the tracking bug in her spine.

The tracker was easily placed, the injection site hidden among the freckles on her neck. Blood, tissue and DNA samples all took mere minutes.

Pulling her robe open he ran the ultrasound over her stomach, her womb and ovaries were small as was usual for a female alpha, but he could see that her fallopian tubes were clear and if he wasn’t mistaken she was ovulating, a good sign that if he placed a slow release hormone patch they could potentially impregnate her once Extremis had been removed. 

Placing her legs in the stirrups he quickly pushed in the speculum, opening it wide so that he could inject the hormone patch high up in her cervix. 

Just as he removed the speculum Pepper began to stir, thankfully he had already placed all the samples on his lab refrigerator, so it was only a matter of covering the used speculum and snapping on a clean pair of medical gloves.

“Dr Banner what he he’ll are you doing? Get me out of these contraptions!”

“Ms Potts glad to see you awake, you were quite worn out so l thought it best to let you sleep, but you did compete your paperwork to make me your new physician and verbally agreed to allow me to carry on with any treatment l thought necessary even if you passed out, after you started to feel a bit faint.”

“I don’t remember any of that, if you don’t let me up l am going to call security and have you arrested.”

Bruce stood up, keeping himself between her legs and stared at her angry face, he allowed his eyes to flash green as his skin rippled the Hulk’s features briefly morphing across his face. 

“You do not want to do that Ms Potts, you would not like the consequences.

Now your Pack Alpha has asked for you to have a full examination to ensure that you have sustained no lasting injuries after today’s initiation. You would not disobey a direct order from your Leader, would you?”

Hulk stirred restlessly, wanting to play with the alpha bitch, who’s scent had turned from angry to scared after seeing him make a partial facial appearance.

Bruce admired the way she quickly hid her fear as her pale face took on the haughty expression so common among entitled Alphas.

“Very well, continue and try to be quick as I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Bruce took his time examining her whole body for bruising and other marks, noting each one down, and taking photos much to Pepper’s annoyance. He deliberately manipulated her breasts and nipples until she was panting, her legs trembling as he examined her sex and rubbing her clitoris until she mewled and squirted over his fingers. 

Fingers wet with her cunt juices he slipped them into her still loose asshole, smirking as she tried to pull away, female alphas disliked any kind of ass play on themselves, believing it to be degrading and humiliating, something only meant for omegas and betas. Ignoring her protests, he continued to pump his fingers into her sloppy hole, the squelch of bodily fluids making him hard and the Hulk wanting to come out to play.

“Ms Potts, it would seem that your body is remarkably sensitive to any kind of stimulus at the moment, probably due to the amount of alpha cum ingested and fucked into you today.

Now whilst we wait for Captain Rogers to arrive, I think since I could not attend the second part of your initiation it is only fair that I get to put my dick in your fucked out holes.”

Giving her no chance to answer he sank his dick into her cunt first, allowing Hulk to have a bit of fun before he pulled out and forced his swollen cock into her anus, he much preferred sex this way, loved the shocked look on an alpha’s face as he bitched them.

“Bruce, get the fuck off of me, initiation is over, and I am never allowing another alpha to put me into that kind of position ever again.”

Bruce bit down hard on her breast, just shy of breaking her skin. Sucking until the flesh was dark purple. Using a little of the Hulk’s strength he pressed her arching body back down on to the table as he filled her with his cum, her shouts of anger, pain and arousal cut off as he smothered her face with his hand, his cock throbbing as panic and fear lit up her eyes as her ability to breathe disappeared. Only when her eyes rolled back and her body went lax under him did he pull out, leaving her unconscious form slumped on the examination table.

Steve who had been watching for the last few minutes moved forward to trace the purple teeth marks on her left breast. Pepper didn’t react at all as he toyed with her nipple, squeezing it until it to was as purple and swollen as the bite marks.

“It will be interesting to see how much this has healed by tomorrow, it will l assume give you a clear indicator of the strength of Extremis with in her.”

Bruce looked up from where he was already reading through the joint data from the two Starks research. The speed at which this Tony had combined and refined the research and come up with a viable antidote was astonishing. He would spend the night tweaking and perfecting it, as he wanted to see if his own research into omega biology could be added into the equation.

“Yes l have thoroughly examined her and Jarvis is going to monitor her tonight at the Compound. Tomorrow you can insist that she has a final check up before leaving so that l can map the timeline of her healing strength.

Then all l will need to do is produce the serum at a strength to neutralise Extremis and return her to baseline so that she will accept and adapt to her new orientation.”

“Good l want her running Stark Industries as l don’t have the interest to do it full-time, but l do not need her attitude and to be having to constantly monitor her for signs of rebellion. 

Dr Banner l want you do do everything to ensure that she conforms to her new status. I will not allow her any leeway she is representing both Packs and myself as CEO of this Company.

How long will it take for you to synthesis the antidote?”

“I will have a working antidote within two days. I would have Widow shadow Ms Potts for that time, to ensure that she does not deviate from her schedule and have time to contact any of her allies to formulate a plan of rebellion.”

Pepper hated that she kept losing time, after Bruce’s farce of a medical exam she had woken back in her office, fully dressed, with Natasha sitting at her desk going through her computer. For the rest of the afternoon she had no time to herself to gather her thoughts and formulate A plan of action.

Natasha did make an excellent PA, but Lucy had been completely loyal to her and and the perfect unassuming assistant that she could send to any of her contacts. Also, a really good fuck and stress relief, her beta cunt a convenient hole for her alpha cock to use.

The car drive to the Compound tested all her remaining patience, she could feel the few minute particles of active extremis heating her body. 

“Come on Pepper you can take my cock, just relax your throat muscles and breath through your nose. There we go, you need to get in some practice with sucking cock, as my Beta Alpha you will make yourself available whenever l want you.”

He took note of the brief flash of orange in her eyes and the warmth of her throat round his cock, there was a decided thrill in pushing the bitch to her limits. Bruce wanted him to test her for the rest of the evening to see how many flare ups he could induce and the strength of each one. 

It was the perfect distraction as he couldn’t use his omega for the next few hours. Tony was strapped into his crate, holes filled and penis feeding gag stretching his lips and throat. The exhausted omega was been fed his high protein goop, Jarvis having calculated that a much higher calorific meal replacement was needed to finally break up the remaining alpha based muscle tissue in his pecs and stomach. Jarvis’s constant monitoring of the omega proving to be extremely valuable, Bruce only needed to intervene if there were physical injuries that needed medical attention that Jarvis could not provide through his use of one of the remaining suits or his many articulated tentacle arms.

Jarvis had informed him that his omega was healing and his energy levels were increasing steadily so that with a few more hours of rest and feeding his body would be useable again, apart from his cunt which would need another twenty four hours to be healed enough to take an Alpha cock. Even then the healing flesh would be incredibly sensitive to any kind of touch or stimulation.

Natasha showed Pepper to the guest suite, making no move to leave as she unpacked her overnight bag.

“Why don’t you have a bath and relax, dinner won’t be until 8 o’clock. I will find you something suitable to wear as Steve has said it will be a formal meal to celebrate your initiation into the Avengers Pack.”

“I don’t think so Natasha, l am tired and sore and will be having an early night, give my apologies to Steve but l need to be at the top of my game for the start of the merger meetings tomorrow, tell him that I will be happy to accept becoming an affiliate member of the Avengers Pack but not a full member, being the Beta Alpha of SI Pack is going to take up all of my time and attention, it would not be fair to the Avengers Pack.”

Pepper startled as Natasha’s hand came to rest on the back of her neck, cool fingers caressing her bare skin, the pressure built as her hand tightened.

“Pepper, you do not have a choice, Alpha Rogers is not a man you refuse. Now stop acting as if you have any power and get in the bloody bath! You do not ever say no to the Pack Alpha.”

Pepper just wanted the day to end, her nerves were drawn tight and she shuddered to think what further initiation Rogers would put her through, the bastard just wanted to assert his dominance and make her feel insignificant and useless, typical Jock Alpha, she would have the last laugh though, SI would fall apart if she left and she already had her pet scientist working on a way to safely reboot Extremis, Rogers was going to burn in hell once she could access Extremis.

The bath did relax her, she did not even complain when Natasha insisted that she do her hair and makeup, although she should have been suspicious when Natasha did not allow her to look in the mirror. Stockings, 5inch heels, a tiny red lace thong followed. The black sill evening gown skimmed her body, emphasising her slender waist, the split up the back ending just under the curve of her cheeks, the backless gown held in place by the thin halter neck ties.

“Wow Ms Potts you look absolutely stunning, the perfect picture of a high class whore, I think that you should where your makeup like that every day from now on, you will have the board and your competitors eating out of your pussy in no time at all.”

“Come sit with me Pepper, I am sure Clint won’t mind eating out your pussy whilst we have dinner and then you can return the favour for dessert.”

Clint wasted no time slipping under her dress, calloused hands parting her thighs as he licked her pussy through the thin lacy fabric of her thong. This was one of his favourite things to do, drive an alpha bitch to the edge of orgasm only to pull back and start all over again, Pepper was no different, she kept her poise longer than he thought but in the end her breathless mewls grew louder as her desperation to reach an orgasm peaked. 

Steve reached over fingers tracing her bruised tits after he had untied her dress, Bruce’s bite mark dark against her milky skin, her nipple still swollen from his earlier abuse. Leaning over he bit hard on the same nipple, pulling it taut between his teeth, until he heard her hiss with pain, her hands trying to push his face off her breast. 

He watched as her eyes flashed orange, her skin flushing with warmth as he slapped her hands away before landing four hard slaps on each breast, the bitch gasping and spluttering with equal parts of indignation and arousal. 

Main course eaten he motioned for Clint to leave her pussy wet and unsatisfied, as he motioned for them all to move into the lounge. Pepper took the time to refasten the straps of her dress as she followed, hoping that Steve was finished with the macho bullshit initiation crap.

“Pepper for your dessert I want you to suck off Thor, Clint, Bruce and myself. The you will eat out Natasha whilst coffee is served. You have forty minutes, if you do not complete your full set of desserts then you will face what ever punishment Natasha metes out.”

It almost seemed to easy to start with, Clint shot his load within minutes, already hard and leaking, her juices still smeared on his lips. Bruce didn’t seem to be interested even though he was hard, she was weary of the green flush to his skin when eventually filled her mouth with his warm, bitter seed. Thor and Steve tested her patience and skill, the bastard’s super stamina eating into her time, eventually there cum flooded and filled her stomach.

Natasha smirked as Pepper licked and sucked her outer lips before delving into her pussy, her tongue stabbing into her cunt aiming for her g-spot. She closed her thighs as she grabbed hold of Pepper’s hair, mashing her face into her sex, as her cock plumped inside its sheath. She could feel her juices flowing has Pepper tried to keep on stimulating her, even though she was slowly suffocating. Relaxing her thighs slightly she allowed the snooty bitch a few moments of respite, before putting her back to work.

Pepper fumed as Natasha took control, giving her no freedom to play with her clit, the mound of her sheathed cock hiding it, all she could do was continue to fuck her pussy with her tongue, the solid muscle of Natasha’s thighs not allowing her hands to part them of gain entrance to her sex.

“Come on Pepper, you only have a few minutes left and Nat isn’t even breathing heavy, you are going to need to practice harder if you want to keep up with Natasha. She can make us all come in just under twenty minutes, perhaps she would be willing to give you lessons.”

Natasha pushed Pepper away as soon as Jarvis announced the allotted time had passed.

“Бесполезно,” 

Pepper looked a mess, her hair falling from its bun, her face smeared with glistening cunt juice, makeup smudged and streaked. Her nipples erect and chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Steve reaches down and pulled her to her feet, reeling her in so she was flush against his chest. He ground his cock agains her ass as he yanked on her dress, the thin material sliding down her body.

He shoved three fingers into her cunt, fast and hard, as her bit her second alpha gland, drawing blood as he let his Saliva mix, tying them together on a pack level, never a personal one as with his omega. He continued to finger fuck her as he pushed his cock into her dry hole, her startled grunt of pain so out of character to the usually sophisticated alpa bitch persona. He matched each thrust of his cock with a hard stab of his fingers, his super strength making it easy. Her grunts and cries as she fought against his strength, served only to make him harder and determined to bring her to heel.

Natasha grinned as Pepper was quickly reduced to screaming wreck, her eyes wide and full of fear as she realised that Steve has bitten her second alpha gland, further tying her to him and the Packs he led. Her scream as she orgasmed, made her own cunt weep. She couldn’t wait to have Pepper under her control, and the best part was that he haughty Alpha wouldn’t even realise until it was too late.

“Good girl Pepper, now you are going to sit on my cock and look pretty for the rest of the evening. If you are offered cock to suck the you will do so on your knees and with enthusiasm in front of us all, after you will put yourself back my cock until Natasha escorts you back to your suite.”

By the end of the evening she was once a gain coated in cum, naked apart from her heels, her thong having been shoved in her cunt by Natasha, to supposedly stop her dripping her pussy juice all over the floor. As if she didn’t know that it was just another ploy to humiliate her and make her feel less of a alpha and more like a powerless omega. She had managed to control her mouth and temper somewhat, but Steve informed her that she had earned two further strikes, and that Natasha would decide what was a suitable punishment for each one.

“Come on Pepper it’s time for bed, we have a busy day tomorrow and since l need to discipline you we are going to have to rise earlier than planned.”

Fuming she climbed into bed, Natasha had allowed her to shower and wash her hair, but had not allowed her any night clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce works on the combined antidote for Extremis. 
> 
> Steve is not happy with Pepper and gives her 3 rules that she must follow.
> 
> Bruce and Steve discuss which version of the antidote to give her.

Chapter 13

Bruce worked late into the night, the antidote serum production was a delicate process, but the early hours thanks to the omega’s brilliance he had the first sample ready to be tested, way ahead of the two day estimate he had given Steve. Taking one of Pepper’s blood samples he injected the serum into it, fascinated by the flare of orange and the rise in temperature of the sample as the serum began to attack extremis. Twenty minutes later he tested Pepper’s blood for extremis, the percentage lowered to 15%.

Hours later he had produced a working serum that would remove all but two percent of extremis, frustrated but unwilling to give up he turned his attention to his other research project, Synthetic Omega Heat Hormone production, to give his mind a break.

There was an increasing market for keeping omegas on the edge of heat at all times, and for inducing fertility heats whenever an Alpha wanted. The fertility heat hormone especially would ensure a high source of income, Alphas would pay exorbitant amounts to be able to breed and bond a reluctant omega, the law stated that any virgin omega bred on its first heat had to mate that Alpha.

Bruce knew of a number of Alpha step parents that wanted to keep there current partner’s omega children for there own use and that his drug would enable them to show that the omega had consented as they had gone into heat immediately and been successfully bred.

His Clinic contained a number of omegas from wealthy families that had all refused bonds and wanted their independence. He could condition them through training and punishment to conform but an omega bonded against their will, would have heats but only rarely would their heats be fertile. 

With the development of his drug he would be able to breakdown the last protection an omega had against a forced bonding. Steve has been extremely clever in manipulating Tony into agreeing to bond, but not all Alphas had the time or the patience to do the same. A business deal or family merger could fail in minutes if an omega decided to rebel. The drug still needed to be tested, but he would need to acquire some young virgin omegas from the Omega Orphanages, that would not be missed if they disappeared.

Studying the formula he realised that there was the potential to combine it with the extremis antidote to combat the aggressiveness it produced, the high levels of omega neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and norepinephrine would lower the dominance and aggressive tendencies of an infected Alpha. Extremis needed high levels of Alpha neurotransmitters to emerge and react.

“Jarvis, synthesise two vials of omega hormones based on Ms Potts blood type and tailored to her physical and biological makeup.

Then l would like you to synthesise a combination of the two formulas at varying degrees of strength, test them out on the samples of Ms Potts blood and notify me of all positive results.”

Bruce made his way back to his room he needed a few hours of sleep before he spoke with Steve to decide on a plan of action. Regardless Pepper would get the omega hormone shots tomorrow in preparation for the combined drug, once Steve has given the green light to test it on her.

Natasha filed her nails as she waited for Pepper to finish applying her makeup, she knew Pepper was being deliberately slow as a protest to the outfit she had laid out for her to wear today. She had also spent twenty minutes brushing her hair and styling it in a perfect ponytail, ensuring her bangs were straight and level. She smiled inwardly, little did the bitch know that within the next few days she would be firmly under Natasha’s influence, Stark Industries would have their CEO and she would have her pet Alpha.

“Pepper before we leave for the office Dr Banner would like to do a quick physical, to check that you are healing and give you a muscle relaxant and pain meds. We have a long day ahead of us and you need to be pain free and mentally sharp as the merger meetings have been arranged for Friday.”

Bruce and Steve were both waiting impatiently in medical when they arrived, Pepper already on her phone and in full work mode. Immersed in her call she paid no attention to Bruce or Steve. Bruce scanned her body checking for any tender areas, and to get a reading on the extent of her overnight healing. 

She scowled as he parted her legs and pressed the scanner against her pussy, but carried on speaking to her PA, setting up meetings with legal and finance to discuss the mergers. She didn’t notice the slight sting from the injections as she was deep in discussions with the Japanese Office, only when Natasha took away her phone after the call ended did she emerge from work mode, an admonishment dying on her lips as she noticed the dark scowl on Rogers face.

“Ms Potts good of you to acknowledge your Alpha, now since you seem to be under the impression that you do not need to show respect to your Pack Leader when you enter a room l am going to give you three rules that you will follow or suffer the consequences.

1\. Show obeisance every time you meet your Alpha.

2\. Obey and serve your Alpha.

3\. Never betray your Alpha and Pack.

Now whilst l admire your work ethic you cannot go unpunished for such a blatant shows of disrespect. You were 15 minutes late for your medical appointment and then to compound it you did not apologise to Dr Banner. You showed your Pack Alpha no obeisance when you entered the room and you have also taken up Natasha’s valuable time by deliberately taking your time getting ready this morning.”

A shiver ran through her as he raked his eyes over her from head to toe. The smile on his face was dark as he turned to Natasha.

“Take Ms Potts to her new office at the Tower, make her an appointment at the salon for after work and see that you have her wardrobe revamped in the clothing that will suit her new style.

Tonight, she will apologise to Dr Banner when she returns and then l expect her in my suite at 8pm for training in how to show proper respect to your Alpha and Pack Leader.

Ms Potts during office hours you are for now CEO of Stark Industries and have the authority to run the Company on my behalf but you would do well to remember that my word is law and l expect all members of my Packs to obey and show me proper respect.”

Once the two female Alphas had departed Bruce presented Steve with the full results of his experiments with the combined antidote.

“The omega injections this morning will begin to inhibit her alpha neurotransmitters and provide a pathway for the combined antidote. It remains to be decided what level of antidote to give her, the results show that 20/80 ratio should remove the virus completely and leave her near her previous alpha baseline taking into account her new beta alpha position.”

“ Will I have to deal with her bullshit attitude and her disrespectful behaviour towards our Pack hierarchy? I do not want to be constantly reeling her in and disciplining her, it’s bad for pack moral.”

Bruce rubbed his glasses as he thought of the best approach to take with answering Steve.

“It is very difficult to say what will happen, but I do not think that Pepper will suddenly behave and conform to your standards straight away, it will take some time for her to adjust to not being the dominant Alpha of SI Pack and to be seen as less by the Avengers Pack.

You can see that the last two days of brutal physical initiation have not affected her physically or mentally to a great extent,, that woman has a plan, and nothing is going to stop her from attaining her goal. She will pay lip service to your dominance, doing the bare minimum to allow herself the leeway to act independently and not under constant watch.” 

“Bruce, I have more important things to deal with than Ms Potts, I cannot get rid of her until we know everything about the running of Stark Industries. Even then she would be incredibly useful, but only if her submission to myself and the Pack was genuine or completely controllable.”

“Steve, l think that the best way forward if you still want her to be useful is to give her a first injection using the 30/70 ratio. This will nullify extremis, but also dampen her Alpha neurotransmitters, l will not be able to determine the level of adjustment until she has been tested over a period of time, but if the result is not within the range needed l can give her another injection with a higher ratio.

We will have to look at the effects on her body of the antidote when there is no extremis present but unfortunately being an Alpha l cannot just give her the omega hormone serum on its own, this morning’s dose is only a temporary solution, more to see if extremis will allow the hormones to be absorbed or reject them as being foreign bodies that are a threat.”

Steve texted Natasha to advise her of the situation and to advise her to monitor Pepper’s behaviour whilst Jarvis would monitor her for any medical problems. 

After Bruce had departed to spend the day at his Clinic he made his way back to his suite, it was time to release his omega and indulge in a full session o his play room to test his omega’s stamina.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of the Omega Crate.
> 
> Tony spends some time bound in his omega crate.
> 
> Steve continues to torment and humiliate Tony.

Chapter 14

The Omega Crate had originally been created as a means to protect unmated omegas from Alphas trying to bond with them against their will. Every family no mater how poor or wealthy would have a crate of some description that their omega was protected in from a young age. They would sleep in them at night, travel in them and when Alpha visitors came to court them, they would be displayed in them.

The rich and elite used them as status symbols, the more elaborate the crate and the omega inside the higher their status. Omegas were seen as treasures to be pampered and protected. Being able to arrange a marriage with an omega was looked on as a blessing from the Gods. 

Poor families with an omega child could make enough money to set them up for life if they managed to keep the omega pure until of an age to attend a betrothal market.

Over time the rarity of omegas gave them their own power, they became wealthy and independent, able to hold Alphas to ransom over mating and pups, leaders of their families in everything but fighting. But as Society evolved Omegas became arrogant and corrupted by the power they held, refusing to bond and bear pups, not wanting to be unmade on an Alpha’s knot. During that time Omega Crates transformed into Omega Nests, luxurious and opulent, with no bars.

Then came the Alpha Revolution, Alpha numbers increased as omegas became rarer, only a mating of Alpha and Omega could produce omega pups, whereas any combination could produce Alpha pups. Feral Alphas that attacked communities had to be killed, causing unrest and resentment. 

Matters came to a head when the visiting Prince of England was refused an omega bride, even when on the verge of turning feral. Stabbed by the omega as he tried to persuade him to change his mind, there was a public outcry that an omega had caused the death of a foreign dignitary and potentially started a war between the US and England. 

Meetings were held in private with all the Alphas of wealthy and influential families, accords were proposed to curtail the rights and power that omegas held, to place them back under the supervision of Alphas. Congress was approached and the President not wanting England to declare war quickly passed the accords. Omegas found that their independence was reduced and that Alpha family members took back the reins of running the family and any businesses. 

Any omegas that fought or rebelled were subdued along with their followers and the Omega Crate made its appearance once again, not as a form of protection but as a form of containment and once the harsher Alpha Laws were passed then Omega Crates became a punishment tool as well.

Bruce had provided Steve’s Omega Crate, to the exact specifications he had requested, and being Bruce, he had added some special features that only he used at his Clinic. The use of nano technology meant that Jarvis could control all aspects of the crate on Steve’s command, but also had free reign over it if he was on Omega sitting duties whilst Steve was on a mission or otherwise occupied.

At the moment Tony was in full restraint, the nano tech body suit conformed to every part of his body and head. Every orifice filled with a huge pulsating Phallus, deaf and blind to the world all he could do was feel the pain and pleasure that his Alpha provided. Thick bands round his wrists, legs, waist, neck and head held him immobile, a feeding tube pumped his stomach full of nutrients, the last layer of muscle relaxing and allowing fat to cover the last trace of his six pack.

His omega’s cock and nipples were clearly defined, once again he weighed up the merits of smoothing or further docking the bitch. His omega’s nipples were thick and erect, Jarvis informing him that they were now an inch long. His pecs had softened and now had the appearance of the soft slight omega breasts that this world’s omegas had. He wondered if they would swell with milk or stay small as was the way here with male omegas.

“Jarvis send another pulse of electric to his cock, enough to make him lose control and piss again, at the same time let him orgasm. I want him terrified that he is going to piss himself every time he feels pleasure.”

“Sir, your omega’s injuries have fully healed apart from his pussy, but that is now just tender. I took the liberty of introducing small round headed barbs to the phallus in his pussy, l am certain with time and enough stimulation that the nodes will form that your barbs can latch onto.

Also, having scanned his womb you have successfully impregnated him, just as you surmised. It will be a few weeks before we will know how many pups he is carrying.”

“Thank you Jarvis, l am going to shower and change, return sight and sound please over the next twenty minutes, l want him naked and empty, but on the verge of another orgasm, ensure that his bladder is full again before removing his gag.”

As sight and sound returned he realised he was still in the omega crate that Alpha Steve had thrown him into the previous afternoon, at first he hadn’t been bothered, relieved to be away from Alpha Steve’s anger, exhausted and hurting he had curled up and passed out.

He was vaguely aware of being manipulated onto his hands and knees, the steady push of dildos into his battered holes, being startled by his low moan of pain being abruptly cut off by the sudden thickness of the penis gag thrusting into his mouth. Consciousness returned fully with the prickling sensation of thousands of tiny ants running over his body, he screamed in to his gag as they covered his face and eyes, but the horror of feeling them crawling into his ears had him struggling to break free, his whole body shaking with fear as all sight and sound abruptly disappeared. 

There was nothing for hours but the repetitive thrusting of the dildos, taking him to the brink of orgasm only to stop and wait for his spasming holes to relax before starting the whole process again. When he was allowed to come there was the high of endorphins followed by the utter humiliation as he felt his bladder give and warm piss soak his crotch.

He tried to escape into his head, day dreaming of a daring rescue by his Avengers, but small electric shocks to his nipples made them throb and tingle, to his mortification his cock would twitch and leak pre cum, at least that was what he hoped it was. 

His whole body ached with the stress of being held rigidly in one position, his whole world one of pain, pleasure and humiliation, the levels varied, and he could never predict what one should follow next. There were periods of utter stillness and quiet, where just as he would feel sleep beckoning the dildos would jerk into action, the ribs and nubs scraping against his sensitive skin, his slick gradually easing the way. 

Blinking against the sudden light he, trembled and tried not to wretch as the penis feeding gag was pulled out of his throat, coughing produced another problem, his bladder spasmed letting him know he needed to piss. His limbs trembled as he collapsed on to the padded liner of the crate, the bliss of being able to stretch out his stiff limbs and actually be able to hear and see took his mind of his pressing need to pee.

Jarvis timed it to perfection, allowing the omega’s vitals to level out as he took time to stretch and regain his balance after being immobilised and deprived of his senses for so long. Once he heard the shower switch off he set the cock ring to vibrate, the nano tech tightening as the tiny cock plumed up, trapping the blood, flushing the omega’s skin pink as he squirmed and writhed, his hands trying to pull the cock ring off as sparks of current jolted his nerve endings the tiny mushroom head flushing purple as a dribble of pre cum and pee ran over his fingers.

“Nooo, no, no, not again! Please don’t let me do this again, what’s the matter with me, why is this happening? Please someone help me!”

Tony wailed as his body convulsed with yet another orgasm, his fingers uselessly trying to stop the stream of piss that flowed over them and down his thighs. 

Steve crouched in front of the crate, watching the flow of piss coat his omega’s fingers and legs. Tony’s face still held traces of the flush of orgasm as tears dropped from his long lashes.

“Dirty bitch, how many times is that now you have pissed yourself after you have come? Tell me is it some kind of fetish or is it normal behaviour for omegas in your former world?”

Unlocking the crate, he ordered Tony to crawl to the shower and clean up inside and out. 

“I want you back here sucking my cock in fifteen minutes, at no time are you to stand, you will crawl like the pathetic, dirty animal you are, until I decide otherwise.”

Tony desperately wanted to disobey and run for the door, but Steve had used his alpha voice, not at full strength but enough that internally he struggled, whilst his body reacted and obeyed his order.

Steve finished off quickly in his omega’s mouth, wanting to take the edge off before he introduced Tony to his Playroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha take Pepper for her makeover. Needless to say Pepper is not happy.

Chapter 15

“Ms Romanov it is such a pleasure to see you again, and who is this beautiful specimen that you bought with you today?”

Natasha allowed Andre to kiss her hand as he ran his eyes over Pepper, taking in all aspects of her appearance.

“Andre, This Pepper Potts, newly made Beta Alpha and CEO of Stark Industries. She has also just been initiated into The Avengers Pack.

Alpha Rogers has requested that her image and dress be updated for her new position and that her clothing for the Avengers Pack be more in keeping with her status within the pack.”

Pepper’s head shot up at Natasha’s words;

“What the hell does that mean? I do not need a makeover, it has taken years to cultivate this appearance so that l am taken seriously and not seen as a ‘pretty little thing, trying to play with the big boys.’ 

My appearance has to be beyond reproach, especially after the outfits l have been forced to wear over the last couple of days, for those stupid archaic initiation ceremonies Steve forced me to endure.”

At the end of wick with everything she stormed towards the salon doors, intent on getting Happy to drive her back to her apartment.

“Pepper! You will come back and apologize to Monsieur Andre right now, do you know how many months clients wait for his personal service? How dare you insult him.”

Natasha put all her power into her Alpha voice, testing to see if the hormone injections had had any affect on her. She was pleased to see Pepper’s hesitate as she lifted her hand to push the door open and glance back at Natasha. 

“Come here Pepper and apologize, do l need to contact Alpha Rogers and make him aware of your behaviour.”

She stared into Pepper’s eyes, her own flashing a glimpse of Alpha red, the new Beta Alpha should have been able to resist for longer but the omega hormones as minimal as they were, tipped the balance of power. She smirked as Pepper reluctantly walked back and muttered an apology to Andre.

“Well now that is all sorted come along let us begin, into the changing room and disrobe to your lingerie l need to see what l have to work with.”

Pepper opened her mouth to protest but a red eyes glare from Natasha had her escaping to the changing room. There followed an hour of humiliation as she was poked and prodded, measurements taken as she was posed in all kinds of positions. Then she was made to shower and suffer through her whole body being waxed, her eyebrows threaded, her lashes lengthened and thickened. The manicure and pedicure were a welcome break and distraction from her prickling skin.

Given a short robe and slippers she was led into the hair salon where Andre and Natasha were waiting. 

“Welcome Ms Potts, l have been discussing my ideas for your new style with Ms Natasha who has also advised me of Alpha Rogers preferences, which must of course be taken into consideration. I am excited for this colour and cut, it is going to be stunning, a trendsetter 

Now colour wise we are going to get rid of this insipid ginger, yes l know you women like to call it ‘Strawberry Blonde’ but there is no such colour, it’s just plain old boring dull ginger.”

There was no mirror for her to watch as the dye was applied, and neither would tell her the colour. Back in the chair she relaxed as he combed out her long hair and fringe, if she hated the colour she would just go to her normal stylist and have it redone. 

“Ms Natasha, is there a certain style that Alpha Rogers is particularly in favour of, or can l get creative?”

“Andre, Alpha Rogers was kept waiting this morning as Pepper took to long with her hair and makeup, he has left it to us decide on a style but it must be low maintenance, he refuses to be kept waiting again.”

“Hmmm, the fringe is a pain, it limits some of the styles that l would have gone for, these women who think long fringes make them look younger, honestly! Fringes are for little girls with pigtails, you are a grown woman Ms Potts, no more ponytail and fringe, you are not daddy’s little girl any more.

You belong to Alpha Rogers and he deserves a Beta who is projecting the correct image, that shows her place within his Packs.”

Natasha smiled as Andre twisted the length of Pepper’s hair and cut straight through it, leaving the remains length to fall around Pepper’s ears. Pepper’s startled cry made here cunt tighten, it always gave her a thrill to see a bitch lose something important to there self worth. Crossing her legs she stared at Pepper’s wide eyes as the scissors carried on snipping, faster and faster, enjoying watching Pepper try to hold back the tears at the sight of the colour and the hanks of hair falling in her lap.

“Ms Natasha, this style is versatile, it can be slicked back, spiked, left to dry naturally or brush dried straight. I have left a bit more length on the sides than l normally would, but to go shorter l would need to use my clippers and then the balance of the length on top would be out.”

Natasha pulled the cloth of the mirror, wanting Pepper to see the full glory of her new style, the short pixie cut framed Pepper’s face, highlighting her high forehead and perfectly arched brows. It accented her cheekbones and nose, the previous softness of her face removed, the style hid nothing.

“Wonderful Andre, maybe next time we will go shorter, but this is perfect, now get her to makeup and then dressed in one of her new outfits. Alpha Rogers is expecting us for a Pack dinner.”

Steve stifled a laugh as Natasha and Pepper entered, Natasha was stunning her red hair curled and sitting on her shoulders, makeup flawless, her business suit elegant and subtly clinging to her curves. She walked with an air of confidence and power, the five-inch heels showing off her shapely legs.

Pepper’s hair was a vivid orange, the short spikes glistening with a frosted gel. Her dark lined eyes had frosted orange lids and under eye, the thick coating of brown lipstick made her lips look full and plump. 

Her business suit hugged her figure, the tightness of the skirt and jacket emphasizing her subtle curves, the buttons of her silk blouse, slightly straining, giving a peek of flesh and lace over her bust. The shorter skirt showed off her long legs incased is sheer silk stockings, black stilettos clicked as she walked just behind Natasha.

Natasha nodded towards him before taking her seat by his side, leaving Pepper standing under the watchful gaze of Steve and the rest of the Avengers Pack.

Steve stood and circled Pepper, sniffing her neck, pleased that she tipped her head so that he could lick her pack bites. Her scent was slightly off, still not 100% Pack, she was fighting the bond and not attempting to hide her anger at Natasha for today.

“Ms Potts, you look good enough to eat, l vast improvement on your previous boring executive appearance. You will continue to follow Natasha’s direction on your appearance, and you are to live here at the Compound with Natasha whilst she shadows you at SI. Now sit and eat, Bruce will take you down to Medical after for your final check up.”

It was difficult to see Pepper whilst he was stuck under the table warming Alpha’s cock but once he was impaled on Steve’s cock during dessert he glanced briefly at her before he lost himself to his consuming need to be fucked and filled.

The bright orange hair was startling, and he decidedly didn’t like the short cut. The too small suit and the glimpse of lace stocking top and cleavage when she sat, would be enough to distract or entice any business associates, something his Pepper would never have condoned, and judging by the pinched look on this Pepper’s face she was none to happy about her new appearance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha put Pepper in her place, and she is not happy at all

Chapter 16

She didn’t know what pain killers Bruce had given her but she felt decidedly woozy as she knocked on the Pack Alpha’s door, when he called for her to enter she fumbled the door handle and stumbled into his suite, his hands on her arms were the only thing that stopped her falling to her knees.

“Pepper if you have chosen to kneel before me to show obeisance, I expect you to do so in a refined and elegant manner. Now I am going to let go of you and I expect your next attempt to be worthy of my beta-alpha.”

“But that is not what I was trying to do, I merely tripped through the door. I do not want to kneel down every time you enter a room, or I enter one with you in it.”

The slap to her face bought tears to her eyes, more from the shock than pain, she had never once in her life been on the receiving end of such a casual display of alpha dominance. Steve’s fingers dug into her shoulders as he forced her down onto her knees, shoving her face into his crotch.

“Fucking bitch, when will you learn that I am your Pack Alpha and you do as I say and not what you want. It ends tonight, now you will suck my dick on your knees until I say you can crawl your skinny ass back to Natasha.

Tony get over here and feed Ms Potts my cock, then you will eat the uppity bitch out until I say you can stop. This will be a lesson for both of you, my word is law and you don’t stop until I say you can.”

Tony shuffled forward his movements slow as he tried not to dislodge the beads hanging from his hole, he unzipped Alpha’s cock and fed it into Pepper’s mouth, slightly turned on by seeing her in such a subservient position. His Pepper had always been the epitome of a cool, calm, sophisticated alpha, so it was a bit of a thrill to see her being treated as he was being.

Alpha had kicked her thighs apart, so it was easy for him to crawl between them and slip his tongue into her wet gash, after he had ripped away the thin material of her thong.

Fear filled eyes stared up at him, pleading with him not to knot her mouth, but he just stared her down, satisfied when her eyes dropped and her jaw slackened so he could force his knot passed her teeth, her face turning red as his knot inflated to its full size. He glanced down at his omega, busily eating her out, his face smeared with juices as he forced yet another orgasm out of her.

Cum filled her mouth, with no other option she had to swallow or choke. Her need to breathe was becoming desperate, but Steve’s knot showed no sign of deflating. Tony’s tongue and lips on her swollen sex was torture, the oversensitive flesh burned as he coaxed another orgasm out of her dry cunt.

“Omega, that’s enough, back to your crate. Jarvis lock him down, full blackout and ensure he has at least two full meals pumped into him before I finish teaching this cow a lesson. Do not let him come at all, I want him desperate and wanting when I fuck him later.”

After his knot deflated, he stripped her out of her clothes leaving her just in her stockings and heels, as he fucked her cunt. Her gasps and cries egged him on to batter against her cervix, his balls slapping her swollen sex, sending jolts of agony through her body. The wanton bitch could no longer look him in the eye for more that a few seconds and her skin was cool to the touch, not a hint of the latent heat of extremis. Bruce had really come through with his serum, now it just remained to be seen if Pepper would be more amenable and easier to deal with in the morning.

Natasha forced Pepper’s face between her thighs, her grip right on the short locks.

“You will put your sharp tongue to better use than to bad mouth your Pack Alpha. I want to see how much l need to train you in the art of giving cunnilingus. Steve says your blow job skills are in dire need of improvement, so we will work on that as well, but for now l want you to fuck my pussy with your tongue and lips. You make me orgasm within 10 minutes then you get to sleep on the bed, if not you will be on the floor.”

Needless to say Natasha slept in her warm Bed whilst Pepper tossed and turned on the thin mattress at the foot of the bed. She tried to leave a few times, but found she could go no further than the front entrance doors to the Compound. Each time she became anxious and felt a sense of guilt, so she would hurry back to their suite and crawl back under her cover, relieved that Natasha had not woken.

Natasha took her time picking out Pepper’s outfit for the day, they were due for a magazine shoot for ‘Business World’. The interview would be redone later, as the one with Pepper was no longer valid given the recent changes within the Company. Pepper had no idea that the whole emphasis of the article had shifted away from her as CEO, and was now reporting on the transfer of power to Alpha Rogers and how he had reorganised the structure of Stark Industries and their Pack.

“Come along Pepper, the pant suit is supposed to be worn with loafers and stop whining about your hair. I want it slicked back just as it is, and your makeup is emphasising the masculine look that we are projecting for this Shoot.”

Pepper hated her appearance, every time she tried to tried to argue or object, she faltered under Natasha’s stern gaze and backed down. She couldn’t understand why, normally she would never allow anyone to dictate how she dressed or behaved. 

Steve and Bruce were waiting at the Compound’s entrance when Natasha and Pepper came through to pick up the limo.

“Good morning Alpha, Bruce, l hope we have not kept you waiting to long? Pepper was a bit resistant to my choice of attire for her this morning and obviously tired from her excursions last night.”

“Good morning Natasha, Bruce will accompany you today, he has a meeting with the State Orphanage Director later, but will come to the photo shoot and then escort Pepper back to the Compound this afternoon after he has dropped off his new trainees at his Clinic.

Now let’s get going I have meetings all morning and my bitch is going to start work in his new lab today.”

The limo pulled away once everybody was seated, Steve had Pepper sit opposite him so he could stare at her to see how long she could keep eye contact and whether she would backdown when he used his Alpha Voice on her.

Pepper could feel the perspiration forming as she battled to keep eye contact with Steve, it felt as though hours passed as she struggled not to submit, but the wrongness she felt in fighting her Pack Alpha overrode her fear of been seen as a lesser Alpha, so she lowered her eyes and bared her neck so her Pack bite was clearly in show.

“ Pepper, now see that wasn’t so difficult, but l expect subservience immediately from now on. You will not be punished for this show of misbehaviour until tonight, so think how you can show today whilst you are at work that you are sorry for your behaviour, you need to prove to me that you can work for the good of both Packs and not put your selfish need to be seen as a dominant alpha first.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bruce watched as the photographer set up the shots, it was telling that Natasha was always standing forward of Pepper and that the lens was always centered on her face. He could see that Pepper was irritated and frequently opened her mouth to say some thing but a hand on her wrist or a sharp glance from Natasha usually stopped her. 

The serum had obviously had an effect on her drive for dominance, but he could see that Pepper still fought against her need to submit. Natasha should only have needed to catch her eye to alert Pepper to her untoward behaviour, that she had to physically ground her as well, meant the there was more work to be do. 

“Ms Romanov l want to take some further photos of Ms Potts with the her Jacket off and her shirt unbuttoned to show a hint of her bra. If you could stand beside her as she sits on that box with your hand on her shoulder, that would be perfect.

Ms Potts please lean forward slightly and look down and towards Ms Romanov.”

“Natasha l don’t think this is appropriate for a business photo shoot, l am not comfortable and do not feel that it is the kind of image that the Company would want to promote.”

Bruce walked over to where Pepper was standing and pushed her down onto the box, he made short work of undoing her blazer and unbuttoning the top three buttons of her white silk shirt as she stared at him with anger flashing in her eyes.

Letting his Alpha voice speak out at a low level, with a flash of green to his eyes, he grasped her chin.

“You will do as you are told Pepper, you are not in charge, Your Pack Alpha has already informed you that you need to make amends for your poor behaviour and this can be the start of your apology. 

Follow all directions given by the photographer so that you can begin to show Steve that you sincerely want to repent for your disobedience last night and this morning.”

Bruce’s tone of voice automatically made her lower her eyes, even though she wanted to argue she found herself biting her lip, Perhaps it would be better to do as asked, she didn’t want to risk a confrontation with Professor Hulk.

By the end of the official photoshoot she was reduced to her bra and trousers, which were unzipped showing the front of her lace thong.

“Ms Romanov, Pepper that’s all the official photos for the magazine completed, l will send you the final choices for your approval tomorrow, along with the rewrite of the article.

Is there anything else that l can help you with today, we have finished early so l have 45 minutes before my next shoot.”

Pepper felt her stomach drop when Natasha and Bruce both turned to look at her.

“Actually, Pepper needs a gift for Alpha Rogers as an apology for her recent errors of judgement. I rather think that Steve would appreciate a portfolio of more intimate photos of his new beta alpha, and it would clearly show that Pepper has lost her reticence over her new position.

What do you think Bruce? A tasteful set of semi nude and nude photos for his collection.”

Bruce turned to Pepper, this time putting more force behind his Alpha voice.

“Pepper, you will do this, and you will not object to any pose that Adam decides on.”

Pepper felt split in half, battling against the familiar alpha voice in her head that wanted to attack Bruce for daring to used has voice in her and this new beta alpha voice that whispered that it was right that she submit and follow this higher Alpha’s orders. She was lost when Natasha used her own Alpha voice.

Bruce dropped Natasha and Pepper off at Stark Industries and made his way to one of the largest Omega Orphanages in New York where he would with the Director.

The limo pulled up outside the entrance to Stark Industries, Happy rushing round to open the door for Alpha Rogers.

“Thank you Happy, can you unload Tony, the Omega Crate is automated so will just follow my signal. I want all the Staff to see my Omega and to understand the consequences of lying about your orientation.”

“Yes Boss, what do you have planned? What kind of example are you going to make of your Bitch?”

Steve strode into the main lobby of the Tower, acknowledging the bowed heads of all the senior staff as he entered. He stopped in the center of the lobby by the raised dais, holding a punishment bench. He took note of the staff who seemed uncomfortable or angry at its appearance. He would have Happy look into their backgrounds, there was no room for dissent to the new working practices he was introducing, well not new but certainly to some considered traditional and outdated.

Omegas had few rights, harsh public chastisement and breeding whilst still legal were considered not acceptable amongst many in today’s society. The rich and wealthy had fallen inline in public but not in the privacy of there own elite establishments, but that was all about to change. It was time for the elite and powerful Packs to once again dominate, and show the proper way for Omegas and pack rule breakers to be treated and punished. 

Sure, there would be some dissent and outcry, but having the ear of the new President and Secretary of State, would ensure that when the Senate gathered again, the new amendments to the Omega Rights Bill would be quashed. Omegas would be firmly shown their place if they stepped outside the laws that governed them.

Tony hated being on display, his naked body bound and presented for all to see as they passed through the lobby. His back and ass burned from the caning Alpha Steve had inflicted on him before he had fucked his slicked hole in front of all the senior management. His parting words as he left for his meetings had sent a chill of fear throughout his body.

“My bitch’s holes are open for use until midday as part of his mandatory punishment. I expect to see a well used and cum filled omega when l return, this is your opportunity to show Tony Stark his rightful place and punish him for his utter disrespect to yourselves as his workers and to the Stark Industries Pack.”

Minutes had passed and still no one had made a move towards him, he could feel their eyes on him, and he was aware of the trail of cum and slick leaking from his hole. He hoped and prayed that they would all just walk away, sickened by Steve’s callous words and behaviour.

“Well would you look at that, the meg’s hole is twitching and dripping slick, if that isn’t an invitation to fuck then l don’t know what you all are thinking, just standing and gawping at the tasty little bitch.”

Hands gripped his hips as a thick cock pushed into his hole, he couldn’t help the gasps of pain as the man roughly fucked into him over and over until a loud groan signaled the alpha’s orgasm and cum flooded his hole.

“Such a tight little bitch, gonna make sure to fuck your mouth later so that you know your place, you won’t be ordering me around or disputing my ability to do my job ever again. Alpha Rogers has my total support and l for one am going to ensure that any hidden omegas within the company are found and bought to the Pack Alpha’s attention.”

Steve watched on the security monitor as the first alpha fucked his bitch and declared his intentions to flush out any hidden omegas. It was less than ten seconds before the next employee sheathed his cock in Tony’s cunt and not to be out done another grabbed hold of Tony’s head and thrust past the o ring gag to make use of his mouth. Satisfied that Tony would now be occupied and well used for the next few hours he prepared himself for his first meeting of the day.

Happy waited until the flow of workers died down before he took his turn, the thrill of sinking his cock into his former boss’s sloppy hole had him coming within a couple of minutes, he didn’t care though as he knew that he could have a second helping when he came to retrieve the omega at midday.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A haze fell over him as he took cock after cock in both his holes, hands pinched and scratched his body, fingers dug into his scalp tugging on his hair as they pounded his throat. The heavy weight of his stomach pressed against the bench and if it wasn’t for the constant steam of cocks filling his mouth, he knew he would have thrown up by now.

“Oh fuck, look at how easily l can fit my fist into his sloppy cunt, Sam com on, let’s see if you can fit your cock in as well. Jason you and David see if you can fit both your cocks in his mouth. 

Oh my god! Look at how he just opens up and takes everything he is given, just goes to prove that omegas are nothing but cock sluts and useless for anything else but servicing their Pack.”

Happy had just shot his load down Tony’s throat when Natasha and Pepper entered the lobby, he grinned at Pepper as he wiped his cock over the meg’s cheek. 

“Morning Ms Romanov, morning Pepper. Alpha Rogers has instigated Traditional Pack Punishment Rules, so Pepper you better show more respect for our Pack Alpha or you could find yourself being caned in public or worse depending on what your transgression you have committed.

Ms Romanov, Alpha Rogers is waiting for the both of you on his office. Please can you let him know that his omega has behaved adequately, and l will bring him up once he has been hosed down, plugged and gaged.” 

Natasha smirked at the horrified look on Pepper’s face as she watched Happy shoved the trembling omega into his crate and directed it over to the service elevator.

“Come along Pepper, Steve is waiting for us. Just remember to show respect and work hard and you won’t end up strapped to the punishment bench.”

What the hell, there was no way that was going to happen!

“No way, l am an Alpha and CEO, it’s more likely to be me doling out the punishments to those idiots in R&D who are always blowing things up and disrupting the running of the building.”

Steve caught the tail end of Pepper’s speech as both women walked into his office. Looked like Pepper was going to need another dose as it seemed that she still was still displaying flashes of high dominant alpha behaviour.

“Natasha, how did the photo shoot go? I hear that Pepper was a bit reluctant to pose for the photographer at first, l hope that she did not cause any problems for the photographer.”

“Alpha Rogers there was a small misunderstanding that was quickly cleared up by Bruce and myself, so l can say that Pepper fulfilled her task for this morning and even went on to shoot a special portfolio as a gift for yourself to show her appreciation for allowing her to becoming a member of the Avengers Pack and her new position within SI and the Pack.

She also offers this as an apology for her disrespectful behaviour and attitude over the past few days.

The portfolio will be available for you to view online this afternoon and delivered to your Office tomorrow. If there are any photos that you wish enlarged, you only have to email with your choice and the size.”

“Thank you, Natasha, l suggest you and Pepper have lunch and then carry on with the merger proposals, l want them ready for the board meeting on Friday.”

Happy arrived a few minutes after to deliver his omega. 

“Thank you Happy, why don’t you go over the security tapes for this morning I want dossiers on all the employees that showed reluctance to watch or participate in my omega’s punishment. 

Also, l would like to see the dossiers on the two alphas that fisted and fucked Tony. I may want to interview them for a special project, depending on their suitability.”

Steve ran his hands over Tony’s cum filled belly, as he dug his fingers into the soft mass, he imagined what his omega would look like when his belly was swollen large with his babies. He hoped that his omega’s tiny breasts would grow and fill with milk, that his pert nipples would drip pearls of white liquid, for him to feast on before the babies arrived.

Removing the ball gag, he claimed his omega’s mouth in a brutal kiss, fingers dipping into the folds of his cunt after turning him so he could see the play of emotions on Tony’s face in the large bathroom mirror.

“Did you enjoy being the communal cum dump this morning, did your pathetic little cock chub up, and your slag cunt squirt? Better still did you lose control and piss yourself because you are a needy whore of an omega who has no shame and lives only for fat cocks filling their dirty bitch holes.”

He punctuated each remark with a stab of his fingers up into Tony’s weeping cunt, watching the play of emotions moving over his omega’s face. The fear and distress slowly disappeared to be replaced by confusion and embarrassment, tiny moans replacing the weepy sobs. Twisting his fingers, he forced another deep into the soaked channel as his thumb press hard against Tony’s clit.

“Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhh! Please, please Alpha!”

As he pulled out his omega’s anal plug, he pushed him towards the mirror, giving him the space to sheath his cock within his cum filled hole. 

“Come for me my omega!”

Tony cried out as his body followed his Alpha’s order, his climax ripping through him as Steve’s fingers and cock thrust into his abused holes. Tears filled his eyes as his body betrayed him once again, the smell of piss and sex filling the room. Shame filled his soul as cum poured out his asshole, making a puddle on the floor, yet his cock stayed hard, his pussy clenching with each rub of his Alpha’s thumb on his over sensitive clit.

Steve bit down hard on Tony’s shoulder as he teased another orgasm out of his omega, his cock jumping at the pathetic, pained mewls coming from his omega.

“Come on little meg don’t be shy you stink of arousal and need. Let go and give in to your nature, why fight it? You are my bonded omega and l own every part of you, there is no shame in embracing your base nature, now come for me again slut. You will come on my command until l decide you have had enough, and you will thank me after each orgasm.”

Tony wailed as Steve tortured another orgasm out of him, tears streamed down his face as his dry cunt throbbed, the raw skin of his clit burning under his Alpha’s thumb. His hole clenched on Steve’s knot his stressed muscles weakly milking another load of cum. 

His body thrummed with the need to please his Alpha, for the whispered words of approval after each climax. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t feel his limbs and the only thing keeping him upright was being impaled on Steve’s knot. The driving need to obey consumed him, whatever his Alpha demanded he would give, he was nothing but a vessel for his Alpha’s seed any thing else allowed, was for his Alpha to decide.

“T..thank you Alpha, l am your omega, l live to serve you.” 

“Good bitch, now l think you have one more orgasm in you and l want to hear you scream your thanks for being blessed with so many orgasms from your Alpha.”

Steve ensures that Tony drinks a whole litre of water before he begins to coax a final orgasm out of him, he doesn’t care about the thin coating of blood on his fingers as her flicks and pinches Tony’s raw clit. He doesn’t care that his omega’s cunt is dry as he scrapes his nails against swollen flesh, it excites him that his meg is trapped on his knot, completely at his mercy. When finally, his omega screams and sprays the mirror with piss he feels nothing but satisfaction and completeness. 

He watches as Tony’s expression morphs from the pained high of his last orgasm to one of devastation when he realises that it’s piss and not his cum that is running down the mirror. 

“Omega this is becoming a common occurrence when you climax, you get so excited that you piss yourself , l know that it can be a thing with omegas, even though it is rare. Now l don’t mind the occasional loss of control, but not every time as it’s messy and not going to be appropriate for certain venues and occasions.

Dr Banner can examine you this evening, to ascertain if you have a medical problem or are one of those rare omegas that piss as they climax.”

Steve left him to shower and clean himself inside and out, Jarvis controlled the flow of the enemas and forced him to hold the liquid for longer than was really necessary. By the end he was sobbing and pleading with him to let him release the fluid.

“Omega, you will hold onto it for another 5 minutes, you need to be thoroughly cleansed. Sir wants you empty and your passages need to be coated with a healing salve.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to work in his new lab, needless to say there have been a few changes it take into account his omega status.

Chapter 19

Finally cleaned and dry he slowly made his way back into the main office where Bruce was talking to Steve, who pointed at the space under his desk. Falling to knees he crawled under, not surprised that his Alpha’s half hard member was laying against his thigh. He opened his mouth and carefully took in the length, making sure not to lick or suck. Once the heavy cock was resting against his tongue, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a half sleep.

“Your omega a coming along nicely with his training, are we introducing him to his lab today?”

“Yes, after we have eaten. The bitch needs a rest after this morning and l may have used her a little to hard just now, so l will allow Tony this time to recover.”

Tony drifted, he could here the murmur of voices and smell the food, but he was too worn out to pay any attention to either. Gradually he became aware of his Alpha’s hand stroking his hair, when the gentle strokes turned into sharp tugs, he knew his rest time had ended. He tucked Steve’s cock back into his pants and crawled out from under the desk, to kneel in front of his Alpha.

“Good boy now open your mouth, time to for your gag to be fitted. There we go, now let me just attach your leash and we are ready to take you to your lab space.”

It was humiliating to be paraded through the corridors naked and leashed, even after the events of the morning. He could hear the whispers and cruel laughter as he trotted along behind Alpha Steve and Bruce. Steve’s stern glare stopped anyone from physically touching him, but he could feel all the eyes staring at his nakedness and what was left of his cock.

The lab space was startlingly white and clean. There were three workstations, only one had items on it. Steve led him over and placed him on the stool, locking his feet into the foot rests on the lower bar, he startled when his pussy was suddenly filled with a cold metal phallus. There was no way he would be able to move off the stool, he was effectively locked in place without any obvious restraints. He could only raise himself few inches but not enough to get free of the huge phallus invading his cunt.

Steve laughed at the shocked look on his omega’s face.

“Ingenious isn’t it Tony, you are trapped on this stool until you have reached your required hours of work. There is no need for someone to physically guard you, although JARVIS will monitor your vitals and of course l will have access to the cameras wherever l am. 

Now your task for today is to take apart the latest Stark Phone and compare it to your phone that we found inside your suit. I want a complete analysis and comparison of each phone, with recommendations for improvements. 

I am going to remove your gag so that you can communicate with JARVIS. Do not disappoint me my omega, l will return in two hours for a progress report.”

Tony stared at the two phones for minutes, the reality hitting him again that he was in a different universe, a replacement for a dead version of himself. But not living that Tony’s life, which he could have dealt with eventually, no because of his designation he was now trapped in a living nightmare, that he had no hope of escaping. 

The mating bond tied him to this Steve, his omega biology adapting to his Alpha’s pheromones, craving them along with his Alpha’s knot and attention. It didn’t matter that Steve had tricked him, he had freely given his consent and his physiology had begun to adapt to the bond processes of this universe.

He knew it was happening, there was no way in his own Universe that he would have allowed himself to be treated this way, he would have mentally and physically fought it, he would have tried to escape. Yet here he was sitting on a metal phallus taking two phones apart and chatting to Jarvis as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I should be severely traumatized by everything that bastard has put me through especially after this morning, but my stupid omega brain recognizes him as my mate and my pathetic omega physiology makes it so I have feelings for my Alpha, not just the connection caused by “the mating bond, no l have gone and fallen for this psycho!”

Pieces of the phones flew across the lab, hitting the wall before landing on the floor. 

He watches as his small omega throws an epic tantrum, everything on the worktable ends on the floor or in the case of his screw drivers, embedded in the wall. He screams and curses, hits his fists on the table, until finally exhausted the tears start to flow.

“Hmmmm, your omega has just had an epiphany, l wondered how long it would take him to figure things out. 

Go and comfort your omega, l am going to collect Pepper. I think a little side trip to my Clinic whilst l drop of my two new megs, might make her more amenable to conforming to our expectations.”

The lab floor was littered with broken pieces of the phones and and the delicate tools needed to take them apart. Tony was just sitting staring at the screwdriver embedded in the wall in front of him.

“JARVIS, have the cleaning bits sort out this mess, and ensure the wall is repaired by tomorrow.”

He then turned his attention to his troubled omega, who’s tear stained face just made him want to bend him over and fuck him hard and fast. He wanted all those tears for himself, his omega didn’t get to cry unless he made him. 

“Tony, look at me and tell me what happened, you were working so well, and JARVIS was extremely pleased with the data you were providing.

What caused this breakdown and subsequent tantrum? think carefully before you answer, l want you to tell me the truth, and don’t think that you can be silent and not answer, that is the same as lying and carries the same consequences.”

He stood behind Tony and pulled him to his chest, aware that the shift in position would impale him further onto the metal cock. He couldn’t resist running his fingers over the soft flesh of chest and stomach, the hard outline of the phallus could still be felt through the lax stomach muscles.

“So pretty now my omega, soft and small, just how a proper omega should be. Don’t you love how responsive you are now, look at your tiny cock responding to my touch, you have learned so much in such a short time. You are not the same omega that fell through the portal, that omega was a tragic mess, an omega forced to act as an alpha, to work and make decisions, left unbond and unloved by his pack. 

It is no wonder that you fought me at every turn, you had no idea how to be a proper omega until you were shown the correct way. But now your body and mind have reset, your omega traits and instincts are coming to the fore.”

“But l’m not supposed be like this, l would never have let Steve do this to me in my universe, l don’t understand why l am not more resistant to the changes you have forced on me. Why have l not broken, for Christ sake, dozens of strangers fucked me this morning and l was hard and would have had multiple orgasms if you had not caged me. 

I didn’t consent to any of the modification you have done to my body, yet they seem natural and why would l agree to freely bond with you? You are a monster, who has physically and mentally abused me, but you are also to my mind and body, my Alpha.

Please l don’t understand, what have you done to me? It can’t be me, please it can’t be me.”

Tears were pouring down his omega’s face again and his small hands were clutching into his biceps as he encircled him. A glance at one of the hidden cameras had JARVIS unlocking and removing the foot restraints. 

“Omega l am going to turn you round to face me, just relax and let me move you.”

He placed one hand on Tony’s waist and the other on his hip and slowly pushed, his omega’s slick drenched pussy made it easy for Steve to slowly turn him on the huge metal phallus. He took his time the wide eyes and breathy moans went straight to his cock as he looked down at his flushed and tear stained face.

“Now put your arms around my neck, l am going to slowly lift you off.”

Of course he didn’t lift him off in one go, where would be the fun in that, he would lift him a few inches and then lean down to kiss him, letting Tony slip down a little, the now ribbed sides of the phallus dragging along his cunt. His omega was soon panting and whining like a bitch in heat.

“Does that feel good baby? Your cunt is designed for taking cock, it’s natural and right that you want your Alpha to keep it filled. Especially when you have been denying your true orientation for so long.

Your mind and body is in overdrive, trying to fulfil the biological imperatives that keep an omega physically and mentally balanced.”

“So good, mmmmmmh, more Alpha, need you so b..bad.”

“Baby let go of my neck, l am going to make you scream in ecstasy and pain, give you what you need.”

The second Tony loosened his hands, he let go of his hold on his omega’s waist and stepped back. The panicked look on his face as gravity took hold and he slid down fully onto the unforgiving metal phallus, had him grabbing his cock, squeezing it to stop from coming there and then.

For a blink of an eye, he didn’t comprehend what was happening and then he felt the impact of the metal cock head on his cervix and the smack of his ass on the stool as he was impaled fully, the vibrations against his prostrate thrumming. Then it hit, the searing pain mixed with the wild bliss of his orgasm. A scream ripped from his throat, as wave after wave hit him, he was trapped, unable to move, Steve’s hands on his shoulders held him in place as he shook and screamed. The vibrations became stronger, there was no escaping the constant rub against his sweet spot and the thud of the cock head.

“Omega you will take the pain and embrace it, you will take the pleasure and give yourself over to it. There is no shame in needing both to reach fulfilment, just as there is no reason not to celebrated, the true nature of being an omega.”

His whole body burned his limbs shook as he was consumed with the fire of one orgasm after another. He welcomed the spikes of pain, they kept him from flying apart, grounding him against the constant swell of his orgasms.

His omega was beautiful, lost in a pain and pleasure loop. It would be a sin not to take his own fill of his bitch. 

“Nooooo….noooooo!”

The sudden emptiness was shocking he was bereft and lost, he didn’t want to lose the feeling of completeness.

“Pour little omega, do you want my cock in your slutty whore cunt, want to feel full and complete? 

If you want it, let me hear you say it. No more pretending that you aren’t anything but an omega whore, just three holes to be used and abused.”

He twisted so that he was sitting on the stool, holding Tony above his cock, wild eyes looking straight into his calm ones.

“Say it omega, l can hold you here all day. You only have to ask, and you will receive.”

Tony was lost the minute he stared into Steve’s startling blue eyes.

“Alpha, please fuck this slutty omega whore, fill my needy cunt with your seed and breed me, please Alpha.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is punished for his bad behaviour.

Chapter 20

Having your omega caught on you knot keening as you bite hard on their mating mark to re-enforce your bond just makes you want to keep on screwing them until there is nothing left. Steve knew that there was nothing he would not do to keep this omega, to make Tony bend completely to his will, to own him body and soul.

There was still some way to go before this Tony relinquished all his previously learned omega behaviours. Before he truly embraced the truth that he was nothing, that his only reason for being was to serve his Alpha. Tony may think he had feelings for him, but they could just be a transference from his own universe, but it was something to build on to take advantage of. 

He wanted to be able to show off his omega out in public, without the need for a gag or the omega crate all the time. He wanted his omega to be completely loyal to him, to put his Alpha above everything else.

Finally, his knot deflated enough for him to slide out and quickly push in the large butt plug one of the worker bots gave him. The sound was still in Tony’s small cock which was red and swollen. Every orgasm had been from his cunt, so his neglected cock was incredibly sensitive and painful.

“Omega l am going to discipline you now for the tantrum you threw, l can’t let you get away with such a blatant show of bad behaviour, the Omega Registry will insist on a public punishment if l do not provide proof that l have severely disciplined you.

Now over my lap, you will count out each one up to 30, then l will administer the last 20 hard and fast. Then you will apologise, and you will be forgiven.

Steve spent a while stroking Tony’s back and ass until he felt the omega relax, the tension leaving his limbs. He could see from the mirrored tile on the floor that Tony was already half asleep, eyelids fluttering, mouth lax, it seemed almost a shame to disturb him, he looked so young and innocent.

The crack of his palm as it met the soft flesh of his omega’s behind echoed loudly round the room. He waited for the count, giving the startles omega time to gather his wits.

“O..one Alpha.”

“Good boy, don’t forget the count starts again if you get the number wrong or forget the honorific.”

The heat rose off of his omega’s flaming backside as he counted out the last strike.

“T…thirty Alpha”

“Well done bitch, now for the final 20, I will not hold back, you are being punished and you will wear the marks of your punishment for all to see.”

Tony screamed and begged and swore that he would be the perfect omega for his Alpha as Steve’s smacks reined down on his behind. Each blow resonated throughout his body, his behind bruised purple by the time the final strike landed. His screams turned to heaving sobs as his Alpha picked him up and held him close. 

“Shhhh little omega, you are forgiven, you can start with a clean slate. I will not give you anything for the pain until tonight, you must been seen to be suffering, it also will act as a reminder as to what will happen if you disobey me or misbehave again.”

Steve’s words set him off again. He clung to his Alpha until he had no tears left, he felt empty and full at the same time. Exhausted he closed his eyes it wouldn’t hurt to just allow himself the comfort he was being offered in his Alpha’s arms.

“Jarvis, have his crate bought in l have meetings to attend. Let him sleep for two hours then make him crawl up to my office, ensure that nobody stops him or touches him.”

Having replaced Tony’s ball gag and collar, he admired the purple bruising and the clear imprint of his hand on Tony’s backside. It was a shame that the serum would heal them fully in the next couple of days, but it also meant that he had a blank canvas, ready to inflict his mark on once again. 

Bruce watches Pepper eye up the two crates that held his new omegas being unloaded from his car, he could see her sniffing the air, taking in the scent of virgin megs.

“Pretty little megs, don’t you think Pepper, bought and paid for and no one is going to miss them, exactly what I need to test my new serum. If you want to destress for a while there are other megs that you can fuck at the clinic, but these ones are for testing, and I doubt that Alpha Rogers wants you mating an omega that he has not approved of anyway, and certainly not some pathetic loser omegas like these. No, Steve will use your mating within the Packs to form a business alliance.”

Pepper just stares at Bruce, there is no way that she would let herself be mated off, she was an Alpha and would choose her own omega, wouldn’t she? She couldn’t help feeling slightly apprehensive at the thought of going against her Pack Alpha, and anyway it had to be truly consensual on the omega’s part so that they could be fully fertile and easily bred.

“Please, as if our mighty Alpha could force me to mate and get an unwilling omega to consent!”

Bruce smiles as he watches Pepper quickly glance behind her, just incase Steve appears and hears her bad mouthing him. It looks as if the injections are working but he needs to give her a dose of the combined serum today, the omega hormones are not enough to keep her mailable to the point she will fully submit and accept Steve and the Pack as superior Alphas.

“Come along Pepper, lets give you a final check up and then you can have tour of the Centre and maybe have some fun with one of our omega trainees. These two need to have a full medical and then be prepped for their profile photos.”

Pepper lost time, she remembered Bruce giving her an injection, but then the events that led her to be naked in bed with a pretty little meg trussed up beside her memories were blurred and she only had vague memories of fucking the little meg, the red stripes on the smooth skin meant that at some stage she hand caned her, but honestly she could not remember.

Bruce watched from the monitor in his office as Pepper woke then stumbled into the shower. Bruce caught sight of the small dark bruise at the bad of her neck, the two puncture marks hidden by the darkened skin, three hours has passed since he had injected her, by the time they returned to the Compound she should be showing a reaction to the serum. He would test her levels after Steve had dealt with her, once extremist had been eradicated then the serum should react faster. Once he had the results he could then start trialing it on the two omegas, in the hour their profiles had been on his private Alpha/Omega website, there had been a number of bidders for the young virgin cunts.

He could feel Hulk stirring, wanting to come out and play with the trussed up omega, Pepper held no real sexual interest for him or the Hulk, both enjoyed the uncontrolled power of dominating and breaking omegas for there own pleasure. Pepper was just an ongoing experiment, one that would need close monitoring, Alpha Rogers wanted results and quickly, Pepper would never be a proper pack member within the Avengers, she was second class and now that she had allowed herself to be dominated without putting up a greater fight she was never going to be allowed to remain in charge of Stark Industries, even if she had the disadvantage of being unknowingly drugged.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Pepper humiliation and punishment.
> 
> Next chapter we will get back to Tony.

Chapter 21

The drive back to the Compound proved revealing, he could see that Pepper was uncomfortable and kept turning up the AC in the car, her skin flushing red and at one stage he noticed streaks of orange flowing down her arms. Ten minutes from their destination she slumped forward in her seat, her eyes fluttering, moaning as she tried to push off her jacket and undo her blouse.

“Bruce, I don’t feel so good, its so good dam hot in here, my skin is on fire and I just need to get cool. Please turn up the AC, I am going to melt if I don’t get some cold air on me.”

Bruce pulled over to the side of the road, they had just turned onto the private road that led up to the Compound gates, so there was little chance of them being seen by any passing motorists. 

“Come on Pepper lets get you out of the car, maybe some fresh air will help, there is a bit of a breeze so take of your jacket and let it cool you down.”

Bruce could see that she was burning up, the serum eradicating extremis, literally heating it out of her system. Pepper’s face was flushed and her arms twitching as she rubbed at her prickling skin, he could see that the cool breeze was making her nipples pebble, the silk shirt buttons straining as she twisted and turned. The tight pants would be unbearable against her heated skin. Time to test the other aspect of the serum, see how pliable she was to another Alpha’s will;

“Pepper take off your shirt and pants, then lay down on the grass by that tree, it shady here and the coolness of the earth should help. I am going to get my medical bag and take your temperature, I have called Steve and he is on his way, luckily he was out on a run so he should be her in a few minutes.”

She couldn’t resist spreading herself out on the grass, the thick leafy covering from the tree meant the grass was cold and slightly damp, it was a balm to her burning flesh. She was startled when hands parted her thighs and something cold and hard pressed against her hole, a second later she felt a long thing object slide in with ease. 

“Bruce what are you doing?”

“Shhh Pepper just lay still, l need to take an internal temperature reading and this is the easiest way as a don’t have my digital thermometer with me.

Now l am going to remove your bra as you don’t need anything restricting your body. There we go, how are you feeling? Your skin doesn’t look flushed anymore and the sparks of extremis that l noticed seem to have gone.”

It took some time for her to respond, so he took the time to open her pussy and hole, the slick patches he had placed in both orifices would have had time to graft onto her flesh. 

“Bruce, mmmmmm, that feels good, ahhhhhh just a bit harder. Mmmmmmmm you have such long fingers, come on Bruce l feel so much better now, it’s just you making my pussy hot now.”

He was up to four fingers by the time Steve appeared, Pepper was oblivious as she moaned and thrust her hips to meet his fingers. He moved so that he was straddling her his now free cock nudging her lips, as he grabbed her legs holding them up and open so Steve could kneel between her spread thighs and thrust his hard length deep into her weeping cunt. Her scream of pain was cut off abruptly as he slid his own cook down her throat, his balls slapping her chin.

For a time, there was nothing but the slap of flesh against flesh, the sounds of her panicked cries muffled by his thick girth choking her mouth. He could see that Steve was alternating between fucking both her holes, waiting until she was on the brink of climaxing before pulling out and plunging into her other hole.

“Steve l am going to shoot my load, Hulk wants to play but his sperm will burn her, and we can’t have that at the moment. I have promised he can play with her when she is no longer needed.” 

“Oh, l don’t know Bruce, Pepper is not that important to either Pack at the moment since she is such a disrespectful and ungrateful bitch. Maybe a play date wit Professor Hulk is just what she needs to get her to behave and do her job without disobey her Alpha.

Did she get to see Dr Cho when she was at the clinic? Yes, well Pepper that is what will happen if you carry on being a disrespectful and aggressive Beta alpha. 

Now be a good girl and swallow all Dr Banner’s cum and then l am going to mark you with my cum, let my scent cover you and remind you that you are mine.”

Pepper could do nothing but swallow the warm cum filling her mouth, there was a slight burn as it slid down her throat but nothing that she caused her any real pain. Steve’s cum splattered over her face and breasts, dripping down to soak her pussy lips. His large hands massages it into her skin, ensuring her bonding glands are covered in a thick layer. Her pussy and back hole ached, he had not allowed her to cum, as he flips her on to her front she slips her hand down and rubbed her pussy, but just as she presses down on her clit Steve grabs hold of her hand and twists her arm up behind her back as Bruce grabs hold of her other arm and pulls Ito it to the side. She feels the heavy weight of Steve pressing her into the grass as he whispers into her ear.

“Naughty bitch! You don’t get to cum unless l allow it. Such a shame, you were doing so well up until now. Bruce l think Pepper needs to be reminded that her cunt and clit belongs to her Pack Alpha, do you have a tow rope in your car? 

Thanks Bruce, can you hold her whilst l fit her chastity belt? Pepper you only have yourself to blame for the discomfort you are going to feel. If you don’t make a fuss, then l may allow its removal tonight.”

Steve wrapped the rope round Pepper’s waist pulling it tight, forming a larks loop before doubling the rope round and threading he end through. Usually there would only be one knot, but he knotted a row of four, one to sit over her clit, two for her cunt and a larger on to sit over her asshole. Tugging hard he ignores her gasp and ties it off, taking another length of rope he binds her breasts, the small mounds squeezed tight around their base and separated with a knotted straps that joins at the back of her neck, a few twists around her neck and a collar forms.

Grabbing hold of her hair he pulls her on to her feet, and round to the front of the car. Tying a length of rope to the grill of the car he ties the other end around her wrists.

“Pepper you will walk the rest of the way to the Compound, if this rope is not kept at full length then you will be wearing that harness until l decide to take it off.”

The slow drive back to the Compound took over 15 minutes as they teased Pepper but increasing their speeds so she had to jog faster in order to keep the rope taut and then they would slow down and watch her stumble as she had to adjust her speed.

Hawkeye took great delight in hosing Pepper down with cold water from the car wash, after he had scrubbed her down with soap and a rough sponge. The Manila rope was already tightening as it shrunk from being wet and he could see that Pepper’s tits were swelling and the rope between her legs digging up into her cunt, making her wince as she walked. 

Pepper was utterly humiliated, they had treated her no better than an omega, there was no way that she was going to let that happen ever again. She would apologize to her Alpha and do everything in her power to ensure he didn’t need to punish her in that way again. Perhaps it would be for the best if she did not carry on with her plans to oust the Avengers from Stark Industries.

She would be the best Beta Alpha and earn Steve’s respect and that of the Avengers, no more lashing out in temper or being disrespectful. Pepper was filled with good intentions and meekly walked behind Hawkeye into the common area of the Compound, not showing how painful her pussy and clit hurt as the knots rubbed and pressed against them with every step.

“Hawkeye place Pepper on the breeding bench, l think that she needs a final reminder of what her fate will be if she steps out of line again. Thor you can have the honour of reaming her holes and then Hawkeye can eat her out before Widow and l spit roast her. 

Jarvis please ensure that you film the proceedings and put it on my private server. Also compile a ten- minute edit to be sent to Stark Industries intranet, senior management and above, only to be released on my order.”

“Noooooo, you can’t treat me like this, I won’t let you!”

Widow didn’t bother waiting for Thor, she just stuck her cock in the stupid cow’s mouth, Pepper was going to need a few more lessons before she finally learnt her place.

Bruce met Steve’s eyes, a slight nod and he left for medical to get the syringe with the higher dose of serum.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter of Steve and Tony :)

Chapter 22

There was no doubt that his omega was beautiful, slim body with a soft curved stomach and small breasts with dusky pink nipples. There was no hint of muscle on his arms or legs, his bubble butt was ripe for biting and his slender legs ended in dainty feet.

His facial features were delicate and fine boned, his lips plump, his large expressive doe eyes were framed by thick long lashes that held on to every teardrop until the last moment. He could pass for either sex, as his youthful features had not settled either way and with the serum it would be many years before he aged. 

Steve petted his omega’s soft curls, the cropped hair having finally grown out, so that he could get a firm hold of it if needed. Yes, he had hit the jackpot with this Tony, and with a few minor tweaks he would be perfect.

“God boy, just a few more minutes and my knot will go down and you can just suckle on my cock and keep it warm. You have pleased my tonight with your behaviour, l think that a reward is due, now you have a choice and l want you to think carefully before you give your answer.

You can choose to have your nipples primed to lactate when sucked and your pathetic little cock smoothed so that you don’t have to ever worry about the embarrassment of pissing yourself again during sex, or you can have your ears, tongue, cunt, cock and nipples pierced along with a few other piercings that I have not quite made my mind up about yet.

You have until I have completed my paperwork to decide, then I will let Dr Banner and Professor Hulk know what procedures they need to prepare for.”

Tony didn’t want to choose, it was confusing, omegas didn’t have the right to choose here, surely Alpha knew that, perhaps this was a test, it had to be. He did not want to be punished again. Being a good boy meant he got to suckle on Alpha Steve’s cock and not be locked up in his crate, deaf and blind to the world around him. Maybe he could tell Alpha that he could chose for him, that would be the right thing to do, although he didn’t want to lose what was left of his cock he also didn’t want to make Alpha angry and be caned again.

Steve could feel the burgeoning panic of his omega through his link, Tony’s meltdown in the lab had been a turning point for the omega and over the last week his pet had been exceptionally well behaved and submissive. Of course he had still disciplined the omega as prescribed by the Omega Centre, Tony had cried prettily and thanked him for every strike of the flogger or paddle before folding himself over the breeding bench to be fucked senseless by Steve. Still his little bitch, needed to be tested, and any medical procedures done before the baby developed any further.

Thirty minutes later he shut down his computer and pulled his cock free, admiring his omega’s swollen lips and tear stained face. After pulling him up onto his lap he sucked and nibbled on Tony’s bonding glands until he settled and calmed, his Alpha pheromones swamping the omega’s senses until he lay curled against his chest his hands clutching at his shirt.

“Tony have you made your choice, I need you to be clear about what reward you want, I will be happy either way with your choice but you need to realize that the procedure that you don’t chose will then become a punishment for any major transgression in the future.”

“Please Alpha you chose, its to confusing and I just want to be a good omega for my Alpha, I don’t know the right answer. I chose to let you decide for me.”

Oh, this was just too perfect an opportunity to not take advantage of, he had after all given Tony two choices to pick from, not three. He could play this out in a number of ways but hey he wanted instant gratification for himself and he wanted Tony to fully understand the consequences of not obeying his Alpha, he needed to break the omega so that he could mold him into the perfect omega, so that no one would ever suspect he was not from this universe.

Tony found himself roughly shoved onto the floor Steve’ hand gripping a handful of his hair as he shook him hard, the tie of his boot pressing painfully against his caged cock.

“Omega can you not count? Are you so stupid that you cannot even comprehend that l gave you two options to choose from not three!  
For a supposed genius you are incredibly dumb, perhaps I should get you retested, l bet your Father bribed the Board of Education to say that you were a genius because he was too embarrassed to admit to the world that he had a dumb, useless, cock sucking omega for a son.  
Well now it is out of your hands, you missed your one and only chance to choose. I guess that l am going to have to decide for you.”

Tony was too stunned to say anything at first, but the sharp kick to his cock broke him out of his haze.

“No Alpha, please l wasn’t disobeying you, l wanted to show you that l understand that as an omega l do not get to choose, that l belong to you and as my Alpha every decision is made by you. 

Please l was trying to honour you as my Alpha, l was not trying to be disrespectful or ungrateful.”

Tony was shaking he was so scared that Steve would not listen to him, his cock hurt so much as Steve continued to press down on it with his boot.

It was always a rush to have someone completely at his mercy, especially if it was an omega and doubly so when it was his own omega, his little alien meg truly had no idea that Steve as his Alpha could do absolutely anything he wanted to him and not suffer any consequences for his actions. 

“Omega, l gave you two options you chose to offer a third, whilst l appreciate that you were trying to please me, you have failed and l am very disappointed in you, it just shows that omegas cannot be trusted to make any decisions for themselves.

I had hoped that l could give you some leeway in how l train you, being that you have much to learn and are alien to this world. Now, l realize that maybe l was expecting to much from you, after all you are only an omega, good for fucking and breeding. Your intelligence makes it difficult for you, distracts you from your true purpose, but we both know that you would go insane if you didn’t create and build sometimes.

l know now that you need to be focused and have a clear, cut division between the two sides. Therefore, we will perfect your appearance and attitude, take away any physical reminders that you are different from our omegas. I am going to immerse you in full submission and any transgressions will be severely punished, you will work your allotted hours under strict supervision and you will tell me immediately when you have a creative breakthrough and need to work for an extended period, that is the only exception to the laws of this world that l will allow.

Now you also need to know that you have been successfully bred and that you need to be an exemplary omega for your pups as they are going to be at a disadvantage with you subpar omega DNA, so l want you to reflect on what l have said whilst l deliver you’re evening discipline. Then you may speak freely for five minutes without any repercussions.”

He watched the play of emotions over Tony’s face, the shocked expression and the hand reaching for his stomach when told of his pregnancy. His tear- filled eyes on hearing the absolute disappointment in his Alpha’s voice that he had failed him.

Tony was numb as Steve placed him across his knees and bought the paddle down hard on his behind, he couldn’t even count out the strikes, his voice frozen. When the paddle stopped abruptly, he startled only now registering the burn, he let it a moan as Steve began to pinch and rub his reddened cheeks, the sharp spikes of pain, kickstarting his thought processes.

It was difficult to remember that there was a time when he had been independent and free to do as he wanted, that a universe away he had had a life and friends and was a super hero, the owner of his own Company. That he was an Avenger and friends with Captain America.

Now he was mated and pregnant, bound by law to this Captain America, an omega with no rights and no escape from this relationship. He had been used and abused and his body modified against his will, beaten and unknowingly impregnated, but was it really so bad?

Now he had Steve as his Alpha, was going to have a pup and did not have to worry about being a superhero or the stress of running a multi-international company that relied heavily on his inventions. Here he could be proper omega, not the weird omega that behaved like an alpha and who questioned everything, who pinned after an almost oblivious Steve much to the amusement of the other Avengers. 

He was so tired after the battle with Thanos and even though they had eventually won and he had landed the killing blow before being thrown through the Portal, he knew that he would not be able to step back if he was some how able to return. There was to much rebuilding and restructuring to be done, many of the returned people still had to be reintegrated back in to society, found homes and jobs in a world that had moved on from the devastation of the Snap.

And how could he go back to that life now he was bonded and pregnant, what would happen to his pup due to the stress of a broken bond? Was there a chance he could miss-carry? There was no guarantee the Steve would step up and provide a temporary bond until the pup was born and what would happen if he never wanted a permanent bond with him. He would be alone with a pup to raise, on top of all the other pressures he faced every day. He was so confused, he just wanted everything to stop and not have to deal with anything.

Tony slid to his knees, clasping Steve’s hand and looked his Alpha directly on the eyes.

“Please Alpha l am your omega now, l don’t want to have to think anymore, make it all go away, l don’t want to see or feel anything, I want to be the perfect omega for you.”

“Are you sure that is what you want baby? Do you understand what you are asking for?”

Tony kisses Steve’s fingers before bowing his head in submission;

“Yes Alpha.”

Days later when he was sobbing at his naked reflection in the mirror, Steve would remind him that this is what he had asked for, as his barbed cock and knot locked into Tony’s drenched cunt. 

Tony watched the blood dripping down his chest from where Steve had bitten hard enough to draw blood from his bonding mark, when his Alpha tugged at the ring through his clit he screamed as his climax hit and his walls tightened to milk Steve’s cum deep into his pulsating pussy. 

“ That’s it bitch, this is what you were made for, look at how beautiful you are, adorned with my marks and rings, belly swollen with my pup. Your cunt has even adapted to receive my barbs, that shows that it was no random act that you appeared through portal at the exact moment that you were needed the most.

You are mine forever and l am never letting you go!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are visitors from another world :)

Chapter 23

g  
It had taken months, but they had finally found the correct universe, Dr Strange had literally torn through the multi – verse to search for their missing Avenger. They hadn’t had time to view to much through the portal as it would only be stable for two hours, but it was enough to for Steve and Natasha to form the outline of their rescue mission. 

They would have four weeks to plan and implement Stark’s rescue before Dr Strange would be able to align the portal again. He had given them protection spells and a charm that altered their appearance just enough that people would not recognize them.

They had rented a motel room and then Natasha had purchased a laptop and started to insert their identities in to all the major State Systems. The program Bruce had written would filter details of their history onto the internet and into the local systems of the towns and schools they had attended. There military careers would hold up under scrutiny for a job security search, so now all they needed to do wait for their applications for Security Personnel at the Compound to be verified.

They took the week before they were due to report to the Compound to familiarize themselves with the way this society worked, the Government Structure seemed the same but Shield and the Avengers were openly present and held greater political and law enforcement powers.

A/B/O orientation was prime in where you placed in the social structure of family and work. Omega’s had no legal rights and were subject to strict laws. Only Alphas could bond with an omega, Betas could bond with Alphas or be the secondary partner in a triad. Omega’s had little or no say in who they were bonded to, which had led to the drop on the birth rate of omegas as the omegas were more fertile if the bond had been fully consensual. But even the threat of the dwindling birth rate had not bought about any changes in the way omegas were treated.

Steve had been horrified at the way omegas were paraded round, practically naked and leashed at all times. Natasha had struggled to hold him back from intervening a number of times, when he saw an omega being punished or sexually used in public. After the third time she had barred him from going out and advised him to use his time researching this world’s Captain America and Avengers. She, would look into Stark Industries and see if there was any possibility of enlisting the help of Potts to find their Tony Stark, it would seem logical that Tony would seek out help from his closest friend.

By the time they arrived at the Compound they knew of the events of the past few months and this Stark’s exposure as an Omega. Both were suspicious, as the dates of Tony’s disappearance through the portal and Stark’s outing as an omega in this world were within a week. 

Natasha had backed away from seeking out Potts when she had discovered the video of her initiation as Beta Alpha at Stark Industries and that Widow was now her assistant. The shift in power was obvious to her as a Black Widow herself, and any news footage she had seen always showed Potts a step behind Widow and her makeover was a give away to who held the reins. She could help feel a little bit jealous of her counterpart, this Natasha held a lot more power as Steve’s second in the Avengers Pack, and it would seem that she was heading to replace Potts as Beta Alpha of Stark Industries. 

Whilst orientation didn’t hold as much away in their world, Steve still gravitated to Alphas for command positions due to the era he was born into. Natasha was one of the few women that held his confidence but that was only because he saw her as a beta. She would need to be incredibly careful whilst here to ensure her real orientation was not discovered.

Steve had studied all the photos and footage of Stark and then the few photos that had been released of the now younger and exposed omega Stark. He was sure that this was Tony, although he appeared to be even younger now and without the van dyke beard. 

After a frustrating week at the Compound doing routine guard duty they would finally get to see the Captain and his omega. There was an event being held for The Maria Stark Foundation at the Compound, which would also coincide with Stark’s first public appearance as an omega.

Natasha had caught glimpses of Widow and Potts throughout the week, the dynamics between the two were interesting to say the least. Widow was clearly a dominant Alpha and wanted Potts as her submissive partner. Potts seemed to be struggling occasionally but the Widow soon put her in her place. It was not a dynamic that should have worked being that they were both high Alphas, she would need to get into the system and gain access to Dr Banner’s research and labs as the doctor was always watching Potts and holding quiet conversations with Widow.

Hawkeye and Thor had no discernible differences to their counterparts, apart from the openness to partake in public sexual activities and there equally dismissive attitude of omegas. Seeing Phil alive had been a shock, bit then Fury would always been a sneaky, manipulative bastard, in any world.

Dr Banner and the Captain were the two who were the opposite to their counterparts. Banner and his alter ego Professor Hulk radiated confidence and power, this was no timid Bruce or raging Hulk. She had met Banner for her medical and he had been scarcely competent and intense. She had been intimidated by his creepily intrusive examination and questions but had managed to hold back her shudder of fear until he had left her to get dressed. Hours later she could still feel ghostlike fingers touching her.

The Captain had been elusive all week, only making a few appearances for dinner but without his omega. He had disappeared with the Widow and Potts to S.I. head office, the omega crate covered and loaded into the boot of the SUV most mornings, but as both Steve and herself were not on their security detail they didn’t know where else he was going, often car would return mid afternoon with the omega crate, but no Captain. They would invariably arrive by helicoptering in the evening.

The night before the Gala they were both on duty and watched as Potts was once again degraded and used by the Captain and the other Avengers.

Pepper knew that tonight she was going to be punished by Alpha Steve, she had spoke out of turn at the board meeting, questioning his decision and to compound matters had balked at being offered to the remaining old board members as a thank you for their service, since they were retiring. With the giveback of their share it meant that Stark Industries was now a Private Company again, owned completely by Captain Rogers and the Avengers.

She had been furious when made to sign over her shares to Natasha and had lashed out at the two old farts remaining of the original board. She really didn’t know what had come over her, she had been doing so well and Natasha had even said that she was pleased with the way she had been comporting herself recently, which had led to an evening of indulgence and being thorough fucked by Natasha. The dynamics of there relationship were still evolving but she was content on the whole to take the submissive role most of the time, she knew it should bother her more but she always seemed to backdown when she challenged Natasha about it.

Steve and Natasha had watched on the security monitors as The Captain had reamed out Potts, then torn her out of her cloths until she was naked apart from her shoes and stockings. Then he had bent her over the table and fucked straight into her asshole without any prep, her screams could be heard echoing down the corridors of the Compound, blood and seamen tricked out of her hole as the Captain had withdrawn, Thor, Clint and Natasha had taken their turns fucking her loose hole before finally the Captain had slammed his fist into her, making her howl and beg for him to stop, but at the same time they could both she she was pushing back into his fist her legs glistening with slick and cunt juice. 

Steve thought it was totally fucked up that she seemed to be reveling in her punishment, he ignored Nat’s pointed look at the tightness of his pants, it was just a physical response to sexual stimulus, he told himself that he honestly wasn’t really mentally into it, but that still didn’t stop the blush from coating his cheeks when Nat smirked at him whilst looking down at his lap.

Natasha could feel herself getting wet, as she watched the other Widow’s long cock slide into Pepper’s mouth drowning out her screams, as the Captain continued to fist her and then plunge three fingers of his other hand into her pussy. She could see that although he was pretending not to notice his hard on, that Steve was not immune to what he was seeing, she wondered how he would react when he saw Tony being fucked.

Fortunately, they were both tasked with security for the Gala and luckily positioned to guard the top table, so would be able to get a closer look at the Stark Omega. They had found no trace of Tony at the Compound or in the Media, so this was there best lead, if it didn’t pan out then they had a week to try an locate Tony before they had to return through the portal.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha finally get to see Tony.

Chapter 24

All the guests were present when the doors to the ballroom opened and the Avengers walked through led by the Captain, there was no sight of the Stark Omega with the group as they took their seats. 

Alpha Steve stood and surveyed the packed room, he could see that puzzlement and disappointment on many faces. They had all expected him to have his omega leashed and crawling behind him, didn’t they realize that Tony was special and would be treated accordingly, this was his debut as an omega into the high echelons of society and would be handled as such, it may not be how it was done today but in his era it had been the highlight of the debutants season, the parading of the omegas before they were sent to their arranged Alpha match to be mated and bonded. He remembered when he and Bucky would creep into the cinema to watch the newsreels of the omega debutants ball. He had said to Bucky that one day he would find a way to attend one and meet his true mate and steal them away from the wicked Alpha that hey had been sold to.

This reality was so much better, he had his true omega, and no one could take him away, he wanted everyone to see his perfect mate and be filled with envy and lust.

“Ladies and Gentlemen than you for coming tonight, l want you all to have a great evening and hope that you all give generously for such a worthy cause.

Now before dinner l would like to introduce you to the new beta alpha of Stark Industry, she has agreed to be part of the ‘Omega for a night’ charitable auction we are holding and the winner will have the pleasure of her company for the whole of tonight, so start your bidding on the Stark pads at your table, the other participants will follow after and once all bids are made and the prizes given to their owner for the night we will sit for dinner after which will be the official presentation of Omega Tony Stark Rogers.”

The doors to the ballroom opened and Ms Potts entered in towering heels, a few steps behind her came the other bids for the auction, the girls dressed in thigh skimming sheer strapless dresses and the boy in tight, translucent shorts, Natasha could see that they were all young and beautiful, none were omegas, probably just rich kids wanting a thrill or college students wanting money to help pay their fees.

Ms Potts though stood out, her hair had been bleached pure white and slicked back, her gown left nothing to the imagination, a shimmering white translucent material, split front and back from floor to crotch level. Underneath the material she could see the thin outlines of a silver, shibari rope chastity harness. Her makeup was all glitter and shine, giving her an alien appearance. She stepped up on to the stage with the others, who split to stand either side of her, five boy and five girls.

The bidding was fast and within ten minutes each of the ten were being led to their owners for the night.

“Now for winners the final bid, Pepper you will be Director Coulson’s and Director Fury’s omega for the night. 

Congratulations gentlemen, Pepper go to your owners and follow all their orders, as of now all the lots sold in this evening’s auction are to be considered omegas until midday to tomorrow.”

The Captain smiled as he watched a reluctant Pepper walk towards the two directors, he could see the intense look on their faces as she neared them, they were going to wreck her and then hand her back, it would be the final lesson in Pepper’s transformation, the utter humiliation of being treated as an omega would instill in her the need to conform to her new position unless she wanted to ended up as one of Banner’s experiments at his clinic. 

Over the weeks she had become significantly less dominant and argumentative, the serum had done what was needed, but it didn’t hurt to reminder her every now and then what could befall her if she stepped to far over the line.

Steve shifted position slightly, uncomfortable with having to watch Ms Potts choke on Fury’s cock as Coulson pulled on her chastity harness, making the knotted rope tighten round her breasts until they were swollen, her nipples dark and bruised from where Coulson had spent time twisting and pinching them as she had sucked him off during dinner. Her gown was a discarded rag, used to wipe her pussy juice off the directors’ shoes when she had squirted over then after they had fucked her with a wine bottle. 

He was ashamed that it aroused him and he could feel his cock stiffening the more the air filled with the smell of sex, as the mock omegas were in turns fucked and disciplined but their buyers, passed around as though they were objects to be used and abused and not human beings.

Natasha remained still, even though the dampness between her legs had now soaked through her knickers, she thanked heavens that she had renewed her scent blockers so that she could not smell the Alpha pheromones thickening the air of the ballroom and that also in turn allowed her own scent to be masked. Years of training, and undercover work made the task easier, but she still couldn’t fully stamp down on the urge find a body to fuck.

Finally, the formal dinner was over, a dais was carried in and placed in front of the top table. The room was filled with anticipation as the lights dimmed so that only the dais and aisle to it were lit. The double doors swung open to admit a single small figure, who slowly began to walk towards the dais.

Steve watched in dismay as Tony walked forward, he was completely naked apart from a thick leather collar around his neck, he could see the brands on his hands and the mating bite showing just below the collar. He was smaller and younger looking, his body soft and rounded, but he just felt that he was their Tony. He couldn’t help but stare at his small breasts and his obviously pregnant stomach, what shocked and horrified him the most was the smooth area of skin between his legs as he walked closer. Tony’s cock and balls were completely gone, there was only a tiny, raised bump where the root of his cock should have been.

It took everything he had not to rush forward and grab the omega and run, but that would only end in disaster for them, no he had wait and hope that he and Natasha would be able to create an opportunity to stealthy cease the omega and escape to the rendezvous sight.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha finally get to see Tony. Steve gets up close and personal, with the Captain's permission.

Chapter 25

Tony walked slowly towards the dais, eyes locked with his Alpha, he was terrified that he would stumble and embarrass Steve. He could feel all the eyes watching and staring at his nakedness, he couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks, it was stupid since he spent the majority of his time unclothed, he could see the smirk on Steve’s face as he sensed his embarrassment through the Alpha link. It wasn’t fair that it didn’t go both ways, Tony had to always pay attention to Steve to read his mood, but then again that was what omega’s were for, to cater to their Alpha’s every demand, to been seen but not heard, unless they were screaming in ecstasy or pain.

Finally, he stepped on to the dais and sank to his knees, leaning forward until his forehead touched the ground, arms stretched out in front of him, his ass raised in the air. He made sure to part his thighs so that everyone could see his denuded cunt and asshole and also the smooth skin where his cock used to be. He blinked away tears, still upset by the twisted way his Alpha had got him to agree to his emasculation, he would need to remember in future to be very careful about how he worded his responses.

There was a minute shift in the air before the flogger landed on his raised ass, he had been so lost in his thoughts he had missed Alpha Steve moving into position. The flogger continued to rein down on his back, ass and thighs until he was crying and begging for Steve to stop, he could do nothing but howl when the strands of the flogger hit his pussy or hole, eventually the flogging stopped and he was hauled to his feet before being impaled on Steve’s cock, his legs dangling as Steve held him against his chest as he fucked up into him. He could see the list and avarice on the spectators faces as he was pounded by his Alpha, one of his large hands roaming down to his pussy, three fingers pushing deep into his wet cunt to send him screaming into his first climax. He could hear cheering and clapping as his cunt pulsed, squirting his juices forcibly out on to the floor. 

Steve let go of his omega’s chest , leaving him to dangle off his knot as he grabbed his hips and started to pound into his bitch, the high pitched squeals and whines of his omega pushing him over the edge and he could feel the ropes of cum painting Tony’s insides. He could feel his barbs lock into place as Tony wailed in pain, looking round he motioned to the large security guard that was standing behind his table to come forward.

“This is your lucky night you get to fuck my omega’s mouth whilst l wreck his holes, the needy bitch is never quiet unless he is gagged one way or another.”

He grinned at the startled and hesitant guard, but the telltale bulge in his pants told him that he was obviously turned on.

“Come now, get your cock out and into my omega’s mouth, see how eager she is to be filled, look at those lips they were make to suck dick.”

Steve didn’t know what to do, if he refused, he could end up being dismissed and thrown out of the Compound, but how could he abuse Tony in front of all these people. He was dammed either way, but he could beg Tony’s forgiveness after they had rescued him, that was the end game.

Loosening his pants, he pulled out his semi hard cock, startling when the Captain grabbed hold of it, pumping it and twisting it just the way he liked until he was leaking and hard.

“There we go, Tony open up and swallow down your new Protection detail, that’s it omega, show all these good people who you lied to and deceived all these years what you truly are, a cock sucking omega whore, whose only use is as a fuck toy and breeder. Let them all see how milk he you love being stuffed full of cum, how you beg for cock and cannot stand to have your holes empty.

Show them what a perfect little omega bitch you are, that’s it Tony swallow his cum and then thank him by sucking his balls and cock clean.”

Steve couldn’t look Natasha in the face later that night as they returned to their rooms, he had cum all over Tony twice after the first blow job, the Captain reaming out Tony’s ass and cunt until the omega had collapsed unconscious to the floor. He thought that would be the end of it but he and Natasha were ordered to carry the spent omega over to the breeding bench and strap him down, being careful to place his pregnant belly in to the specially cut out hole, and a ring gag in his mouth.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my omega whore is open for business, all donations will go the charities that we are supporting tonight. My bitch, will be available for the next two hours so have fun.”

He turned to the two new security personnel, 

“You will stand and watch, ensure that no one does any permanent damage to my omega. Ensure that you make him drink 500 mils of water every half hour.”

Leaning down he slapped his omega’s face, until bleary eyes looked at him.

“Now you be a good whore and make sure you apologize to every person that fucks your dirty omega holes, for being a lying, deceitful bitch for the last twenty years.

Oh and just to make this interesting, you will hold in your piss until l allow you to release it, any accidents will punished and you will have to clean them up.”

He laughed as his omega’s eyes widened in dismay, after all, Tony’s tendency to piss himself occasionally when overstimulated had not gone away with the loss of his cock.

Natasha watched the proceeding, taking note of all the familiar faces, cataloging the differences in these versions. She wasn’t convinced that the Stark omega was their Tony, he would never have allowed himself to be trapped for this length of time without escaping. Still they had an advantage now that they were his security detail, they would be able to talk to him and find out the truth. She watched as Steve and the Captain painted the mewling bitch in their cum, it was a good thing that Steve had his beard and the distortion charm, as the pairs mannerisms and the way they held themselves and even the way they fucked were eerily similar.

The next couple of days that followed were an exercise in frustration for them, there was no time where the omega was not in the presence of his Alpha or one of the other Avengers. The Captain seemed to always want Steve present when disciplined his omega. 

Natasha and he had argued over whether it was their Tony or the Stark Omega. Steve was convinced it was Tony, but Natasha just couldn’t see any similarities other than facially and that was difficult with out his goatee and sharp cheek bones. Finally they had decided that if the opportunity arose they would escape with him and take him back with them as well finding their own Tony, he might even be able to help them locate him if he wasn’t their omega.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha finally manage to get Tony, but Natasha is not convinced that he is their Tony.

Chapter 26

Bruce watched as the two new guards loaded the omega crate onto the SUV, climbing into the front, the small female taking the driving seat.

“Make sure that you do not stop until you reach Stark Tower, Captain Rogers is expecting you to arrive by eleven, he wants his omega to work his allotted time in the lab today, whilst he, Natasha and Pepper are in the board meeting.

He is not to be taken out of the crate until he is secured in his lab, and make sure that you lock him onto his specially designed stool, keep the muzzle on him at all times whilst he is out of the Compound.”

Natasha makes quick work of disabling the trackers on the SUV and they discard all their Stark Industry clothing and weapons. It takes her some time to breakthrough all the security on the omega crate and remove Stark. He is a cuffed, and muzzled, with cruel clamps on his nipples and pussy, Steve wants to remove them straight away but time is of the essence, they need to get away to the safe house. He settles for wrapping the omega on a blanket and holding him tight as Natasha drives them away from the warehouse district where they had hidden the car they had purchased.

The old cabin looks as though it has been empty, for years, but it is suitable for their needs as it is within two miles of the rendezvous sight. They have food and water for the next few days, so just need to lay low and not leave the property.

There is a backroom with no windows and only the door into main room that is suitable for keeping the omega secure until they can determine who he is and if not their Tony they will give him the choice of returning with them or being released once the Portal appears.

Tony is scared and confused, he is laying on an old bed with a sheet covering him, his hands and feet are still bound and the muzzle still tight over his lower face, he swallows round the thick penis gag, mouth dry. He can tell that it’s been on to long, he is only supposed to wear it when travelling and when in public, until his Alpha decides he is trustworthy and not going to reveal his secret.

He doesn’t want to be a bad omega anymore so hopefully Alpha will soon trust him and allow him to wear one of the decorative face coverings that he has purchased for him.

Sitting up is difficult without the use of his hands that are cuffed behind his back. His balance is off, and it takes a few attempts before he is sitting up. The chain connecting his clamps tightens as he gets onto his knees and he had to take a few steadying breaths as his pussy heats and his nipples tingle pleasurably. There is nothing he can do but wait, this is probably all some perverted game his Alpha has arranged, he wishes that he had chosen a more comfortable location but he would play along and perhaps Alpha would let him orgasm if he was a good bitch.

Natasha watched from the hidden camera, she was suspicious of the way omega just settled into position and calmly waited. Steve wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours as he was picking up their weapon stash, it would take him an hour to travel each way. They had deliberately chosen this remote area for the Portal to materialize so that no one would be able to trace any energy signatures as it was in a dead zone. She decided to have a little chat with the omega, still not convinced, even if he was Tony she wasn’t going to be shy about having a little fun.

“Hello Stark or are you Tony, it’s a bit difficult to tell as you can’t speak, and you do look decidedly different, more of a little bitch now.”

Natasha ran her fingers over the smooth skin, pressing down on the small, raised bump, the room filled with the scent of omega slick. She took a deep breath, her own scent of arousal mingling, as she pushed her fingers into his tight cunt. She smirked as the omega immediately started to respond.

“That’s it, little bitch, fuck yourself on my fingers, do all the work and maybe l will let you cum. I want to se your tits jiggling as you work my fingers, l, want to see your fat little nipples and clit turn purple as those clamps tighten.”

Natasha kept an eye on the time, it wouldn’t do for Steve to see her tormenting the omega, but it was to great an opportunity to miss, her cock twitched but there was not enough time to mount the omega and she didn’t want her secret to be revealed.

“ There we go, such an obedient slut, there is no way you are our Tony, he would never just do as he was told, the little shit would have kept on fighting and defying every order being the stubborn bastard he is. Now come!”

Tony’s cunt clenched round her fingers as his orgasm rolled through him. It had been days since his last one and the sudden rush of pleasure through his body released a burst of omega pheromones that soaked the room.

Natasha licked her fingers, the taste of omega juice sweet on her lips. Her eyes were drawn to the drops of creamy milk dripping for the omegas heaving breasts. The fat nipples raw and swollen from the extended used of the clamps, she supposed that it was time to help the omega get more comfortable before Steve came back and went all protective of the omega, although it would be interesting to see how long the Alpha resisted his own natural urges to fuck the ripe omega. She didn’t know what this world’s Steve and Dr Banner had done or whether this was just natural to this world but she could scent the low burn of an omega in pre heat and had done ever since they arrived at the Compound, it should be impossible for a pregnant omega to go into heat.

Natasha quickly unlocked the omega’s ankle cuffs and pushed them apart attaching the cuffs to the ends of the metal bead stead. She made quick work of the omega’s hands whilst he was still coming down from the rush of his orgasm. She placed a few pillows behind him so he was propped up, to easy the strain on his back and neck, it would be too uncomfortable with that pregnant belly for him to lay flat, a pillow under his hips raised his ass to the perfect position. This would give Steve a perfect view of the naked omega when he walked in.

She sits toying with the nipple clamps until she hears Steve enter the cabin, just before he comes into view, she pulls the clamps off all at once, quickly hiding them in her pocket.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends his days and nights with the Stark Omega, whilst waiting for Natasha to return with news of their Tony.

Chapter 27

Steve is greeted with the view of a naked Tony arching off the bed, his open pussy on full display squirting copious amounts of juice, coating his thighs and pussy lips. He can see the omega’s breasts heaving as he rides out his orgasm, the aftershocks causing his milk to gush out of the bruised nipples.

His eyes are drawn again the the sopping pussy that is still pulsing and squirting, Tony’s hole is also twitching around the thick plug inserted in it. His own cock hardens as he scents the air, and it takes all his self-will to stop pouncing on Tony and fucking him senseless.

“Natasha what the hell is going on? You were supposed to get him comfortable and unbound. Why is he still wearing that muzzle? And why have you chained him to the bed?”

He dared not move closer, the pheromones Tony was giving off just begged him to fuck him. He pushed hard at his cock, willing it to go down but his alpha instincts wanted to ravage and bond with the splayed out omega, to take what was his and remove the marks of the alien Captain.

“The muzzle is impossible to remove it seems to be bonded to his skin, it’s some kind of advanced nano technology. Probably only removed by voice command, so you won’t be able to remove it as your accent is different to the Captain’s.

I am keeping him restrained until we know whether he is our Tony or not. Also he is in pre heat, don’t ask me how but unless you want him humping your leg and presenting his cunt for you to mount then it is safer form all concerned if he is restrained.”

Steve paced the room until he got control of his raging libido, he didn’t know how he was going to get through the next few days with the enticing scent of the omega permeating the cabin.

Moving to the bed he could see that Tony had settled down and was staring at him with suspicion and a hint of fear. Taking a blanket he covered the omega, both for his own and Tony’s comfort.

“Don’t be afraid Tony, we are here to rescue you and take you home. It’s me Steve and Natasha, we have been searching the multi verse for months with the help of Dr Strange and his magic eye. We finally found traces of the portal’s signature and tracked it to this world. It was another one in 14,000 000 chance, but l had to find you and bring you back, the world needs Tony Stark and his genius, there is so much rebuilding and regeneration to be done. Everyone is relying on you being found so that you can step up and start problem solving and fixing things again. I know that you want to do the right thing so even if you are not out Tony Stark, wouldn’t you rather be free in our world, than a slave here.”

He gently touched Tony’s face hoping to provide comfort, but was startled when the omega flinched away, eyes fearful as he stared at him with no recognition in his eyes.

“Shit Natasha he doesn’t recognises me or my voice, fuck! I really thought he was Tony, what the hell are we going to do, we only have a few days until the Portal appears. How are we going to find Tony now, we cannot go back to the Compound, they will have realised that we are missing by now and that we have Stark.”

Natasha could not believe how dumb he was, still it might work to her advantage, she wanted what this Widow had and if she could get back to the Compound and spin a web of lies, then maybe it would all work out to her advantage.

“Steve you need to stay here with Stark, I will make my way back and if the SUV has not been discovered I might be able to convince them that I was a victim. If not, then I will have to infiltrate the Compound and get into the AI’s systems to find any traces of what has happened to Tony. I am going to have another go at getting into Dr Banner’s lab, I am sure that he is hiding something, and if I have a chance I will investigate his Clinic, maybe they have Tony hidden there.”

Steve readily agreed to Nat’s plan, there was no point in him trying to be the one to go, he just didn’t have the stealth and computer skills she did. He was incredibly disappointed that this omega was not their Tony, but if anyone could trace him it would be Natasha.

“Steve, don’t let your guard down with Stark, he is a genius at has probably escaped numerous kidnapping like Tony has, keep him restrained and watch him even in the bathroom, use the rubber tubing from the camelbacks to make a feeding tube, it should be thin enough to fit the hole in the muzzle, ensure that you keep him hydrated and just thin down all the soup rations before you feed it to him.

Steve, you are probably going to have to give him some relief from his heat symptoms, oh don’t go all moral on me, he is going to burn up and be in agony if his full heat hits and we don’t know what that will do to the baby, so just do what you have to and don’t feel guilty, Stark enjoyed it when I fingered him to ease his distress earlier, it’s not as though you will be doing anything wrong, if you think about it you are providing medical treatment for a distressed omega.”

The first day Steve restrained himself to just feeding and escorting Stark to the bathroom, the omega didn’t seem to care that he watched him, the liquid only diet meant that it was easier to just put him in the bath tub and rinse him down the one time his bowls evacuated, he was just glad that Stark had indicated what was happening and he was able to manipulate the large plug out in time. He did his best not to stare at the gaping hole as he rinsed the omega, and made sure to insert it back in when Stark stayed on his hands and knees until he realised what he wanted him to do.

The night was the worst he had place the old arm chair in the door of the bedroom so he had a clear view of the omega, he covered him with a blanket and told him to get some sleep, the exhausted omega has soon fallen asleep but constantly kicked the cover off as he moaned and moved around in his sleep. Eventually he gave up replacing it and just did his best not to stare and the beautiful sight of the pregnant omega writhing and jerking his hips, he could only imagine what Stark was dreaming of, he found himself jerking off a number of times to relieve the painful ache in his groin at the sight if Stark’s naked sex on display, he couldn’t help the fascination he felt for the smooth area of skin where his cock should have been.

Late the following morning after wiping the omega’s milk stained breasts for the umpteenth time he grabbed up the nipple clamps and attached them to the hard nubs, he debated the clit clamp but wanted the omega to suffer the way his blue balls were suffering. Hours later after listening to Stark’s muffled mewls and moans, watching as his pussy wept he finally cracked, stripping off his pants he straddled the omega and sunk balls deep into his tight cunt, he stares into shocked eyes as he thrusts repeatedly his balls slapping against the omega’s perineum as he shoots he load, he feels his cock being milked by Stark’s throbbing channel and reaches down to push his fingers in along side his cock. It amazes him that he can fit three fingers in easily along with his cock, the tight pussy relaxing to suck them in. He doesn’t soften just keeps pumping hard as he covers Stark’s body with his own, he feels the nipple clamps dig into his chest as a mere irritation, the wheezing breath of the omega as his considerable weight bears down on his much smaller frame. He bites into his shoulder, teeth drawing blood as he breaks the skin, it may not be his Tony but he will leave a mark that will show the Captain that he has had his omega, should Stark decide not to come back with them.

Tony struggles for each breath as the Alpha’s heavy body squashes him into the mattress, his body is responding to each thrust, his heat and climax building until he screams round the gag as his body lights with pleasure and his cunt pulses, clamping down on the knot filling it, his g sport throbbing as rough nails scrape across the sensitive nub.

“That’s it, milk my knot, take my spend into your cunt, I want you to stink of me, to know that I can satisfy you just as much as your Alpha. I hate that you are not my Tony, that you are alive when he may be dead, I hope for your sake that Natasha finds him soon. Now that I have fucked you once I am not going to stop, you need it to ease your heat and you may be the closest I ever get to being with my omega.”

The Alpha’s words finally penetrated his fuzzy mind, he felt sick as it suddenly dawned on him that the bearded Alpha fucking his asshole was probably his world’s Steve, which meant the bitch was Natasha. The must be wearing the masks that he had been developing, Bruce must have finished his work. He screamed Steve’s name as loud as he could around the gag, but with his face squashed into the mattress he knew it was futile. He wondered why Steve still had the mask on, perhaps they were worried they may not work again once removed, he needed to convince Steve to free his hands and give him a pen and paper so that he could communicate, he needed to let Steve know who he was as Steve was going to be distraught that he had taken him against his will, even if his body was willing and responding to the Alpha.

Steve finished feeding Stark, the omega’s heat seemed to have settled for the moment, so he decided that he should take the time to wash down the omega as he was covered in sweat and semen. Carrying him into the bathroom he dropped him in the tub of warm water not bothering to cuff the worn-out omega. 

“Clean yourself up whilst I get something to dry you with.”

Tony struggled to get out of the tub, his limbs shaking from exhaustion, but this was his chance, Steve’s note book and pen were on the arm of the chair, he just needed to get to them before he returned. It was slow going, he was breathless, and his limbs ached, but he made it. Just as he picked up the pen a large hand clamped down on his wrist, squeezing it until he dropped the pen.

“Fuck I should have known you couldn’t be trusted, what were you going to do, stab me with the pen? Bitch I thought that you would be grateful that I helped you through your heat and kept you fed and watered so your baby would be safe. But no, you reward my kindness by trying to maim be so you can escape. You really are stupid, we are in the middle of nowhere, there is no vehicle here, you would have to walk over thirty miles in the heat, you wouldn’t last an hour before you collapsed and died of dehydration and sunstroke.

You need to be punished for not just breaking my trust but for endangering yourself and your baby.”

He hauled the omega up off the floor and threw him onto the bed, cuffing his wrists to the metal frame and spreading his legs wide and up so they to were cuffed to the head of the bed as well. His belt slid easily through the loops of his jeans, he wrapped the buckle in his fist as he whipped Stark’s exposed sex with the stiff leather, he ensured that the studded tip landed on Stark’s smooth mound, the remaining bundle of nerves swelling beneath the skin, so that he had a target to aim for. He remembered his father doing this to his mother as a punishment the one time he had peeped as a child, it was a guilty secret and wish that he never imagined he would one day be to enact.

“ Let this be a lesson Stark, you are a disappointing excuse for an omega, I should just haul your ass back to the Compound and dump you at the gates for your Alpha to find.

What are you shaking your head for, don’t try and tell me I cannot discipline you or send you back to your Alpha if I wanted. When I get my Tony back there is going to be an extremely short courtship during his quarantine at the Compound, followed by our bonding ceremony, I will ensure that he becomes the omega that I want him to be, it’s a different world back home now and omegas need to be protected as there are so few that survived the snap or the return. He will understand the importance of pack and family once I explain it to him after we have bonded.” 

Tony cried tears of frustration, he wanted to scream at Steve for being so dense, but he also wanted his Alpha to come and take him away, he didn’t want the complications that come with this whole situation, he didn’t want to go back to being seen as the fixer of everything, the pressure was exhausting, the work never ending and now that he knew that Steve was capable of giving into his alpha instincts he didn’t want to be with him. At least his Alpha had been honest from the start of how he would be treated and what his position was as his bonded omega in this world. Sure he had pushed the boundaries to get to submit to a full bond, but the punishments and humiliation he suffered faded into the background when he had his Alpha’s full and undivided attention as he bought him to the serene depths of full submission.

For the next two days he used and disciplined Stark whenever he felt the need, he grew hard just at the sight of his reddened backside. Every evening he would remove the nipple and clitoris clamps by tugging hard on the chain, watching the omega cry and shudder when they pulled free and the blood rushed back into the swollen flesh. He so wanted to rip of the mask and fuck Stark’s mouth, but it was as Natasha said, his voice could not match the Captain’s. 

Deep down he knew he was being exceptionally hard on Stark, that he was continuously punishing him for not being his Tony, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

He reasoned it was his natural, primal Alpha responding to an omega in heat and distress, so he was protecting, and fucking Stark like any responsible Alpha would do. 

Also the discipline was so that Stark would not contemplate disobeying him again, and not try to escape and maybe buried deep in the back of his mind it was because he knew that here with this Stark he had the freedom to do it and it didn’t matter, there would be no consequences as this omega was already being punished daily for his transgressions and was probably now used to how Alphas in his society would treat him as an omega for the rest of his life.

He had taken to putting a blind fold on Stark when he let him up to walk around the cabin, so that his joints did not cease up, the cuffs remained so he could only hesitantly shuffle along. The omega’s pregnant belly was round and hard, his breasts fascinated Steve, never having seen them before on a pregnant omega, another sign that it wasn’t Tony.

“Time to milk your tits Stark.”

He picked the omega up and placed him on the old wooden table, it was sturdy enough to take his weight and he could rope his feet and wrists to the table legs, he had found a dented enamel pie dish under the sink that was sufficient for catching the milk in. A tin mug placed strategically under his sex caught any cunt juice that dropped out.

He rolled the fat, nipples between his fingers, warming them up, letting the blood flow back into them after removing the clamps, he left he clit on in the chain dangling, the solid weight of the chain and nipple clamps would pull on Stark’s clit.

He could hold each breast in his hands, the soft flesh yielding to his grasp, as milk trickled over his fingers. It was trial and error the first couple of times to get the right amount of pressure on the nipples to release the milk in a steady stream into the bowl. He could see by Stark’s leaking cunt that he was turned on by the milking, rocking his hips with each tug, whining through his muzzle as he spent minutes emptying each breast. Once the tits were no longer round and full but sagging slightly, he would remove the bowl and slide into the wet heat of Stark’s pussy or back hole, he would fuck the omega long and slow as he watch through the window for any sign of Natasha.

After inserting the feeding tube down the omega’s throat, he hooked up the pouch of the camelback and began to squeeze the liquid down the tube.

“Not going to waste all that milk, might as well feed it to you along with a touch of cunt juice for added flavour, and since you have been obedient today l have thickened it with my cum, so be grateful that l am feeding you and the baby a good hearty meal.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finds herself in Doctor Banner and Widow's presence, and it does not go well for her.
> 
> Pepper has is Widow and Hawkeye's afternoon entertainment.

Chapter 28

Natasha made it back to warehouse, by early evening. The scene she had set earlier had not been discovered so it was a matter of strapping herself back into the SUV, releasing the airbag and then thumping her head against the steering wheel a few times, she thought it would be a nice touch to cuff her wrists and then work her way loose, blood dripping as she called through the radio her position and what had happened, a quick bite on the capsule and she would pass out just as help arrived, she would be unconscious for the night but it would be a day closer to the Portal and less time for them to find Steve and the omega.

She wasn’t surprised when she woke in the infirmary her wrists restrained by thick leather cuffs to the sides of the bed, they would be easy to get out of after she had been interviewed. What was a surprise was the fact she was naked with only a thin sheet covering her lower half, attempting to move her legs resulted in the sheet shifting to expose her denuded crotch and the realization that her ankles were similarly cuffed.

Right, she just needed to keep calm and go with the plan, this didn’t mean that all was lost, it was probably just a precaution until they could question her. Taking if a steadying breath she called out for a nurse, what she got though was Dr Banner and the Widow.

“Fascinating isn’t it Widow how similar you both are in looks and build, this one is slightly smaller and has less muscle mass and doesn’t have such a high percentage of the serum in her blood.

You can also see the faint scaring from where her bonding glands have been removed and a full body scan shows that her womb was also removed at a young age, definitely a sign she was a graduate of the Red Room.

But what is the most fascinating discovery is what the bitch has between her legs that should not still be there, it should have been removed at birth or at least when she entered the Red Room.

I would surmise the ability for her to pass as an Alpha or an omega was a great asset to them. They effectively neutered her as an omega with regards to bonding and breeding and left her cock, small as it is. She has probably used performance enhancing drugs to lengthen her stamina and size when fucking in a pack setting so as not to be discovered. 

Now we need to decide on what to do with our itsy, bitsy spy, what punishment should we mete out? Alpha Rogers does not want her dead he just wants her to suffer for the rest of her life.

What do you think Widow?”

“I want her, I am going to train the bitch, to be the perfect pet. I want a some modifications done first though.

Get rid of that pathetic cock for starters, then prepare her body for full and permanent bondage. I want her tits gone, just leave her nipples and make them incredibly sensitive to any kind of stimulation. Vocal cords, l want to hear her scream buts she is a pet so does not need to be able to talk.

You will have to alter her cunt and hole so that she can take the guard dogs huge cocks, they will be excited to have a breeding bitch to fuck and you know how rough they can get.

Is there anything you can do genetically to give her back her reproductive organs? It would be fascinating to see if she could be successful bred by Maximus and Caesar.”

Natasha was stunned be the conversation taking place over her as though she wasn’t even on the room. 

“No! you can’t do that to me, I am a Black Widow, I can be useful to you, just give me a chance to prove it. I will tell you where Steve and Stark are, if you let work for you. I don’t want to go back my world, there is to much death and rebuilding to be done.”

The Widow just stared at her with contempt written all over her face, she never saw the punch coming, Banner’s fist caught her cheek, his ring splitting the skin and catching her lip, blood spraying over the sheet.

“Shut the fuck up! Omega scum like you don’t ever get a say in what happens to them. You are a terrorist and a spy and will be punished accordingly, the Pack Alpha has condemned you to suffer Pack retribution and his word is final.”

Natasha was truly fearful now, they were absolutely, serious, they didn’t even seem concerned that she knew where Steve and the omega were.

“But what about your omega, I can show you where we have taken him, I can tell you exactly when the Portal is going to appear. Steve is going to take Stark back regardless. We have not been able to trace Tony and Steve is desperate enough to settle for your omega, especially if he has started fucking him through his heat.”

“Bruce shut her up, does she really think that we are that stupid, do you honestly think that we were not aware of who you were the moment you appeared, JARVIS registered the anomaly and your body signatures. It was just a case of waiting for you to come to us to retrieve your omega, Tony may not be able to speak because of the muzzle but he will communicate somehow that he is your Tony Stark, and once you’re Alpha has removed the distortion veil he will have recognized who has come for him.”

“No, no that’s not going to happen Steve has forgotten about the veil and Doctor Strange’s charm. He already thinks that Stark is not our one, as he didn’t recognize him when he spoke to him and tried to comfort him, he flinched away from Steve, something Tony would never do.”

Bruce was not surprised, this other Steve was not as intelligent as the Captain, during his medical he had deduced that he was all brawn, with a hit them and worry about the consequences after attitude, his cognitive planning skills were severely lacking in the scenarios that he had been given as a test for his abilities as a bodyguard.

Not wanting to be bothered with her screeching he injected her with a mild sedative and gagged her.

“Bruce when you are ready to start her procedures, I want Pepper to observe, whilst she is being a good submissive beta alpha at the moment, it will not hurt to give her a reminder of what could happen to her if she transgresses against the Pack and myself.”

“Why don’t you send her down in an hour, I don’t think it’s a good idea for he to know this spider’s true identity so I will get her prepared for the operation and Pepper can watch how easy it would be for me to modify her own body if we wanted to.”

Bruce hummed as he wheeled his little spider to the operating room, she was wide awake and terrified, just how he like his toys, but she couldn’t move or speak, only moaning piteously as he lay her on the operating table and placed her legs in the stirrups. He allowed the nurse to set up all the IVs and monitors, whilst he went to scrub up.

Pepper was horrified that she was going to have to watch, already she was panicking at the sight of the woman strapped on to the operating table. She was devoid of all hair, even her eyebrows and eyelashes were gone. There were blue lines and arrows drawn around her breasts and the sheath where her cock was hidden. The tray of medical instruments looked barbaric, the medical waste bin glaringly obvious under the separated section of the operating table.

“Good afternoon Pepper, why don’t you scoot your stool a bit closer, so you get a good view of the proceedings. Spider here has been a very bad young lady and as such is going to be punished by being made to carry out her sentence as a pet for the rest of her life. Natasha thought that as she is going to be her pet you need to see first hand how the modifications are done, so that you do not get any ideas above your station.

Now spider will be awake and able to watch everything done in the mirror above, I have already pinned her eyelids so that she cannot close her eyes. She will not feel any pain, just some tugging and pushing. Now we are going to go from top to bottom, so firstly I am going to freeze he vocal cords so that she cannot speak, she will be able to make noises and scream, but no words. Such a quick and simple procedure and voila! the first part of being human removed, now onto her breasts, we only want to keep the nipples so will inject fat burning enzymes that are specifically made to target breast tissue, its fast working so in about an hour her tits will have reduced and all that will be left will be her nipples which we will then inject with a drug that will make them larger and incredibly sensitive to any kind of stimulation. 

Next we are going to make a couple of keyhole incisions and implant this cloned womb, her tubes are still viable so there is less work to do, it will take a few hours in the cradle to mature and we won’t know if it is successful until we try breeding her. The good thing about her not having her omega bonding glands is we don’t have to wait for a heat cycle to get her impregnated, she will just be on a normal four weekly cycle so we will now soon enough if the operation is a success.

Lastly, I am going to perform the surgery to remove her penis and sheath. I will leave all the nerves intact behind a small flap of skin, it makes for an excruciating punishment when pressed on too hard, it can also be a source of great sexual pleasure as a reward for good behaviour. Bitch like this one will probably be feeling the pain for a long time, she is not going to break easily.

Don’t be sad Natty, by the way that is your new name, you better get used to answering to it quickly. You were a freak before but now you are just a broken omega, and without your cock you can concentrate on being a good little breeding bitch for the dogs and a well behaved pet for your mistress.”

Pepper felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, terrified but unable to look away as the operation proceeded, when Dr Banner dropped the meat of the cock into the medical waste bin she swallowed a mouthful of bile and crossed her legs tightly. It didn’t matter that Natasha wouldn’t allow her to use it anymore for penetrative sex unless she was given explicit permission, but at least she still had it.

“Now Pepper come over and feel her breasts, you can already see they are smaller, another couple of hours and the tissue will be dispersed, now take this syringe and I want you to slowly inject the liquid into her right nipple, this will thicken it and make it extremely sensitive. There we go, now do the other one, it may be that we will need to inject them again as she will be permanently in a full bondage suit, unless she requires any medical procedures. Twice a year under sedation it will be removed and replaced, I am working on a membrane that will attach to the skin and coexist with it, once this is fully developed it will never have to be removed.”

Bruce moved a shocked Natty to a modified version of the cradle, this version could be adjusted to only heal the areas programmed into it. What would have taken weeks to heal would be now be done in a matter of hours.

Then he would deliver her to Natasha who wanted to start basic training straight away and once her full bondage suit was fabricated, she would be encased in it straight away. He was going to enjoy watching the horror on Natty’s face when she realized that every part of her body was going to be covered and at the whim of her mistress any one or all of her senses could be taken way. For a Black Widow not to be in control of her body and her mind was the ultimate punishment.

“Pepper why don’t you slip out of your clothing and hop up on to the examination table, Professor Hulk wants to examine you, make sure you put your feet in the stirrups and have removed your panties, he will be with you in a couple of minutes and does not like to be kept waiting.”

Natasha and Clint laughed as Pepper staggered into the lounge a stunned look on her face.

“Professor Hulk finally fingered your cunt then Pepper? Just wait until he decides to fuck you as a punishment.” 

Clint pulled her onto his lap so that she was facing out towards Natasha he spread his thighs so that her skirt rode up and her sex was on display for Natasha.

“Wow, he really finger fucked your pussy wide open, hey Clint see if you can fit your beer can up her cunt.”

Pepper’s face burned with embarrassment as the two Avengers amused themselves seeing what items they could fit in her pussy. Clint squeezed her breasts as Natasha fucked her with the thick end of beer bottle. She flushed bright red when Natasha pushed the neck of a second bottle in beside it, she had never felt so full and was mortified when she rolled her hips to meet each thrust.

“That’s it Pepper, keep on fucking the bottles until you cum, and if you can sink down on to the bottles to where they join and orgasm then you will get to fuck our new pet before she goes into full bondage, because they she will just be a breeding bitch for the dogs. You have ten minutes, if you don’t succeed then l think, it’s time for another hair makeover.”

Pepper screamed in frustration she was so near to climaxing if she could just bear down a bit further then she would reach that level of pain that became pleasure.

“Ding, ding out of time! Looks like I am going to get to use my new hairdressing scissors.”

Wanting to ensure that Pepper knew remembered that she was in charge, she pressed down on Pepper’s shoulders until she slid down that final inch, screaming as her pussy exploded with pleasure.

“Arrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh god please, p…please, so full, I can’t take it, g..get me off now!”

Clint slapped Pepper’s face, grabbing hold of her chin and squeezing.

“Bitch, you do not get to tell us what to do, for that you can just sit there until I decide you can move. Your cunt is made to take anything we want to put in it and only we get to say when it stops.

Natasha why don’t you get your scissors, now is as good a time as any to give Pepper a makeover. At least she will stay still for you, or else she will end up with a pussy full of broken glass.”

Pepper could hear Natasha laughing as she left the room, thighs shaking she balanced her weight, trying to support herself sinking further onto the bottles.

“Let’s make this a bit more interesting, you are going to keep my cock warm whilst Natasha does your hair, every time you make a sound or move she gets to snip a bit more off.”

Clint cackled as he nudged his cock further into Pepper’s mouth, the stupid cow moaned and leaned forward an inch, tongue licking along his length.

“Ohhh, someone does not remember the rules, come on Nat snip away, I have no idea how Pepper got to be CEO if she cannot remember on simple instruction. Still it won’t be for much longer I would imagine, there cannot be a lot left that you and the Captain need to learn about the running of Stark Industries.”

Natasha was enjoying herself snipping away at Pepper’s hair, just to add an extra layer of torment she ordered Pepper to hold her and out to the sides, hands palm up so the she could place each tiny snip of hair in them. Within minutes there were small ones in each hand, Clint didn’t care about playing fair and just kept nudging his cock further into her mouth as he reached down to undo the buttons of her blouse, exposing her lace clad breasts.

“Nat, be a dear and cut of her blouse and bra, Pepper is looking a bit hot and bothered, she needs a bit of cool air on her skin. You might as well do the same with her skirt, Jarvis can you turn up the AC and make sure it’s directed at Pepper, so that she gets the full benefit off all that cold air on her skin.”

Within minutes Pepper was shivering, the cold air blasting at her skin, to her mortification she leaned further towards Clint, swallowing him down whole as she tried to seek the shelter of his body. Natasha grabbed one of the longer strands of hair and cut close to the root, making sure that she dangles it in front of Pepper’s eyes.

“Ooops, now look what you made me do because you can’t keep still, Clint it is obvious that she is is only interested in sucking your cock and filling up her pussy, she hasn’t managed to stay still at all, it’s not much of a challenge if she is enjoying herself and doesn’t care about any punishment.”

“Yep, as much as l want to fuck her mouth it’s not going to happen now because she is such a slut for punishment, see she is making no effort to keep still, her arms are shaking and her thighs are twitching.

No stamina at all, might as well get this over with, Nat get the clippers, now Pepper this is your last chance to behave and remain still.

You have five minutes to get your pussy to swallow both bottles, l don’t want to see a gap between your cunt lips and the seat of the chair. Fail and l am going to give you a good old ‘high and tight’ marine cut.”

Pepper wept tears as she tried to force herself down on to the beer bottles, she could feel them nudging at her cervix sending sharp shooting pains up into her womb, it was an impossible task, her pussy loosened unnaturally, to stretch and take the girth of both bottles but the long neck bottles were too tall.

“Please, l can’t take any more in, they are to long, arrrrrrr please don’t make me, l can’t do it.”

Clint and Natasha kissed over Pepper’s bowed head, it was such fun tormenting Pepper, the bitch was so concerned about her position as CEO, she rarely stood up to them at all on a personal level , any respect she had with the Avengers had long disappeared as she continued to allow them to do anything they wanted, without proffering an alternative solution that gave her some control.. Clint suspected that she had always had a streak of submissiveness within her but had deeply suppressed it, but now having had their serum and constantly being dominated and put in humiliating positions it was rising fully to the surface as much as she would try to deny it.

“Pepper, you are such a disappointment, l suppose we are going to have to see if Bruce and the Professor can do any thing about your useless cunt, there is going to be a time when the Professor is going to want to fuck you.

Clint let’s take Pepper back to my suite, we can have a bit of fun with her before we go meet up with Steve, He wants us in the command room for the mission briefing at 15.00.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony, another day at the cabin.
> 
> Tony tries to find a way to remove the muzzle, so oblivious Steve can get a clue!

Chapter 29

Steve rocked his cock slowly within the tight confines of Stark’s hole, as he lay behind the omega, his hands roaming over his belly and down to rub the bare skin of Stark’s crotch. The small knot of nerves under the smooth skin twitched as he pressed down, Stark moaned softly in his sleep, thighs parting to allow his fingers to slip into the silky warmth of his pussy. He mouthed the still healing bite on Stark’s shoulder, imagining what it would ups be like to actually bond with Tony when they found him, he still had hope, Natasha would not let him down. if by some chance they ran out of time, then maybe he would take Stark back and persuade him to play the part, after all he would be a much more lenient Alpha than the Captain.

He continued to slide his fingers in and out, in time with the glide of his cock, his thrusts becoming harder as his excitement built, he used his other hand to squeeze one of the omega’s breasts, creating a round robin of sensations, which has Stark whine and moaning behind his muzzle.

“ Going to have to get Bruce to work on getting that muzzle off you when l take you back, though it might be wise to keep it on for a while until you settle and do as you are told, so that nobody knows you aren’t the original Tony.

You don’t need to worry about the baby, l will adopt it and attempt to mate you, even if we find Tony, after all if the bond with your Captain can’t be broken fully then you will have to stay with us. You can be our secondary mate, l am sure that I can satisfy two omegas.”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what the hell had got into Steve, he would never have behaved like this before, there had to be something going on, perhaps he had been unknowingly drugged, it didn’t bear thinking about that Steve had been perfectly fine with fucking him and beating him without being influenced somehow. Even Natasha had been acting strange, normally she just tolerated him and did her best to stay out of his way, Clint was the same, the two spies kept to themselves and only were around for missions and debriefs and Steve’s mandatory movie and dinner nights. She had never physically abused him or made such nasty derogatory comments.

If he went back with Steve would he treat him as he was now, or would he change to his normal behaviour once he knew that Tony was his Tony, what would happen when he realized that his bond with unbreakable, would Steve want to stay with him and how would he and the baby be affected by being separated from their Alpha. He desperately, needed to communicate with Steve to convince him he was Tony. 

There had to be a fail safe on the muzzle, he couldn’t imagine that if his ability to breathe was endangered by the muzzle it would not retract.

Steve manhandled Stark on to his elbows and knees, pushing his cock back into the Omega’s cunt and began to roughly fuck him, covering him with his body, letting all his weight rest on Stark’s bowed back.

“Mmmmmmmm, just gonna keep slow fucking you into the mattress all morning, your cunt is so tight considering how many dicks have being up it, another reason l know now you are not Tony, even forced into a bond he would never allow himself to be used and he certainly would not agree to having himself emasculated just to please his Alpha. 

You can’t help been a slut for cock now, having denied yourself for all those years whilst you pretended to be an Alpha. Your omega hormones must be in overdrive after being on suppressants for so long, it’s no wonder that He, has to whore you out and keep you hanging from his cock all the time. Don’t worry l will have a custom made fucking machine made so that when l am not available you won’t be left empty for long, l will not share you around like a common whore.”

Tony couldn’t breathe as Steve’s weight pressed him face first down into the mattress, the idiot was so busy spouting off about his plans for their future he was not aware that he was suffocating him. Still it would be a test of his muzzle theory, hopefully he would still be alive to see if it worked.

“My Tony is never going to be as disobedient and Will full, he will respect and look up to me as his Alpha and abide by my decisions. He will retire from being Iron Man straight away to concentrate on strengthening our bond, I will guide him with a firm steady hand in our relationship and advise him what work he is to prioritize for the good of the Avengers and Stark Industries. He will carry my babies and take care of them himself, it may be old fashioned but that’s how it will be, I was waiting for Tony to mature and settle but with the defeat of Thanos, the world is forever changed, omegas are going to have to understand that there are going to be certain restrictions placed on them for the next few years until the birth rate increases once more, then things can be looked at again.”

Steve lost himself, pounding into Stark as he imagined having both Stark and Tony as his omegas. After he shot his load, he left Stark passed out on the bed, he needed to do a security check on the perimeter and try to contact Nat on the satellite phone. He needed to know if she had found Tony, he was desperate to have him back, the months without him had solidified his decision to mate him and show Tony that with the right Alpha he could embrace being a bonded omega. There would be no more taking it slow, no more modern nonsense of allowing the omega to set the pace and decide on bonding. There had already been a push to protect the reduced omega population before they embarked on this rescue mission, he knew that he would be endorsing the plans to restore some of the previous laws that governed omegas. 

He didn’t bother with all the cuffs, he wouldn’t be gone that long, and there was no where for Stark to go even if he did get out of the one wrist cuff. He decided to wash up and get into his uniform, he missed the familiarity of it and the shield on his back. Checking himself in the mirror he realized that he still had the distortion veil on and the charm. 

It felt good to see his own face again, now he just needed to get rid of the beard, ten minutes later he fully recognized himself and decided that there would be no need for the veil and charm as they would be leaving for the the Portal sight in the morning regardless. Picking up the satellite phone he move out onto the porch, he only had a small window of time to call, so that it could be not be traced.

“Spider, have you finished your web and caught a fly?”

There was no answer, he tried once more but got the same silence, just before he ended the call, he heard a muffled yes, the sound of gunshots and the screech of car tires.

The phone cut off, he smiled not worried, Natasha could look after herself, soon he would have his Tony soon and they would go back to their own world, taking Stark with them and he would have two mates.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Steve, will he ever realize which Tony he is actually fucking?

Chapter 30

Tony yawned widely as he rolled on to his side, his back ached along with his holes. He needed to pee right away, standing up he started towards his bathroom, only to be bought up short by the cuff and chain round his wrist.

“What the f…fuck!”

Reality hit, he was naked and chained, pregnant and bonded and being ducked by an oblivious dickhead Steve. Then he realized the croaky string of fucks was coming from him, his throat ached and his mouth was bone dry, but the muzzle was gone, it had worked, Steve had come close to fucking the life out of him, his weight on his back making it near impossible for him to breathe and the sensors he assumes are in the muzzle had recognized that he was suffocating and had deactivated the muzzle.

Now he needed to get free of the cuff and find Steve and let him know what that he was their Tony. He would deal with everything else afterwards, he just wanted to get back to his reality, he’s mind was clearing the longer he was away from his Alpha and he could see that what had been done to him was completely barbaric and morally corrupt, he was an unwilling victim and had not stood a chance from the start, no matter that his body had responded and his mind after much coercion agreed to the mating.

He didn’t know how to feel about what Steve had done to him the in the last few days, yes he could understand that he had wrongly believed that he was The Stark omega, but his rough and aggressive behaviour had been excessive and it was concerning to think that Steve may consider this to be perfectly natural alpha behaviour on his part.

They had been heading towards an understanding before the battle with Thanos, but looking back they had never discussed what kind of relationship they would have once bonded and what their roles would be. Tony had assumed that things would continue almost the same apart from they would have a sexual relationship and build a more intimate bond of emotional support. He had never thought that Steve may have a different view of the dynamics of boned relationships, stupid of him considering Steve, even though he had adapted highly to the modern era may still retain some the traditional views of the roles in an Alpha/Omega mating.

By this time he had managed to pick the cuff and with the pressing need of his bladder taking priority ran to the bathroom to take care of it. After drinking what felt like a gallon of water from the tap and attempting to wipe of some of the fried cum that coated his skin he made his way out into the main room in search of some clothing and a weapon, so that he could have some defense against Steve until he convinced him that it truly was him. Unfortunately there was nothing but the sheet to wrap himself in and nothing more than an old butter knife and spoon in the kitchen drawer. 

Keeping hold of the blunt knife he moved to the cabin door and slowly opened it, there was no one outside on the front porch so he edge out and made his way to rail. The dirt road didn’t join a main road and the surrounding land was dry and barren, the high unnatural graded ridges told him that it was probably an old abandoned sandstone quarry. There was no escaping without a vehicle, and he needed Steve to get him to the Portal coordinates, he just hoped that he idiot would listen to him and believe him.

Steve had been on the backside of the wrap round porch when he heard the cabin door open, quietly he made his way round, knowing that Natasha would have signaled him if she had returned. He was surprised to see the small omega draped on a sheet, staring out at his surroundings, the little bitch had obviously been pretending to have passed out in order to escape. He would need to punish the omega, it obviously didn’t understand that this was for his own good and that they were rescuing him and taking him back to a better world.

Silently walking up behind the omega he reached out and roughly pushed him onto the rail, the bar catching h between his breasts and the top curve of his bump. The force of the push knocking all the breath out of the small omega, he ripped off the sheet and bound Stark’s hands and shoulders to the rail, once he was satisfied he began to lay into the pert round backside that was pushed back towards him at just the right angle. With each smack his anger increased, how could Stark be so stupid and dishonest, didn’t he realize how much they were risking for him, how dangerous it was to have mounted a rescue mission.

“What the hell do you think you are doing, you are an ungrateful, disrespectful omega. How dare you try to escape and run back to that Alpha! He is a sadistic, manipulative bastard! You should be thanking us for getting you away from him.  
“

He bought his hand down over and over until the omega’s backside and thighs were bright red and he could feel the heat coming of the skin. His cock sunk into the puffy hole with ease and his could feel his anger and stress disappearing with each hard thrust, his cock hardening with each shout and cry from the bound omega. There was no way he was going to give up on having Stark as his omega, it felt right to have the omega beneath him and skin burning with his marks. He gave into the urge to knot the quivering omega who was now whimpering and whispering his name, begging him to stop. It was to late, his knot popped as his cum painted Stark’s tight hole.

Tony screamed as Steve pounded into him, he could believe that he had been caught so unaware. By the time he could breathe again Steve was balls deep in him thrusting hard, his hands gripping his hips holding him in place, his breasts slapping against the wooden rail.

“Steve! Stop! Steve, it’s me Tony, please listen!  
Oh f..fuck, ahhhhh, j..just stop and listen to me eeee!”

Fucking hell, he couldn’t concentrate, his stupid body was reacting to the alpha dick pounding his hole like nothing else mattered, he could feel his orgasm building as his pussy squirted and his hole massaged Steve’s cock, encouraging his knot to swell and lock them together. The warm cum filling his insides, forced his climax and he could do nothing but push back, burying his alpha’s knot deeper into his dripping hole, when hard fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves under the smoothed skin where his penis should have been, to his mortification his bladder released a stream of pee, the warm liquid splashing against his spread legs.

“What the fuck was that! You just peed yourself, what the hell is wrong with you, what kind of perverse behaviour makes it ok to piss whilst we are knotted.”

“I am so sorry Steve, l can’t help it, whatever that bastard did to me when he removed my penis, just makes it happen sometimes when l become over stimulated.”

It took a moment to register that the omega had answered his question, grabbing a hand full of hair he twisted Stark’s head to the side, sure enough the muzzle was gone and he was looking at the very young face of the omega.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets a clue, but he is still thinking with his dick.

Chapter 31

“What the hell is going on, how did you get that muzzle off? Why are you trying to escape? I am trying to save you from that sadistic bastard of an Alpha.

Do you really want to go back to him? Do you enjoy being his pet, he is an absolute monster.”

“S..Steve it’s me, l am not the other Stark, please Steve untie me, standing like this is really hurting me.

Steve you need to believe me, ask me anything, something that only l would know.”

He did know what to think, he was sure that this was a just a ploy to confuse him and put him of his guard.

“No, you can’t be Tony, you didn’t recognize me, and you flinched away from my touch, my Tony would know me anywhere, any time. You are lying.”

“Steve, you had the veil on, l had just been kidnapped again and that bitch had been tormenting me, l always knew she didn’t like me, but she is supposed to be a top spy, how could she not have realized it was me!” 

Oh! That made sense as to why he might not have recognized him, but Natasha would never be that horrible to Tony, she knew how important to Steve he was and she had been helping him through his pre heat not torturing him.

“Natasha, is not that kind of person, she was helping you find release before you burned up from your heat.”

“Owewwww…fuck! C.cramp,Steve p..please untie me.”

He took pity on the obviously in pain omega, it wouldn’t matter anyway as they were still tied together and would be for at least another 10 minutes. He used his knife to rip through the sheet binding him to the rail, picking him up he carried him back into the cabin and sat on the bed.

“I am going to cuff your wrist and and one of your legs, l don’t trust you yet, and until l do l am not taking any chances.”

Tony couldn’t believe it, not only was he trapped on Steve’s cock he now had one arm cuffed, stretched towards the head frame and his opposite leg pulled wide and his ankle cuffed to the base frame.

“Now convince me that you really are Tony, l, know him and he would never have let himself be willingly bonded and his body modified to this extent.

You need to be able to prove without a doubt that you are my Tony.”

“Steve don’t you think l tried, when l returned to consciousness l was already bound and then kept in isolation, l had no autonomy at all. They conditioned me to act and react to their specifications. I could resist in my mind but in order to survive the physical punishments l needed to at least let them think l was responding to their programming. 

I stupidly thought that l would find an opportunity to escape, that they would let their guard down if l willingly complied, but not once did He ever leave me unbound or allow me near any technology. Then there was a weird trial where they passed me off as their world’s Tony Stark who had passed himself off as an Alpha for most of his life and then had been discovered to be an omega after a serious injury.

Do you know what it is like to be forcibly bonded to a Pack and an Alpha, to be branded and castrated without any means of defending yourself.

For days and weeks he manipulated and coerced me into being his omega, he gaslighted me until I believed everything he said, and at my weakest point he had me agreeing to be his bonded, mated omega, and the sick thing was that I was already pregnant, he didn’t need to have done that, his bloody super soldier sperm didn’t need my agreement!”

Tony sobbed as he looked down at his pregnant stomach, he would forever have a reminder of what He had done to him. The baby was an innocent, but he knew that he was going to struggle being able to show love and care for the poor thing.

“Steve, I cannot even begin to describe what that bastard did to me, but l am his omega and here on this world when you willingly accept the bond, you consent to being owned completely by your Alpha. Even if you don’t consent fully, you cannot escape the bond and you are still under the rule of your Alpha, it is just incredibly difficult to be bred successfully.

I hate that l was weak and pathetic, that l could not be strong and fight back for longer, but you have to understand Steve that omega’s even if they don’t want to be owned and bred, their biology is such that eventually they will submit if constantly bombarded with a aggressive Alpha pheromones and physical contact.

I have been forced to have sex with so many people as a punishment, used like a common whore, painted with cum and my holes left gapping. He knotted and sank his barbed cock into my channel, laughing as a screamed and begged for him to stop, but to my utmost shame and humiliation l orgasmed every time he let me. I screamed and begged for more even though l was in agony. Any time I protested he would punish me, and l would gladly accept his punishment if it meant I was then forgiven.

I don’t understand why, but our bond is strong, and it pains me to be away from him, but l would rather suffer that pain forever than go back now. 

I can even forgive you eventually for fucking and disciplining me, as you thought l was the Stark omega, but l don’t think I could never willingly accept being treated that way again by you or any Alpha.”

Steve listened and could easily hear the hurt and anger in the omega’s voice and feel his body trembling with emotion as he rested against his chest. But there was still some doubt in his mind, Natasha had warned him that Starks were all geniuses and very adept at manipulating people to think and do as they wanted them to do. This situation was no different, Tony had still not revealed anything that would categorically confirm he was their Tony.

“I understand what you are telling me, but even based on your experiences and my absolute dislike for my counterpart, you have still not revealed anything that would confirm your true identity.”

Tony had forgotten how stubborn Steve could be and that once he had an question in his head, he never let it go of it, until he had the answer he wanted.

“Ok, do you remember what happen the first time we kissed? We both agreed never to tell that story to anyone.

We were walking home through the park after dinner at that little diner you like because its décor is all 1930s/1940s, it was dark and we stopped by the fountain. We sat on the edge chatting and cuddling, then you leaned in to kiss me, just at the moment our lips met one of the park police patrols stopped an shone their torches on us, you startled so badly that you lost your balance and we both fell back into the fountain.

It was funny but really embarrassing, Captain America and Iron Man sitting in a fountain dripping water whilst two police officers stood there laughing.”

Steve remembered being so embarrassed as they had walked home soaking wet, the looks people gave them, Tony had just laughed, not an ounce of shame. Steve remembered how he had worried and stressed that they would appear on the front of the newspapers the next morning, how he wasn’t ready for everyone to know he was seeing Tony, he wanted to take things slow, wanted to ensure that he was making the right decision and that Tony was ready to settle down and bond.

He needed to ensure that his love for Peggy had settled and that he could move on. Tony was so much like her, full of life and energy, rushing headlong from one project to the next. Fighting for his right to be heard as an omega, whilst Peggy had fought to be heard as a woman.

“Tony, can you tell me what happened the time we were trapped under the building waiting for rescue. I know that you thought l was unconscious, but l wasn’t, l just didn’t want you to feel self- conscious, so l will l ow if you are not telling me the truth as l have never told anyone and l know you would be to mortified to confess what happened, even to Rhodey.”

“Oh, l always wondered but l didn’t want to ask, it was such a typical omega thing to do and l was embarrassed that l was acting so needy and clingy.

Well as you know the armor was compromised and l has to remove it, usually I have the under-suit on but we had so many call outs that week and the last one was still in need of repair. I was actually asleep on the sofa in the lab having showered after the last call out, so when the alarm went l startled and just got into the suit in my boxers. 

It was so cold trapped underground and l knew that l would freeze if we were not rescued within a couple of hours. You had been hit by a falling lump of concrete, l had checked you over and couldn’t see any other signs of injury so l sat by you, then when l started shivering I lay beside you and put your arm around me, you stirred a little and your other arm pulled me onto your chest and you curled round me. I called your name but you did not respond, so there l lay your body heat warming me up and then my stupid omega hormones kicked in, how could l start leaking slick and feeling horny at such a time. I felt like a total sleaze laying there, as my cock got hard. I worried that we would be rescued and all that they would smell was my slick and pheromones, so l jerked myself off as quickly as l could, trying to make sure l got nothing on you. 

Hours later l managed to scramble back into the armor before they finally broke through to us, you were just coming round, and l assumed you would never know.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and just hugged him to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

“Tony, oh god, l am so happy, l wanted so badly to believe you were really my Tony, but it was just so difficult. Now that you have explained it all, l can see how you didn’t stand a chance against those monsters, after all you are only an omega and consequently hard wired to eventually submit. I just never really thought about you truly being and omega because you never acted like one apart from that one time, but now though l won’t make that mistake again and will treat you just how an omega should be.

You are precious to me and our world now. I will protect you and care for you and the baby, you need never worry again. 

We will get to the Portal site and wait for Natasha, if she does not arrive then l can only assume, she did not make it. I am not going to jeopardize your safety any longer, the Portal will only stay open for five minutes at the longest.”

Steve reached over and uncuffed Tony’s ankle, the movement brushed the head of his cock against Tony’s prostrate, making the omega squirm and whimper, his oversensitive insides pulsing around his knot which had begun to deflate, but now reacted to the stimulation and fully engaged once again.

“Mmmmmm, w….what the hell! Steve you can’t be serious, this is not the time to act like a complete knot head.”

“Dam, sorry it’s just that you are so tight and slick and I didn’t mean to knot you again but it’s impossible not to react to your moans and to the pheromones you are giving off. I have waited so long for this and I know it is not the ideal time, but my inner alpha is calling for me to make you mine, to get rid of the stench of Him!

Please l need to do this, I know that it is going to be impossible to break the bond fully but this is a step to showing you that I am going to be the Alpha that you deserve.”

He tried to wait for Tony to reply but the scent of his slick filled the air, rolling them onto their sides he gently rocked his hips to keep Tony tight against his cock, he cupped his cheek and turned him so he could place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Tony come on baby, tell me you want this, let me fill you willingly with my cum, coat you in my scent and make you my omega. When we get home, I am going to ensure that Bruce finds a way to get that collar off you so I can put my own bite on you.”

Tony whined as Steve kissed him, he wasn’t used to the tenderness of soft kisses and a warm hand caressing his breasts. He could feel Steve’s knot stretching him wide as his cock pushed up against his prostrate. He just wanted to lay and bask in the tenderness of this taking, he could have this for himself, he deserved it, reality could wait for a little while.

“P…please Steve, I want you, please, I need to feel that I am worth something, to be loved.”

He took his time just rocking in to Tony, caressing his breasts and stomach, he wished he could lick and suck on his plump nipples but had to be content for now, sucking marks along the omega’s shoulders whilst gently pinching them, drawing out soft gasps and moans.

“That’s it Tony, you are making such pretty sounds for me, can you just bend your leg for me so that I can make you feel even better, want to finger your pussy, get you so wet and dirty. M.mmmmmmmm, such a good omega, oh you like that don’t you? My fingers fucking your pussy whilst I fill your other hole with my cock.

There we go, just ride it out baby, I am going to fill you with my cum and them we can wait out my knot.”

He pulled out his fingers, rubbing Tony’s swollen clit and pussy lips, smearing his juices over them before moving his fingers up to Tony’s soft mons, it was strange to think that once the omega’s cock and balls had hung from here, but he rather liked the smoothness, reminded him of the times he had stroked Peggy’s pussy as she drove the jeep, trying not to crash it. It had been a game they played, see who could jerk each other off on the long drives between camps.

“Such a pretty little pussy you have Tony, all smooth and clean, doesn’t matter that your cock and balls are gone, you are perfect to me, my own best girl. 

Going to by you some sexy panties with bows and lace so that you can show me how beautiful you are, and once the baby comes, you can dress in such pretty outfits just for me.”

Tony didn’t know what to think about Steve preferring him cock less, it was a discussion for a later time, now all he wanted was to be allowed another orgasm and to feel Steve’s cum flooding his insides, washing away His scent.

Steve knotted Tony twice more before finally they both lay sated and exhausted. Tony was dozing cuddled against his chest, he could not stop staring at his face. Tony was so much younger looking, and it wasn’t just because he no longer had his beard. He was features were soft and feminine, only a hint of boyishness. His lashes were ridiculously long and thick, his cupid bow lips just begged to be kissed. The Captain must have used the Cradle and Dr Banner had obviously been a part of it, he wondered if Dr Cho had assisted at all and why he had not seen her around the Compound.

He needed to wake Tony, they had to get ready to move out, he was concerned that Natasha had been caught, if she had then the cabin could be compromised along with the Portal site. He could lessen their risk of them being ambushed at the cabin but there was no way to change the time and site for the Portal to appear.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All parties are heading towards the Portal site, will Tony and Steve escape?

Chapter 32

It was a ten mile hike to the Portal site, and they would have to leave before dawn, if it had been him on his own there would not have been a problem, but with Tony being pregnant and having no proper foot wear it was going to be slow going even if he carried hi part of the way. 

Natasha had not arrived back at the cabin, so he had to assume she had either been captured, killed or was simply evading the Captain finding the cabin and would meet them at the Portal.

He finished wrapping Tony’s feet in the belt webbing made from his security officer uniform, it was crude but at least would protect the soles of his feet. Tony was wearing the t-shirt, which covered his stomach and upper thighs. It was the best they could do as the trousers were to tight round his waist, whilst swamping his shot legs.

“Come on Tony we need to start heading out, Nat’s will either make it or not, there is nothing I can do about it now. Wrap the sheet around your head and body to give you some warmth and it will also protect you from the heat when the sun comes up.

We will walk a mile and then rest, I will carry you if you cannot cope but I want to save my energy for now, in case we hit trouble and have to make a run for it.”

Tony did his best to keep up, but his make shift shoes were uncomfortable and he had not exercised or walked more than a few feet in months, he snorted as he thought he could probably go faster if he was crawling, but somehow he couldn’t see Steve agreeing to that.

Steve could see that Tony was flagging after only three miles, if they carried on at this rate, they would not make it to the Portal in time.

“Tony I am going to carry you for a while, we need to pick up the pace or we will be late, the Portal will only stay open for a short amount of time. You need to climb up onto my back and hold on tight, I am going to see how much distance I can cover at a run. You will need to have the shield on your back so that it protects you.”

He managed to run and jog for five miles before he needed to rest. He could hear Tony whimpering towards the end and didn’t want to cause his omega an more distress than necessary.

“Tony I am going to set you down, you need to tell me what’s the matter, I don’t like that that you didn’t stop me when you started to be in pain, in future you need to tell me immediately so that I can help you.”

“Sorry Steve, my thighs were rubbing on your uniform and the shield is really heavy.”

Steve spread Tony’s legs to check, sure enough his thighs were red and sore, his pussy was damp and leaking as well. He ran his finger through the dampness and bought them to his nose, taking a deep sniff.

“Hmmm, something smells good, perhaps your thighs were not the only thing rubbing against me, maybe some of those noises you were making were because your naughty pussy was enjoying itself.”

Tony flushed red, mortified that his body only needed the slightest stimulation for his pussy to start dripping, it was even more embarrassing to know that pain of the friction burns added to his arousal.

“Steve, please can we just get moving, I’m sorry but my body has been conditioned to react to any kind of stimulation, its so embarrassing, and I don’t know how to stop it.”

Steve smiled as he continued to stroke Tony’s pussy and thighs until the omega was squirming and mewling, slick gushing out both holes. He flicked Tony’s fat little clit, and that was all it took for the omega to climax, his satisfied cries filling the air.

“There we go sweet thing, can’t have you all needy and breathless, that will have to tide you over until we get home, then I can see about satisfying your horny pregnant omega pussy.”

Steve steadied Tony as they walked up the final incline to the rendezvous site, they had made good time, he had only just put Tony down so that he could have his arms free to wield his shield if there was anyone waiting to ambush them.

“Looks clear, let’s get down there and set up the beacon, we only have twenty minutes. I hope that Natasha makes it and has the Stark Omega if he is still alive. Do you know anything about him?”

“I think there was an accident of some kind, and he was badly injured, I thought he was dead, but I don’t know. Thor took the body with him, I heard Banner say to Him.”

“Him, as, been the Captain?”

“Yes, I cannot say his name, its to confusing, you are Steve and Captain America. I know he is as well but I am trying to disassociate myself and even though the bond is still strong, I hope that with time and distance it will weaken, I don’t think that I will ever be able to bond with anyone else, he has ruined that for me.”

Steve hated that bastard with every fiber of his being, he had destroyed all his plans for mating Tony, he wanted to beat him to a pulp for taking his omega and ruining him. He could only hope that Bruce might have a solution.

Once the beacon was set, there was nothing to do but wait, Steve scanned the area, whilst Tony sat arms wrapped round his bump, worrying at his lip. His stomach was cramping with nerves and his breasts ached as they were full of milk, he could feel the damp patches forming on the front of his t-shirt where his nipples were leaking.

There was a screech of tires and a battered truck came hurtling over the brow of the hill, slamming on the breaks as it skidded to a halt. A small red headed figure jumped out and rushed towards Steve who was running towards the truck.

“Steve, thank god I have managed to get here in time, how much longer before the portal appears, they are minutes behind me. I barely escaped, it was only because I managed to disarm Widow and steal her bites and shocking the Captain, that I managed to get a head start.”

Tony watched as she stopped a few paces away from Steve, he could see that she was panting and holding on to her side, a tiny trickle of blood dripping through her fingers. Just as Steve moved forward to help her the air crackled and sparked, thunder sounded, and Tony felt himself blown back by the backdraft of the Portal as it began to open. Crying out he clutched his stomach as he felt a gush of fluid escape from between his legs, sharp pains rippled across his belly as he tried sit up.

He could only watch as Steve reached out to Natasha, who raised her arms as if to hug him, but a the last minute her wrists connected with his chest, her widows bites shocking him with their full force, sending him reeling to his knees as Natasha leap and her thighs closed around his neck.

The Quin jet suddenly appeared, landing at the edge of the clearing. He watch curled in the dirt as Banner ran towards him, he managed to get up on to his hands and knees but the sharp pains shooting across his stomach and back left him whimpering and shaking as he desperately started to crawl towards the Portal. He could hear people shouting his name, urging him on but his pace was agonizingly slow, he had to keep stopping as there was no breaking on the contractions.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tony and Steve escape, and what is going to happen when the baby decides to make an early appearance.

Chapter 33

He really thought he was going to make it, he could see through his tears, Pepper and Rhodey shouting for him to hurry. Just as he could feel the energy of the portal crackling over his body a large hand grabbed his ankle and started dragging him back, away from safety towards the Quinjet.

Then deep voice of Professor Hulk, rumbled;

“Pathetic little meg, do you really think that the Captain would let you go without a fight. Did you think that we would not be able to track you? Idiotic breeder! Your body is a full of trackers that cannot be disabled and are undetectable.”

There was a blur as the Shield hurtled passed him to hit Steve who had managed to throw Widow off him. Then he could only watch as his his Alpha leapt onto Steve and the fight began.

Widow ran towards Tony and the Professor, they needed to get Tony onto the jet and away. The Captain had been adamant that that was to be their top priority, he would deal with the false alpha.

Hawkeye was firing at the Portal, stopping anyone from coming through, although if Dr Strange’s research was right the stability of the Portal would be severely compromised by too many bodies passing through and could collapse.

Widow could see blood on the omega’s thighs as he kicked and struggled to get away from the Professor, his T-shirt had ridden up and the tautness of his belly could clearly be seen. Fucking stupid whore had gone into labour, she needed Banner to take over.

“Professor, you need let Banner take over when we get him into the jet, the meg’s baby is coming.”

They were nearly back to the jet when the ground shook and an almighty roar ripped through the air. Widow and Tony were knocked flying as a huge green mass barreled into the Professor.

Stunned she watched as what could only be the Hulk smashed his fists into the Professor’s face as he pinned him to the ground. Mesmerised she watched as the Professor’s body rippled his skin and muscles expanding as his body fully transformed. He was considerably larger, and she could see the intelligence and cunning shining from his eyes, whereas the other one was all brute strength and rage.

Shaking herself she looked over to the other fight, both Alphas were bloodied and bruised, she could not tell who was, who, both were bare faced and their uniforms and shields to similar to differentiate. They were trading blows and kicks, almost mirroring each other in a violent dance. Suddenly one got the upper hand and smashed his fist into the other’s throat. He left him gasping for air as he ran towards her.

“Widow, get to the jet, use the tranquillisers on Hulk, l will bring Tony.”

He waited until Widow’s back was turned before he scooped up Tony and ran towards the Portal. He knew that he only had a few more minutes before it would close, just as he reached the edge a body slammed into him, not thinking he threw the omega into the Portal hoping that someone would catch him, even if he could not escape at least Tony would be safe. 

Twisting he grabbed the Captain, managing to head butt him, allowing him to get his hands up and around his damaged throat. He gasped as he felt a knife scrape against his side, fortunately his uniform stopped it from going in deep. He could see the fury in the Captains eyes at the loss of his omega as he watched Tony be sucked through the Portal. Suddenly the Captain went ridged above him, a scream tearing from his damaged through as his body began to convulse.

Steve pushed him off and jumped to his feet, he could see Tony writhing and screaming, body arching as Rhodey tried to hold him down. He glanced behind to see Widow standing over two unconscious Banners, tranquilliser darts embedded in their necks. Throwing his shield, he knocked her flying back into the open door of the quinjet, after catching his shield he ran forward scooping up Bruce, recognising him from the small round wired frames hanging off his ear. The other Bruce had always worn horn rimmed glasses.

He could see the Portal closing, but he was not going to leave without Bruce, he could not lose him as well as Natasha. With a final burst of speed, he hurtled through the opening as it folded in on itself and disappeared.

Stunned he stood with Bruce in his arms as he took in all the familiar faces, all staring at him, smiling. His eyes were drawn to the still figure of Tony laying in Rhodey’s lap.

Bruce began to stir, the tranquilliser wearing off fast due to his metabolism, even the cut on his forehead was starting to close. He could see that he was in a lab and Tony was in desperate need of medical attention.

Still a little unsteady he leaned against Steve.

“We need to get Tony to medical right now, l need, to operate, the baby is in distress and both could die.”

Steve scooped up Tony as started to run towards the Medical Wing of the Compound, Bruce and the others following closely.

Two days later Steve stood staring through the window of the high care room. To one side was the incubator with a small baby attached to all kinds of wires and monitors. The other half of the room held Tony’s bed, he looked small and fragile as he lay sleeping, only the steady beep of the heart rate monitor gave any indication that he was still alive. Bruce had disconnected all the other machines that morning and removed the IV with the sedative, it would be a few hours before the omega would begin to awaken from his drug induced sleep.

“Steve, you need to meet with the Judge again. Pepper and Rhodey want guardianship, which would be detrimental to Tony and yourself, they will not let you bond with him until he is of age and can consent if they are awarded guardianship. We have to convince the Judge that it is in Tony’s interest that you have Guardianship or if we can push for it Power of Attorney. Tony and the baby need to be protected in light of the new rules coming into place to govern omegas. You must act soon, or you will lose him and the baby to Omega Protective Services or Ms Potts and Colonel Rhodes. I suspect that either one would bond with him to keep him and the Company for themselves.

“Bruce is there no other way, are you sure the bond is fully broken, what kind of harm will it do to him if I mate him now and there is still a partial bond.

“Steve lets go get the legalities sorted out, then we can come back and sit down and discuss your moral dilemma.”

The meeting was strained the Judge was clearly biased in favour of Male Alphas and Captain Rogers in particular, Pepper was unhappy with the decision, she did’t like that Tony’s freedom to choose and make major decisions was being taken away without her being able to have a say.

“Steve l hope that you know what you are doing, power of attorney is serious, you will be completely responsible for all aspects of Tony’s life, personal and professional. 

He will hate it, he has never wanted to be that kind of omega. I know that you both were tentatively working towards a formal relationship but we don’t know what he has suffered over these past months and there is the baby to consider, whose is it, has a DNA test been done?”

Steve took hold of her hand and stared down at Pepper. She was an Alpha, but he couldn’t help but think she was a typical woman dominated by her emotions, just like an omega. That was why he did not always trust a female Alpha’s judgement. Peggy had been the exception, she had got the job done asked of her, no tears or squeamishness and did not question his abilities as a leader or male. Yet she melted when they came together, didn’t matter if it was a quick fuck, hand job or a long slow night of love making she was completely feminine and knew her place. He had always regretted that she wasn’t an omega.

“Pepper, l know that you are worried but l need you to keep Stark Industries running, Tony will only blame himself if the Company takes a bad hit again because of him, especially with all the recovery work needed after the Snap being reversed.

I promise that l will do what is right by Tony. You know that l, have his best interests at heart, this could be a good thing, he won’t need to stress or worry about anything. He can concentrate on being a mother and an omega without any distractions.

I am going to speak to Bruce to discuss everything in depth, before we proceed. I still want you to be CEO and run the Company. l will be in fully responsible for taking care of Tony’s personal needs. You do not have the right to interfere in that anymore, not just because of the power of attorney, but also because you walked away along time ago from your romantic relationship with Tony, he is mine now.”

Bruce watched Pepper’s face whiten at Steve’s words. It was a good sign that Steve was prepared to deal out some harsh truths to her, it boded well for their discussion. 

“Well then, l had better get back to work, please let me know when Tony is awake and well enough to see me, there is going to be a lot of paperwork that needs signing before he can step down from the Company.”

She removed her hand from Steve’s hold, wanting to get away, annoyed she had let her personal feelings take over. Picking up her dropped brief case she turned to walk away towards a frowning Happy.

“Pepper, you will not disturb Tony with Stark Industry related work. You forget that l will be signing everything on Tony’s behalf as of now. Please ensure the paperwork is ready by tomorrow afternoon.”

Pepper nodded, stalking towards the exit her heels clicking loudly as she went.

“Well done Steve for standing up to her, l think, a nice cup of tea and something for you to eat is needed before we discuss your omega.”

It is amusing how Steve flushes and lets off a burst of alpha pheromones when praised, how he straightens up and preens at the mention of Tony being his omega.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Steve discuss Tony, a plan is put into action.

Chapter 34

“Steve, physically Tony is healing at a faster rate than one would expect, l have run some tests and done a full body scan, as I suspected he has been given a version of extremis that enhances the healing factor, but without the strength enhancement or temperature problems. In fact, he has lost a high percentage of muscle mass and he is physically weaker than before. Further tests show that this is irreversible, their world is obviously much further advanced in the exploration of genome modification. His bone strength and flexibility of joints has also been altered, he is incredibly supple, so you will not have to be concerned about restraining your strength when being physical with him.

His collar is no longer on him, l suspect that the locks released as his bond broke when he passed through the Portal. The mating bites are still visible, but you should be able to create a bond, l am not sure of the strength or whether it will be reciprocal but it will certainly fulfil all the current legal requirements.

I am going to wake him up this afternoon so that he can bond with his baby, before that l want you to hold and scent the baby, then lay with Tony and cover him in your scent as well, it will encourage Tony to see you as his Alpha. Finger his pussy and place his spend on your cock and glands. When he wakes the first thing, he will see is you holding the baby, encourage him to hold and feed her and be as tactile as you can with Tony. Omegas are needy and emotionally fragile at the best of times, but especially after childbirth. Tony will be even more so after the traumatic events of the past few months, that is why he needs the stability of a bond and the firm guidance of his Alpha.”

“Don’t you think that I should wait for Tony to wake up before touching him, it seems rather non- consensual, maybe I should wait and discuss what is going to happen, set a time for bonding, give him a chance to recover fully.”

He wanted to bond with Tony, having had a taste of what being with the omega was like, but he was not sure that this was the correct approach, after all Tony had not had any say in what happened to himself for months, surely it would only be more damaging for the omega to awaken and find his body dosed in Alpha pheromones.

“Steve, you have already had sexual intercourse with him, albeit that you thought it was the other Omega, helped him through his pregnancy heat and also provided him continual relief for his omega needs after the truth came out. You have mounted and disciplined him as though he was already your omega regardless of the situation you both were forced into, this just makes it official, so that Tony is protected, is under control and is answerable to a dominant Alpha. 

Do not go soft on him, he will not appreciate it. Treat him as the omega he is now and do not allow him to display any independence, until you are certain he is not going to disobey your rules. l would not breed him until he has a full bond with this baby, you can help that by treating the baby as your own, insist that he breastfeed and care for the baby himself, do not hire a nanny until you are certain he is presenting as fertile and willing, you will stand more chance of successfully impregnating him.

You need to stand strong and exude confidence and dominance, he needs a firm and steady hand to see him through the emotional and physical hardships he has undergone. Continuity is the key, stability with no disruption. You are the Alpha, you are the decision maker, he is the omega, he follows without dispute.”

It did make sense when he thought it through again, especially as Bruce was advocating for it. He and Tony were close friends, Bruce would never want to harm the omega and as a doctor he would know medically what was best for Tony.

“I am just a bit surprised that you are a believer in the formal traditions of Alpha/Omega mating, l would have thought that you would be an advocate for all the new fangled ways of this era.

But you are correct Bruce, we have already been sexually active, and l have disciplined him as well, he did not protest very hard, and he was always wet and ready.”

Bruce smiled, he rang for the nurse and sent Steve with her to start the bonding process with the baby. He gave one last parting shot.

“I have spent time in many different countries and studied the culture and traditions of Alpha/Omega pairings and have found that the success of such matings is higher when there is clear set of rules and behaviours put in place by the Alpha and enforced through praise and punishment, that the obviously weaker and more emotional omega has to abide by.

Steve the baby needs a name and it is the Alpha’s duty even to this day to name the child, the omega gets to choose one of the middle names, an antiquated rule not often followed but it will set the tone.”

The baby was small, but healthy and breathing well considering she was six weeks early. The nurse had told him it was probably due to his super soldier serum and that Dr Banner was investigating the baby’s blood work to confirm. Steve sat and held the sleeping infant, skin on skin for an hour, running a finger through the soft blond, downy hair. He gently rubbed his wrist over the baby’s body, coating her in his scent.

Baby Sarah was beautiful, it didn’t matter that she was of the other Alpha’s seed, she was connected to him now and he would raise his little Alpha to be strong and proud.

The nurse came back and wheeled the baby out into the adjoining room so that he could have some private time with Tony. Stripping off his sweatpants he pulled back the sheet to take in Tony’s slumbering body, he was naked apart for a pair of small cotton briefs. Climbing in beside him he lay on his side, studying the small changes caused by the birth to the omega’s body.

Tony’s breasts were small and plump, with dark pink nipples that stood erect the moment he brushed his fingers over them, a further tiny squeeze and a milky pearl dropped onto his fingers, it tasted sweet and creamy, so he lowers his lips and sucked on the hard nub.

“Mmmmm…… so sweet Tony, gonna have to make sure you produce enough for our little alpha daughter and her daddy.”

He spent a couple of minutes suckling each teat, smirking as Tony’s breath quickened, his legs moving restlessly as he snuck his hand under the thin cotton briefs to run his fingers along plump pussy lips, dipping inside to scoop out some of the wetness to rub over his chest. He took his time gently fingering the omega to completion, using a touch of his strength he tore the seams of the briefs, then slipped his cock between Tony’s thighs to coat it in the omega’s juices. 

Gently parting Tony’s thighs, he tapped his thumb again his tight little hole, the ring of muscles giving way easily, he took his time feeding the greedy hole his fingers, whilst he jerked off using his other hand. A twist of his fingers to hit the sleeping omega’s prostrate and a graze of his nail across his slit had him spraying his load over Tony’s stomach and sex.

Covering the omega’s body he gently rocked against the bare mons until he sprayed his seed again, the top of his cock catching on Tony’s rim and slipping an inch inside to paint his inner walls with the rest of his cum.

Tony slept on as he massaged his cum into his soft skin. He paid particular attention to the soft pouch of flesh covering the omega’s stomach. It would reduce in size over the next week, until you would never suspect that he had just given birth. The c-section cut was hidden, practically healed, due to the healing extremis in Tony’s body.

He preferred Tony’s new body to the compacted muscled one of his Iron Man days. The soft curves and petite frame were much more becoming of an omega, he was glad that his small breasts would not disappear and there would always be a softness to his omega’s stomach. He was going to buy Tony so many pretty things to wear, no more business suits or tatty jeans and wife beaters. He would make sure that his omega momma dressed appropriately, in a style that was befitting Captain America’s omega.

“Sweetheart, you are going to shine amongst all the other omegas, l want them and their Alphas to see how beautiful and well behaved you are going to be for me.”

He curled round Tony his body touching every part of him, he grazed his teeth over the scars left by the other Alpha, scenting and flooding the omega with his pheromones.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to meet his baby.
> 
> Steve tries to convince Tony that they need to mate, lets see how that goes!

Chapter 35

Once the omega started to stir, he climbed out and got dressed in his sweats and t-shirt. After eating a quick meal, the nurse bought the baby back for him to hold. Bruce arrived a short while later, standing off to the side to monitor the situation as the whimpers of the hungry baby stirred Tony to open his eyes, his befuddled gaze landed on Steve’s face, his sharp intake of breath and panicked moan had Steve reaching out to cup his face, making him meet his eyes.

“Shhhh Tony, it’s me Steve, you are safe and away from Him! We are back home in our world he cannot hurt you anymore. You will never have to see or deal with that Bastard and his Pack ever again.

Come on just breathe and keep looking at me, once you are calm there is a little baby wanting to meet her momma and get her first proper feed.

You don’t want to be disappointed in yourself by not being able to feed her because you are being overly emotional, do you? 

I know you are going to be the best omega momma in the world, so let’s get you propped up and then you can meet Sarah Peggy …….. Stark Rogers. Oh, and you need to think what you want her last middle name to be, so that Bruce can register the birth.”

Tony flinched as Steve reached out towards his face, startled when instead of the slap he was expecting his cheek was caressed instead. He couldn’t really comprehend that he was home and safe and this was his world, he stared at Steve’s face as he talked, the warmth in his eyes and the concern in his voice seemed real but he had been fooled before. He could smell Steve’s scent all over himself and his own mingling with the Alpha’s scent, it was comforting and reassured him somewhat that this was real. ‘He’ had never allowed Tony’s scent to linger on him, didn’t want ‘omega stink’ diluting his Alpha scent.

He allowed Bruce to raise the bed and help him settle in a comfortable position, only then did he become aware that he was naked with only a thin sheet covering his legs, when he tried to cover himself, the sheet was pulled away.

“Tony you don’t need to cover yourself, the baby needs to bond with you and the best way is skin on skin contact with no barriers. The room is warm, there is no need to be embarrassed, all of your scents need to mingle and recognize each, others. 

Now Alpha Steve is going to hand you baby Sarah and you just need to hold her up to your breast and let her latch onto your nipple.

There we go just cradle her close, Steve just squeeze Tony’s nipple so Sarah can smell the milk. There we go, give her five minutes and then swap her over to your left breast.

Steve, l will leave and come back in a while so that you can have some privacy with your pup and omega. Tony it is very important for the baby that you are open and receptive to bonding with her and you need an Alpha to keep you stabilized so listen to Alpha Steve.”

He added a strong touch of alpha tone to his voice and was pleased to see that Tony nodded even though he was staring down at his baby. He would give them half an hour and then collect the baby and allow Steve to take Tony back to their suite, the nurse had expressed enough of the omega’s breast milk for the next twenty -four hours. He would use that time to complete his experiments and then meet with Peter, the spiderling was concerned about Tony and apparently had also just presented and wanted to talk about his options, he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy spending time with Peter now that Tony was going to be to occupied with the baby and Steve.

Tony couldn’t stop staring at his baby as she suckled, it was a strange feeling the tug on his nipples, he didn’t know exactly how he felt about her, but he knew that she was an innocent. It was not her fault her sperm donor was a complete bastard, he could still feel the empty space of the broken bond and the phantom feel of his touch, as both his body and mind called out for their lost Alpha. 

“Tony have you had any thoughts on Sarah’s other name? I was thinking maybe you would like it to be Maria after your mother, Sarah Peggy Maria stark Rogers fits perfectly and of course you will be Tony stark Rogers. No capital letter for your surname is now used as an indicator to show who is the omega, it is one of the old traditions that is returning, now that omegas need to be identified and registered due to the drop in their numbers after the Snap and the fact that so few omegas survived the Reversal.”

Tony was finding it difficult to think with Steve sitting so close and smelling so appealing, his nipples were aching and not just from feeding Sarah, he blushed as he realized his hole was leaking slick. It was confusing and embarrassing that he was getting aroused, he didn’t want another Alpha, but when Steve smiled at him and sat on the side of the bed to cuddle him and the baby he couldn’t help but melt when the scent of calming alpha pheromones surrounded him.

“ That’s it baby just breathe, my best girls right where they should be, safe in my arms.

Tony, l am going to be honest with you, you must have an Alpha to stabilize you and be your mate, to create a familial bond with Sarah as she is an alpha pup and will need guidance. You are not strong enough to raise her on your own and also it is not allowed now, there have been some changes to the laws since you have been gone.

I want you as my omega and have decided that we should bond, Bruce agrees. No one will question Sarah’s birth or who the father is if we do it straight away. Pepper will do a press release to say that it was medically recommended that you bond immediately due to our separation and the birth. No one will question you on what happened in that universe as l will have authority to decide who has access to you. Bruce as your doctor will state that you need the consistency of a proper Alpha/Omega bond.”

Tony couldn’t believe how Steve was dictating his future, he had just escaped crime one controlling Alpha and now Steve was acting as though he had the right to tell him what to do. When was anyone going to ask him what he wanted. The baby had finished feeding and was now asleep so he asked Steve to place her back in her crib.

“Steve, l don’t want to rush into anything, surely you can see that l need to be allowed to make my own decisions after months of no autonomy. I will not let anyone have that level of authority over me ever again. I have to process the last few months and come to terms with what has happened. I need to develop my relationship with Sarah, it’s not her fault but she is His child. I know we were working towards a relationship and l think with time that we may get there again, but it is too soon at the moment.

I am going to stay at the tower with Sarah and try and get my life back on track, there is decisions to be made about Stark Industries and Iron Man that only l can make.”

He could see the frown on Steve’s face and smell the disappointed alpha pheromones, but he couldn’t let the sad look in his eyes get to him, even though he had the urge to just hold him and make things right, stupid omega hormones. He didn’t even remember the birth and physically he was recovered, so why did he feel so sad at the thought he had upset Steve and that he had really disappointed the Alpha.

“Steve, l am not saying never, l am just saying not now. Surely you can understand that? You saw what l had to suffer through, hell you even were forced to join in and then there is our time at the cabin. You fucked and disciplined me, thinking l was the other Stark, you were so unlike the Steve l knew before, was that the real you and the kind, sweet Alpha who l went on dates with just a fake persona to entice me in.”

By the end he was shaking and crying, his emotions welling up and spilling over. A tidal wave of distress, pain, fear, terror, desire, love, misery and anguish burst from him.

Steve reacted without thinking, he gathered Tony into his arms, kissing away the tears falling down his cheeks, he caressed the omega’s shaking limbs, rubbing his scent onto his pulse points to calm the distressed omega. He lay down on the bed, keeping Tony covered with the whole of his body as the little omega raged and cried, screamed and wailed against the world. He gave him time to tire himself out before he gently began to kiss his swollen lips and tear stained face. His fingers traced across the calming bundle of nerves on the back of Tony’s neck, exerting the tiniest bit of pressure, just enough for the tension to drop from trembling limbs.

“Sweetheart, my poor confused little omega. All this worry and distress will disappear once we bond, it will be replaced with your desire to submit to your Alpha’s needs and wants. You will be safe and protected, there will be nothing you need do but care for Sarah and me. I will ensure that you are treated as an omega is intended to be. I will be firm, but fair and never allow anyone to hurt you or allow you to doubt that you are anything but the perfect omega for me.”

He allowed a little of his weight to press the omega into the mattress, every part of their bodies touching, he rocked gently against Tony’s sex, just to see what would happen, if the omega was receptive to physical stimulation yet. At first he could feel Tony tense, but then a small moan sounded from the omega. Not wanting to scare him he continued to gently rock, his cock hardening as it rubbed against the soft naked skin.

“See baby, how good it feels when you are with an Alpha who cares about you and wants what’s best for his omega. Can I touch you? Spread your legs if you want me to, it’s totally up to you how far we take this.”

He smiled when moments later his omega slowly parted his thighs, allowing his hard cock to slip between them and nestle against his pussy lips. He made sure to massage Tony’s neck to keep him relaxed before he began to quicken his pace, his cock sipping easily along Tony’s wet sex.

“Mmmmmm so sexy, wet and needy, such a perfect omega. Do you want me to touch your breasts, suck on your fat little nubs? Come on baby, use your words, yes or no.

“I….I don’t t..think, mmmmm ahhhhh that …… ye …. S..sto…..”

He could see that Tony was wavering between asking for more or pushing him away. He needed Tony to want this and beg for it, then he could work on the omega until he didn’t desire anything but to mate, he needed Tony to give his consent, so that he couldn’t argue he was forced. There was nothing to say that a bit of gentle persuasion to get the result that he wanted wasn’t allowed.

Steve brushed a finger over Tony’s left nipple, the sensitive nub responding to his touch immediately. He leant down and kissed Tony’s neck, just below his mating scar.

“What’s that little omega, do you want me to stop or do you want me to lathe your nips with my tongue until you are a writhing, moaning, mess?”

He couldn’t get his mouth to form words, he felt so warm, his nerve endings were tingling throughout his body, wherever his skin touched the Alpha’s. The ache between his legs hurt but in the way you didn’t want it to stop. He was so confused, this seemed so familiar, his hind brain was shouting for him to slow down but his couldn’t grasp why it was such a bad idea to allow Steve to continue. The Alpha’s cockhead caught his rim, sparks lit as his hole fluttered open, sucking in the head, the burn of the thick bulbus head stretching his rim to the max, had his pussy clenching and spurting as Steve’s cock rubbed against his swollen clit, the pain and the rush of his orgasm hit. He clenched down on Steve’s cock once, he needed to think with a clear head, this was to much to soon, unfortunately just as he released, the Alpha’s cock head breached his rim fully, sparks lit and a second orgasm ripped him apart.

“Yes……yessss!................”

It was too easy, he bit down on Tony’s nipples, sucking and stretching the hard nubs as he slowly edged his cock further into Tony’s hole, the omega mewling and clawing at his shoulders.

“Do you want it baby, do you want me to stick my fat cock in your boy pussy? Do you want me to rock in nice and slow an inch at a time, or do you want it rough and fast?”

He could feel the omega shaking apart as the waves of his orgasm washed over him, he licked and sucked the scar over Tony’s mating bite until the skin was soft and swollen red. He wanted nothing more than to bite down and claim the omega for his own but he knew it was to soon, Tony wasn’t fully committed yet, he would need to keep him needy and horny until he begged to be mated.

“See baby how good does that feel, my cock sinking into you wet hole, tell me again that you want me to fill you with my cum, that you want me to fuck you like the desperate horny omega you are.

Come on Tony, don’t be a tease, show me that you want it, there we go, see how you pretty hole knows what’s best for you, how it takes in my cock, you mind needs to catch up with your body, get with the program Tony.

Alphas know when an omega is theirs to claim, an omega does not need to do anything but say yes, bare their neck and spread their legs. It old as time and no modern thinking or omega rights nonsense will change that basic fact of life.

That’s why in this fucked up world post Thanos , we need to go back to the more formal and older ways, so sweet little omega of mine you need to be willing to mate and set an example for all the other omegas. As Bruce says, sacrifices have to be made to ensure we become strong again, it will only be for a few years until the population grows again and the birthrate increases, especially that of omegas.”

As he talks, he makes sure to keep constant eye contact with Tony, as he slowly thrusts in, deeper and deeper until he bottoms out and Tony is pressed hard into the mattress, gasping at each hit against his prostrate.

“Tony, l want you and little Sarah to be my family, don’t you want that for Sarah? Be honest with yourself, you know how much easier it will be for you to be mated, l can keep both of you safe and happy, all you need to do is submit and say yes to me.”

Tony lost himself in the sheer brightness of Steve’s eyes and the absolute conviction and sincerity in his voice. Covered and filled by the alpha, he felt safe and protected.

“Come on darling, say yes, let me make you mine, get rid of that bastard Captain’s mark, let me make you whole again.”

He could see the answer in the omega eyes but he needed him to say it out loud, needed Bruce to witness.

“Come on sweet thing, let me take you up to my suite, l want to mate you in my bed, mark you and claim you. What do you say?”

Tony found he just couldn’t resist the hope and want he could see on Steve’s face. He could do this, be what Steve wanted, it would mean he had a family and security. Steve would never do anything to hurt him or Sarah.

He couldn’t imagine that Steve as his Alpha, would do anything to hurt or abuse him. Steve was not the Captain, not a sadistic, manipulative, domineering psychopath. This was what he had always wanted wasn’t it? To be Steve’s omega, maybe not under these exact circumstances, but surely he and Steve could negotiate a more balanced relationship over time when the horrors of Thanos, The Snap and The Return, had time to fade and the world healed.

“Please Steve, l want to be your Omega, l want you to mate with me and make me yours.”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Steve was triumphant as he strode through the empty medical ward with Tony still impaled on his cock, a sheet wrapped round them. Friday opened the elevator doors and whisked them straight to his floor.

Steve dragged him off his cock, and bent him over the side of the bed, he could feel Steve’s thumbs hooking his hole wide open, as fingers dug into his cheeks. His breath was totally knocked out of him as Steve slammed into him, rutting wildly, his cock pounding against his prostrate with each thrust. He scrambled to hold on, to drag himself on to the bed away from the harsh strokes but Steve pinned him down with one hand, his strength making it impossible for Tony to move.

“No little omega, you are not getting away from me. Going to ride your ass until you scream, you keep still, and quiet, proper little omega bitches take it hard and don’t come until they are given permission.”

Steve waited for his knot to go down enough so he could pull out and plunge into Tony’s pussy, even drenched in slick he could still feel his cock rubbing against the soft walls, there were strange little bumps that massaged his cock as he ploughed into him. The drag of his sensitive skin over them, drove him into a frenzy, his knot popped, his alpha fangs tore into Tony’s neck, ripping away the scarred skin. He felt the moment his fangs pierced the omega gland, flooding it with mating serum as his cum filled Tony’s hole.

Tony screamed in agony, his neck throbbing and burning as Steve battled to make the bond stick, to drown out the remainder to the Captain’s fractured hold over the omega. He lost track of the time, all he knew was that Steve continued to fuck and knot his holes over and over as his fangs tore at his neck and gland, until it was swollen and purple. He was vaguely award of a roar of triumph as dawn rose, he finally felt the tether of the bond tying him to Steve snap into place, exhausted he closed his eyes as his Alpha knot once him again.

Steve roared as the bond snapped into place, his tongue lathing the torn flesh on his omega’s neck, healing over the gland and torn skin, he was pleased that the scar would be visible for all to see. He would need to have a collar designed for Tony that didn’t rub at it and cause him any pain, hmmm perhaps he could have a few other collars made for different occasions. He could see that Tony has passed out, he would let him sleep until it was time for Sarah’s morning feed and then he would sit with Tony and let him know what was expected of him over the next few days.

Settling himself against the headboard he picked up his Stark pad and logged into an exclusive omega clothing site Bruce had suggested to him, he wasn’t sure that Tony would be receptive to a lot of the clothes and lingerie that he ordered, but this was how he wanted his omega to dress, Tony would just have to adapt and accept that this was his Alpha’s decision.

“Friday can you have housekeeping go up to the penthouse and remove all of Tony’s clothes and shoes, donate them all to charity. Have all his watches and cufflinks auctioned off and the money given to the Maria Stark Foundation to distribute as they wish, leave any other items for me to go through.

Get his interior designer in to redo the Penthouse, I want it in greys and whites, leather sofas with some fabric accent chairs, sturdy enough for fucking and punishing a naughty omega over. Have a nursery outfitted for Sarah, traditional white wood furniture, pink and white walls. 

Does Tony have a playroom in the Penthouse? Right, I will send you an inventory of equipment that I want installed if not already in the room. In storage there is a large crate, can you have it taken up and set up by the windows, I also want a new one set up on the Avengers floor in the same place.

Tell the designer that they have 48 hours to complete everything, money is no object, so I expect it done on time.”

It was so natural to just give out the instructions to Friday now. When he had first come out of the ice he had been confused and horrified at the way the world had changed, especially all the technology advancements. Tony had been enthusiastic about getting him up to speed, even when they we clashing over how the Avengers should be run he always took the time to explain how things worked, at first he had thought the omega was being condescending but it did not take long to realize that he genuinely cared. 

Over the four years before Thanos arrived and they became closer he could see the extreme stress and strain the omega placed himself under, trying desperately to act and decision make as if he were an alpha. Still that was all behind his omega now, Steve would teach Tony how to be a proper omega.

Before he left to meet with Bruce, he placed some soft cuffs on Tony’s wrists, clipping them to the bed. Tony looked so beautiful covered in his marks, his thighs spattered with dry cum and slick. Taking a large plug from his bedside drawer he gently worked it in passed the swollen ring to sit it deep in the omega’s hole.

“Sleep well my omega, l will bring you some breakfast and our little girl, then we can start our day together.”

Bruce, Clint, Wanda, Vision and Dr Strange were all eating in the kitchen on the Avengers floor.

“How is he this morning Captain Rogers? Did the bonding take?”

“Strange, yes l have bonded with him, but it will need regular re enforcing, it’s a good thing he has healing extremis in his system or his omega gland and neck would be wrecked after the next bonding bite.

I can sense him through the bond, but it is not clear. l intend to give him a week to settle and then will claim him again, Bruce says he can monitor the strength of our bond and set up a schedule of claiming bites as needed after that.”

Dr Strange took his leave in a flurry of gold sparks, after reminding Wanda and Vision that he would be back to continue training with them the next day.

It was Clint who bought up the subject they had all been unwilling to discuss.

“What are we going to do about Nat, do you think she is even alive? Are we ever going to be able to find that world again and attempt a rescue mission? Bruce you dealt with Strange and the science of it all last time, is it possible? I need to know l can’t just abandon her if there is a chance no matter how minuscule.”

Bruce could see that they were all hoping for a positive answer, but he did not have one to give, there was no point in dragging things out. 

“I am sorry Clint, but the chance of Dr Strange and l being able to align up all the parallel planes again to that world are minuscule, it would take years now instead of months, we got lucky last time. I will keep the algorithm running but do not expect anything to become of it.

I think honestly that Nat is dead, given the level of violence and abuse that occurs in that world. Steve has told me that there are harsh punishments meted out for anyone who commits a crime against Shield or the Avengers.”

Silence greeted his words, Clint muttered about the shooting range and practice, abandoning the rest of his breakfast. Wanda and Vision stayed a while before leaving together hand in hand, Steve knew that they were both so wrapped up in each other that little seemed to affect them since Vision survived after the battle with Thanos.

“Bruce, do you think that there is any chance that they will be able to locate our world and the Captain could come to reclaim Tony?”

“Steve, l am certain as l can be that it will not happen, the bond is broken, the sheer amount of time and money it would cost scientifically to create a pathway or Portal is astronomical. Dr Strange is a powerful Sorcerer but he cannot devote all his time and magic to this.

We were lucky that it was only months, the plants and alternate universes aligned in our favour, there is no telling how many years we might have to wait again and that is not including how much energy needs to be created to open and sustain a Portal. The science is too new to be able to recreate the same set of circumstances again.”

He was relieved when Steve nodded his head and got on with eating his breakfast, Steve was going to be busy with his omega, so he had time to do all the research he needed. First thing though he needed to set new protocols for Friday, then he needed to locate Dr Cho and the Cradle and move them into the Tower. 

“Steve I am going to reset Friday’s programming and protocols around Tony, now that you are his Alpha there needs to be restrictions in place so that he cannot access certain data, the lab and especially the Iron Man armour without permission. I am going to bring online a new A.I. that will be dedicated to scientific research and running the Portal programming algorithm, I will restrict access to just myself for now as the program is incredibly sensitive.”

Steve snorted, Bruce was so predictable, he hated anyone interfering with his experiments or programming. Tony and Bruce had clashed a number of times over the fact that he would just waltz into Bruce’s lab and start poking at his experiments. It was a good job that Hulk liked Tony or else he would have been smashed by now.

“Good idea Bruce, also I think that Friday should be restricted to the Tower and the Compound, after Ultron and Thanos I don’t feel that the public are ready to know the extent of her abilities, apart from the fact I don’t feel comfortable with her having access to the whole of the internet and the ability to hack into any data base in the world. Put what restrictions you think are necessary and just give Tony access to simple commands for help within the tower, no news channels as well, I do not want him concerning himself with outside problems, he needs to learn to let go and concentrate on what is now important to him as an omega.

Do you want to check on Tony whilst I go get Sarah, I want you to make sure his holes are not too sore after last night, also his pussy walls have some odd tiny bumps on them, I could feel them on my cock when I was fucking him. His wrists are cuffed already but you might want to do his ankles if he is still asleep, just so he doesn’t get startled if he wakes up mid exam.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Captain's World.

Chapter 37

Natasha was beyond pissed, it had all gone to hell, thankfully Bruce had acted quickly, and they had a chance of getting Steve’s omega back. Steve had needed five hours in the Cradle to fix the damage to his throat, he was furious at the loss of his omega, only the knowledge that Bruce had been transported along with his omega had stopped him from going completely feral, as it was he was in the training room beating the shit out of everything, she knew that he was going to want a hole to fuck and take his frustration out on, so had sent Happy to retrieve Pepper from her office. She was going to get Natty ready for use as well, Steve was bound to break Pepper at some stage tonight. 

Meanwhile she was going to see the Professor and check up on Banner.

“Hello Professor, how is he, has he woken yet? It was incredibly fortuitous that you and Bruce managed the separation earlier this week, do you think you will be able to achieve it with Banner and the Hulk?”

Good afternoon Miss Natasha, it is feasible, but this Banner is going to have to want it and it will also depend on what kind of interaction he has with his alter ego and the intelligence level of his Hulk. Bruce and I after a short period of adjustment acted together and forged our link, sharing our differing abilities until osmosis took effect.

Once the Cradle had been acquired and our final calculations checked numerous times we went ahead with the separation. I have all Bruce’s intelligence and the strength of Hulk, this body is a perfect combination of both. Bruce has heightened strength, can partially transform individual parts of his body at will. He also has the ability to go into full Hulk transformation but now can keep his own mind and is in full control.”

“Where have you placed Banner?”

“He is one of the medical cells, I have placed the suppression collar on him and have given him access to a remote computer with all the data and research on how Bruce and I separate ourselves. He is currently halfway through and making copious notes, it will be interesting to discuss with him what research he has done into his condition.

Once he is finished, I will interview him and see where he stands, I am not going to trust him with any other research or give him access to the internet or Jarvis. I have run tests and can confirm that he is an alpha, it is yet to be determined on where he falls on the dominant scale. There are a few video clips amongst the research videos that may test that and give us some idea of how to encourage him to settle with us. If he shows no interest or refuses point blank to consider any of our proposals then I will dispose of him, he will only get one chance, the trackers and the nanobot explosive device are already in place. Even the Hulk cannot recover from having his head blown off.”

Steve didn’t bother to dress after his shower, he threw himself onto the couch and had Jarvis que up all Tony’s training videos, spreading his thighs he took his cock in hand as his omega’s sweet cries filled the room. He would get Tony and his pup back, even if it took years, he would never give up and with Bruce watching over Tony and working on a way to align their two universes so a Portal could be created he knew it would be sooner rather than later. For now though he would just make use of Pepper and test out Natasha’s new toy.

Pepper approached Steve’s suite, she didn’t know what to expect, Natasha had just sent her straight to Steve after work, not even giving her time to change out of her suit. She knocked on his door and waited for permission to enter.

He watched as she entered and knelt in front of him, it had taken a few harsh corrections before Pepper had realised that he was serious about her showing obeisance in this way to him every time she came to him. The humiliation and hint of resentment of being an alpha and kneeling never left her, even though she couldn’t help the small burst of satisfaction that she had pleased her Alpha by complying.

Steve was pleased with Pepper’s more androgynous appearance, even though he knew that she hated it. Natasha would never allow anyone to challenge her beauty and femininity, thus the outward erosion of all things that showed Pepper as female. He could appreciate female curves and beauty and if it served a purpose would bed, a bitch, but he preferred his bed mates to be boys with a hint of femininity. Tony had been the perfect combination and he would get him back even if he had to destroy the other world in the process.

He ran his hand over her shorn hair, the high and tight marine cut left little of her still white hair, maybe an ¾ inch on top and a quarter to nothing on the sides, Hawkeye had decidedly got carried away with the clippers. Her pale skin and freckles stood out against the brown pant suit and burnt orange shirt, not flattering at all, she must have really pissed of Natasha this morning.

“Strip ugly bitch and present you holes for breeding. You are going to be my whore until my omega is back, everything that he would do for me you will do. You are relieved of your position at Stark Industries as of now, Natasha and I are quite capable of overseeing everything with the help of the new board of directors, we also have two new graduates starting in R&D, Peter and Harley which is fortunate as Bruce is otherwise engaged.

Pepper screamed as he rammed his cock into her asshole with no preparation, the pain was unbelievable as he sawed in and out of her passage, the only lubrication his precum and her blood.

“Fuck you are tight, you might want to keep yourself slicked and stretched all the time, because I don’t care that you are not an omega, if I want to fuck any of your holes you better be prepared.”

He spent hours taking out the rest of his frustration and aggression on Pepper, finally he strapped her to the breeding bench and whipped her behind raw, then branded her lower back with the words ‘Avengers Whore’.

“That’s so you will know your place and never forget. If you are a very good whore, we might reward you with some work for S.I. but only if you don’t display any signs of rebellion or dominance. You better hope that my omega is recover soon, because you can’t even come close to replacing him, but I will just have to make do.”

He couldn’t stand her hysterical weeping so shoved his cock into her month, sighing in relief when his knot popped and all he could hear were her panicked wheezes, he shot his load when her eyes dimmed and the smell of piss reached his nose.

“Jarvis fabricate a nanotech collar and muzzle for Pepper, cuffs and a full body harness, I want it fitted before she becomes conscious, it will be a wonderful surprise for her and another reminder of her new place within the Pack.”

Natasha smiled as Natty flinched once again from her touch, the bitch shivered as she scraped her long nails over her bald head.

“Little spider Natty what do you think of your new look, my own little alien pet, smooth from head to toe. I am glad that the Professor removed your ears, it will create a much sleeker look with your bitch suit.

Now though you are going to spend the night with the Captain, he has already taken the edge of his anger with Pepper but he still needs to punish you for your part in his omega’s escape.”

The nano bots crawled over Natasha, locking her into her bitch suit, thick bands held her thighs and knees together, her fingers curled into paws. Her asshole and cunt were filled with long, thick dildos constantly vibrating on a low setting, keeping her in a constant state of arousal. Her nipples ached as they rubbed against the suit, she could only whine and moan around the thick rubber cock filling her mouth and throat.

Suddenly she felt the suit contracted around her waist and chest, only able to take short, shallow breaths once the pressure ceased. Thick bands snaked out to bind her arms to her sides, as the nano bots crept over her face until only her eyes were untouched and she stood balanced on high platformed booted feet. 

“Before the suit seals you in completely, l just wanted to let you see what you will look like from now on and of course you will want to see the pretty collar l have had made especially for you. Ten strands of Black Pearls and Rubies, threaded on vibranium wire the clasp is also made out of it, solid and secure, as the hounds do get a bit rough when they are excited.”

She could feel the weight of it as the Widow secured it to her neck, another reminder that she had become less than human. She could help let out a low moan of horror when suddenly she was blinded, there was nothing but darkness.

“Awww, poor little Natty, it’s such a shame you can’t see the final transformation. In a moment the suite will lock in place and from now on you will never know any thing but the suit. The technology is beyond anything available on the market today. That is the one thing you can say about Stark, he was a genius in the advancement of nano technology.

The suit is comparable to a second skin, it will monitor you all the time, cleanse and feed your body. Amplify and lower every sensation and feeling on demand. You will have absolutely no freedom, your every movement is controlled by the suit and the Avengers, it will recognise no other voice patterns.

You can earn treats for good behaviour just like any other pet, you give the perfect blowjob and maybe you will get 10 minutes of sight, or if you take all the guard dogs knots, then you can have a supervised hour in the gym. But any act of rebellious behaviour will be punished severely, time in the sensory depression tank or perhaps Bruce and the Professor might want to do some extra body modifications.

Jarvis 50% vision, now come along Natty dog, Steve is waiting for you.”

Steve circled their new pet, the matt black suit covered her smoothly and seamlessly. Unless you knew there was no way to tell the sex of the pet. He punched her in the stomach, watching her fly back and hit the wall, his cock hardening as her pained cries increased after every punch and kick he delivered. He didn’t need to hold back on his strength, the nanotechnology meant that the suit would absorb the majority of his strength, the blows would hurt but not cause any permanent damage, it would seem more painful to Natty as the suit would increase the level of her pain receptors.

This bitch needed to be taught a hard lesson, no one got away with crossing him. With each blow he imagined he was hitting that other Steve, there was no doubt in his mind that he would kill him when they finally met again, but for now he had his own personal punch bag to take out all his aggression and frustrations on.

“Jarvis have her taken to the kennels, Natasha wants her locked up separately for now so that the hounds can get used to her scent.

Did you think l was gong to fuck you Natty? You’re not human so are of no interest to me, that’s what l have Pep for. You are an animal and fit only for the hounds. The Professor might fuck your dirty cunt as a punishment but as of now you are the hounds breeding bitch. Down on you hands and knees, l never want to see you standing in my presence.”

The nano bots reformed trapping her lower legs against her thighs and releasing her arms so that she could crawl on her hands and knees. The vibrations increased with every step, by the time she was shoved into her kennel, she was keening with need, the smell of her arousal set off the hounds as she curled up on her bedding. 

“Be thankful bitch that you are getting one night to settle, tomorrow you are going to be introduced to the boys.”

Widow drilled Pepper’s cunt, her hand yanking on the harness so that Pepper was forced to rise up so that Clint could slap her face with his cock, poor Pepper just took it, lips licking at the precum coating her lips.

“Dirty whore, Steve was right you are wasted as a paper pusher, submissive bitches are bottom of the pack, now eat my dick and don’t spill a drop.”

Widow coaxed Pepper’s cock out of its sheath and into the studded cock cage, ensuring that the two hard outer studs would rest up against her balls that were covered by the sheath. 

Pepper winched as the cage constricted painfully around her cock the heavy sound, inside it tugging it down to swing between her thighs, the metal ball peeping below the hem of her skirt. The outline of the harness could be seen clearly under the sheer top that she had been made to wear, her newly pierced nipples pushing against the thin fabric. She looked as though she was about to go clubbing, not to her final board meeting.

“Come on Pep, lace those boots up, we need to get to Stark Industries, the formalities of removing you as CEO have to be observed and documents signed, then the board will vote on a new CEO, guess who gets the position? Why yes little old me will be voted in unanimously by all the members, and as part of the celebrations your whoring skills will be fully utilized."

Bruce had been fascinated by Professor Hulk, that there was a possibility he could also receive the same treatment intrigued and excited him. That he was allowed to read all the data and make notes and add to the research went a long way to him accepting that this world could hold the answer to how he could rid himself of the Hulk. He didn’t even mind the suppression collar, it was freeing to know that the Hulk would not break loose no matter how enraged he became.

Hours later he was still immersed in the science, fascinated by the fact that Stark had made the final connections needed to adapt the Cradle. He might not be the Tony Stark that he knew but he still trusted in his genius.

He startled when the screen darkened before another file opened, the file documented the consensual mating of Tony and the Captain, there were signed documents and witness statements. He also watched a video of the Alpha and omega discussing there roles and what they wanted out of the mating, their kinks and what was not acceptable. He watched excerpts of orientation lessons about the world and an omega’s place in society that Tony attended.

He skimmed past the explicit video evidence of Tony thoroughly enjoying being knotted by the Captain, the punishment sessions though, he watched and had to readjust his cock a few times. He knew that he wanted his own omega, but had been stopped by Hulk situation and the gamma radiation in his blood and semen. 

He had a lot to think about, he was stuck in this universe for who knew how long, maybe forever. He did not want to be kept in a cell, he needed to breathe fresh air and peruse his research and he could not that if he did not accept certain elements of this society that make him uncomfortable or if he was being honest with himself, deep down stirred his own desires. Perhaps this was how Tony felt when he first arrived, curious and then gradually accepting, there was no way that he would have ever let the Captain treat him as he did, without consenting or enjoying it, perhaps his suppressed omega instincts flourished in this environment. He had read studies and research previously that confirmed that the instinctive behaviours of alphas and omegas was weakening due to the changes in roles in society. The imperative to mate and follow the traditional dominant/submissive relationship was being suppressed due to the perceived inequality that those not of that orientation argued it to be. 

It seemed that this world fully embraced the dynamics of orientation and was thriving, there had been no Ultron or Civil War, Thanos had been defeated easily, because they worked as a team, with no secrets or internal power struggles. It was ironic that his own world was just now realising the need to adapt and embrace a much more structured society in order to survive and rebuild after the devastation caused by Thanos.

He would spend his time here wisely, this was his chance to gain his freedom from the monster inside him and to study advanced scientific theories and to hopefully take back knowledge to his own world eventually. Maybe he could even find his own omega, the Professor had offered to look into the data bases and see if he had a match on this world. 

He asked Jarvis if he could watch footage of every day society and how all the different orientations interacted. He requested a summary of all the major historical events of the past 200 years so that he could compare them with his own world.

Steve, Natasha and the Professor were all in agreement that this Bruce would be easily persuaded that their society was far superior to his own and the prize of getting rid of his unwanted alter ego would lead him firmly to the belief that the strict following of Alpha/Beta/Omega orientation created a more stable and viable society.

“Professor how far do you think that this Banner can be corrupted, do you ever see him carrying on Bruce’s work and research at his Clinic?”

“I think he is capable of convincing himself that what happens here is perfectly acceptable, especially if it means he no longer has his alter ego. He obviously has suppressed his own desires and behaviours in regards to omegas, his heart rate increased and a burst of alpha pheromones emitted, when he watched the punishment videos.

I will allow him out tomorrow and show him the labs, how he reacts to the new lab assistant l have bought back from the clinic will be the first test.”


End file.
